MackenzieGirl's Seddie 100 Word Challenge
by ohmygoshseddiex3
Summary: This is basically the story of Sam and Freddie from iCarly and their love! SEDDIE! The title of this says MackenzieGirl, but the new username of this user is xxPoisonCookiesxx. I don't want to change the title because I don't want to confuse my readers.
1. iKitties

**Chapter 1: iKitties**

**Sam's POV:**

A week ago, Carly and I visited an animal shelter. Freddie would've come, but his mom has some idea that he has allergies, or he might have allergies, or something. But when we were there, we saw the cutest cats. They had some problems, like three legs or missing an eye. But they were adorable, and we felt really bad.

So, Carly asked a nice lady who worked there if they wanted us to show the cats on iCarly. And the lady was thrilled. She was an animal lover, and all she wanted was to see these animals in safe, loving homes so she wanted our iCarly viewers to see the cats and want to adopt them.

So, it was iCarly time! I jumped and danced around with her as Freddie smiled and said, "In five, four, three, two."

"BONJOUR!" Carly and I shouted at the same time, in the best French accents we could do.

The lights turned down low and Carly and I walked up close to the camera. "This is a special iCarly," Carly whispered, her face right next to the camera. I leaned my head against her shoulder and said in a quiet, high-pitched voice, "Special!"

"In this iCarly," Carly said, "We are bringing in… kitties."

"_Kitties_!" I whispered, and when the lights slowly faded back, we stepped back and talked normally again. "So, here they are! From the Angel Shelter of Seattle, we bring in three adorable kitties."

Carly walked to the back of her room to get the three kittens. She walked back in with three kittens next to her.

I looked at them and smiled. What would I give to have a pet? Well, my life was complicated enough. But it was nice to have these sweet kittens on our show though. There was a gray one with three legs (the only male one), an orange one with a big scar across her face, and a white one with one eye.

Freddork clicked some buttons on his geek equipment, and the camera then saw us from a different view so Freddie got to come in to pet the cats too. Apparently, his mom let him play with the cats because he went to a doctor's office to get an allergy test, and he's not allergic to cats. I remember laughing when he told us that, because his mom brought him to an allergist just for this.

The three of us knelt down to the ground and played with the cats. I was playing with the orange cat, when I looked up at Freddie. He had a content, calm smile on his face as he slowly petted the gray cat. And the gray cat just seemed so calm. The lady told us that the cat had a rough past with a horrible owner, and he was never happy. But he seemed happy here. And I felt my heart beat. There was just something so… so sexy about the way that Freddie was so good with these cats. I was angry with myself for thinking like that, but he seemed really sweet.

I always knew he was sweet. But it never really made me smile.

When I was staring at him, the cat I was petting slowly walked away from me, towards the cat Freddie was petting. Freddie's cat's eyes seemed to be on my cat, and after mine walked over they seemed to just contently sit next to each other. Soon they got a little bit closer to each other. My cat sort of rested herself on Freddie's cat.

It was strange. It seemed like they were almost… in love? Freddie and I both slowly looked up at each other.

Our cats were in love.

It was sort of weird, comparing myself to a cat but…

Would that be us someday?


	2. iMuffins

**Chapter 2: iMuffins**

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam, Carly and I love Girly Cow.

I know that seems random, but tonight's the season finale, AKA the first Girly Cow TV Movie.

It's Friday, and earlier today in iCarly we had these three cats from the Angel Shelter of Seattle come in, and we got a lot of comments talking about some… interesting things. Like some normal ones, saying: "Awww." Other awesome ones said that they were going to go to their local shelter now to adopt a troubled animal, and then some ones about how my and Sam's cats were sort of… in love.

I'm not going to deny it. They were in love. And it was obvious to Sam, Carly and I but I didn't know it was _that _obvious.

But _anyway, _since we're going to watch this awesome movie, we need snacks, no? So my mom decided to make us brownies. Actually, she asked me to help her. But I told her that I had homework. It wasn't a complete lie, but since it's Friday I have the whole weekend… Shhh.

My mom loves cooking, so she made plain corn muffins, blueberry muffins, cranberry muffins, chocolate chip muffins, and cinnamon muffins. She gave them to me and I brought them to Carly's apartment. Both of my hands were full with the tray of muffins, and my mom wasn't out in the hallway. So just when I was about to knock on Carly's door with my head, Sam came down the hall.

"Hey Freddison," she said, smirking at me.

"Hey, Sam can you help me?" I asked. And I couldn't believe I just asked her that. But I had no choice. It'd be annoying going back to my apartment, or knocking with my head. "Both of my hands are full and I can't knock on or open Carly's door. Could you open it for me?"

"I could," Sam said, "but I have a better idea." She came over to me and just when she was about to flip the tray over so they would all fall on the floor, I quickly exclaimed, "Wait! These are muffins for us to eat!"

Sam bit her lip, seeming to be deciding what to do. She took a cranberry muffin, opened Carly's door, and just as I was about to walk in, she slammed the door in my face.

"_Sam_!" I shouted. Then I smirked. "What about the muffins?"

She opened the door, took the tray from me, then slammed the door with her elbow.

I tried to open the door but apparently, she locked it. So I decided to just knock, and Carly answered the door. She smiled and said, "Hey!"

"_Thank you_!" I exclaimed. I walked in and sat on the couch. "Sam locked me out."

"You're surprised?" Carly laughed. She was on the far right of the couch and I was on the far left. The tray of muffins was on the coffee table in front of us.

Sam plopped down in the middle of Carly and I. "Yes!" she exclaimed, seeming happy, "I get to be right in front of the muffins!"

I laughed, and then I looked at my watch. It was 8:59. "Whoa, guys, a minute until Girly Cow!"

Carly ran over to the light switch and turned the lights off as Sam turned on the TV.

We watched, laughed, and ate the delicious, moist muffins for a while until it was the commercial break. We all got up and stretched. Carly said, "Oh my gosh, I ate too many muffins. I can't eat anymore. I can't even look at them. I need to resist the temptation! You too share." She took the tray and put all of the muffins into a bowl.

"All right, more for mama," Sam said, licking her lips as she stared at the bowl of muffins Carly brought over.

I couldn't help but frown. I sort of liked being right next to Sam, our arms touching. But Carly put a bowl between us. Then she sat down where she was, and soon the commercial break ended.

Sam and I kept eating our muffins, when suddenly, something really weird happened. I reached for the muffins, and I felt a static shock.

Muffins don't give people static shocks.

So I looked down to see that Sam was reaching for the muffins at the same time.

And our hands touched. Nothing special, though. It's not like we were holding hands or something. Just finger-to-finger, knuckle-to-knuckle.

But it was weird. I would expect her to just pick up the muffin and eat it like I thought she would want to do. Instead, she kept her hand there.

And I was really craving a chocolate chip muffin. But you know what? I kept my hand there too. Her hand was so soft, so cold. I wanted to just hold it and warm it.

But we both kept our hands there for the rest of the movie. We didn't make eye contact once, but I felt some sort of chemistry between our hands.

I liked it.


	3. iBirthday

**Chapter 3: iBirthday**

**Freddie's POV:**

It was Sam's sixteenth birthday. And I loved thinking about how we're in tenth grade now, and we talked for the first time in what, eighth grade? And now we've become like frenemies. Because we always fight but at the end of the day I know we're sort of close.

And therefore, I decided I had to buy her a birthday gift. I mean, come on, it's the girl's sixteenth birthday. She can't afford a sweet sixteen, so she's just going to hang out with Carly and I.

I was in a good mood after our hands touched with the whole muffins thing, so good that I wanted to go home and write her birthday card confessing my love for her.

I woke up the next day and I decided that I didn't like her anymore. I still wasn't even sure as I started a new birthday card, so I decided to just not say anything.

So I wrote this:

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**Happy birthday! You're sixteen now and maybe that means a new you who's not mean to me?**_

_**Actually, never mind. Don't stop being mean to me. That would be weird.**_

_**But I really just wanted to say happy birthday and I hope you're happy being sixteen.**_

I paused. This was starting to be too sweet. But I decided even if she lied in front of Carly and I, it would probably still make her smile.

_**Sam, I just wanted to say that after these two years of getting to know you, I got past what I thought you were like and I realized you were funny, smart, and actually pretty nice sometimes. And I really don't regret meeting you. I'm really glad we met. I think you're one of the coolest, funnest people I know.**_

I felt my heart beat. I was getting so into it that I was about to pour my heart out and tell her that I might have feelings for her but I'm not sure.

_**So happy sixteenth birthday! I hope we have a great year of iCarly and all that other chiz.**_

I smild. Chiz. It was sort of Sam and my word. Carly didn't say it. But somehow Sam and I did.

I thought for a while about how to end it. I was about to write "_Love, Freddie_" but I realized how weird that would be. I was debating whether or not to write "_Your Friend, Freddie_". I decided to just do it. If she doesn't think of us as friends, that's too bad.

_**Your friend,**_

_**Freddie**_

I smiled, reading over the card. I wondered how Sam would react to it.

Then I realized something.

A card's not enough. I needed to get her a present. Well I didn't _need _to but as part of being her friend, I wanted to impress her.

But there was one problem.

I had no idea what to get her.

I could've just gotten her ham or something, but I wanted to really impress her. I decided to go to Carly. I mean, she knew everything about Sam! So I went to Carly's and knocked. Suddenly I realized Sam was probably there. She was always there! So I crossed my fingers, hoping she wasn't.

Carly opened the door. "Hey Freddie," she said with a smile.

"Hey, you know how it's Sam's birthday?" I asked her, very worried because I needed to get her something fast.

"Um, yes!" Carly exclaimed as if I were stupid.

I was confused, but then I looked up and I didn't notice before but Carly decorated her whole bottom floor for Sam. There were balloons, banners, and a lot of meat! I smiled. "Nice!" I exclaimed. "But I need your help. When's Sam coming?"

"In like an hour or something probably," Carly said, "it's a weekend and she probably isn't awake yet."

I looked at my watch. It was eleven AM. I shrugged. "Well anyway, I need to buy her something. What would she want?" I asked. Carly opened her mouth and I interrupted her quickly by saying, "And do not say anything meat-related. Please. I want to get her something nice. Something that'll last her a little longer than meat."

Carly smirked. I then blushed a little. I think she was onto me. I think she knew about my feelings for Sam.

I decided to not even bring up her smirk. "Please, just tell me what she'd like? Quick?"

"Well, she's a girl," Carly said with a shrug, "maybe clothes or something."

_Ugh, _I thought, _the idea of buying clothes for a girl makes me sick. Especially since I probably won't have any idea what she'd like so I'd buy something completely dorky. _

But I thought about what Carly said, and how she said: "She's a girl." And that gave me an idea. I smiled. "Thanks Carly," I said. I started walking towards the door, and then I turned around. "Wait, does Sam even want me around for her birthday?"

Carly shrugged. "Probably," she said, sipping some iced tea.

I frowned. "No, she probably doesn't," I sighed, realizing that there was really no point in going all out for this. "I completely forgot that she hates me. Should I just drop off her gift?"

"No," Carly said, walking over. "Don't worry about it. She doesn't seem like she hates you anymore, okay?"

I sighed. "You sure?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Carly said. She didn't seem too sure, but I let it go because she was Sam's best friend and I wanted to be around for Sam's birthday.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I got pepped up and excited and into it again. I did have to go all out!

Then I walked out and ran to a jewelry store.

I didn't buy anything too expensive because we weren't dating or anything. I just bought her a necklace that wasn't too expensive. It wouldn't go down too far, just around her collarbone. It was silver and had tiny silver shiny circles all around it. I imagined Sam in it and I thought she would look beautiful. So I bought it for her.

I went back to my apartment and wrapped the present. Then I went to Carly's and Sam was there. I smiled to see her.

"Hey," Carly said to me with a smile. I said hey back.

Then I looked at Sam. And the feelings were back. It seems like when I was with her I liked her, and when I wasn't with her I just thought of the bad stuff she put me through and stopped liking her. She looked really pretty. She was wearing a bright blue tank top that was pretty tight, showing some of her nice curves with dark skinny jeans and cool sneakers.

"Happy birthday Sam," I said with a big smile, handing her the gift with the card that was in an envelope.

Sam looked surprised but very happy as she said, "_Freddie_! You got me a gift?"

"Of course!" I said with a big grin. _And I was thinking of not coming?_ I thought. _Ha! She'll love me for this gift._

Sam put the gift next to Carly's gift. Carly's gift seemed bigger, so I doubted she bought Sam jewelry.

I wasn't sure if I should hug her or not, and I was about to but I got too nervous and my heart sunk a bit so I didn't.

"Okay, whose gift should I open first?" Sam asked, grinning widely and seeming very excited.

"Mine!" Carly exclaimed excitedly, handing Sam her gift with a card taped on the top.

Sam opened the card and read it aloud:

_Dear Sam,_

_Happy sixteenth birthday! You are truly my best friend and I'm so glad we met that one day so long ago. And here we are now, best friends! I don't know how I could've gone through the end of elementary school, middle school, and the beginning of high school without you. I hope we can be best friends forever, through everything!_

_Love,_

_Carly_

"Aww, Carls!" Sam exclaimed. She put the present down on the couch and went over to hug Carly. She seemed like she loved the card. I wondered if she'd love mine that much too.

Sam opened the gift. It was this shirt from some girly store and lip gloss. Sam seemed to love the present. After she opened both of them, she said, "You know me too well!" And she hugged and thanked Carly.

Sam seemed really different that day. Maybe she changed. Maybe her birthday and now being sixteen actually did make her a different person.

Then, she picked up my present and card. I watched her fiercely and aggressively rip apart the envelope. Well, maybe I did glue it a little too tight. Then she read the card, not aloud. But Carly ran over and looked over Sam's shoulder to read it anyway. I really couldn't care less though.

She looked at me, in shock.

**Sam's POV:**

Okay, so it was my sixteenth birthday! And it was the absolute best day ever. I slept late then went to Carly's. She decorated her whole apartment for my birthday! And there was a lot of food (especially meat).

Later, Fredweird came over. Actually, I wish I didn't call him Fredweird. Because he's the majority of the reason why this is the absolute best birthday ever.

First, I read Carly's card and it was really sweet. Then, I opened her present. She got that shirt that I saw in a magazine and I really wanted! And she also got the most amazing shade of lip gloss. I love how well she knows me.

Then I opened Freddie's card. And it was weird… he said some really sweet stuff. And I never knew Freddie even cared about me. But I sort of read between the lines.

Is it possible that he could feel the same way about me?

And then I opened his present.

He got me a necklace.

A beautiful, silver necklace. And my jaw dropped when I opened it. I couldn't believe Freddie actually got me a necklace. It was the sweetest thing ever. I didn't even expect him to come for my birthday. But he came, gave me an amazing card and a beautiful gift. And I couldn't help but just walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.

**Freddie's POV:**

So, she loved my present. I just knew it because she gave me the best hug ever! I don't think we've hugged too often before. The first time we hugged, Carly sort of her told her to. And she ended up just giving me a wedgie. The second time, we were in Japan and we were both so excited that of course we hugged. That was nice, I guess.

But this was honestly the best hug ever. I didn't know Sam Puckett could even hug like that. She just walked over, saying nothing, and wrapped her arms around my chest.

So, of course, I hugged her back. I hugged her a little above her waist. And the hug lasted about ten seconds. My eyes were closed, and I didn't think about anything but my feelings for Sam.

And that's when I knew it was official.

I was in love with Samantha Puckett.


	4. iGuitar

**Chapter 4: iGuitar**

**Sam's POV:**

My sixteenth birthday was awesome. Carly and Freddie were really nice to me and I had a really sweet hug moment with Freddie after I read his really sweet card and opened his amazing present.

Anyway, my uncle got me this amazing guitar and he started giving me lessons. He's the coolest uncle ever, especially since he's never even been in jail! But he lives really far.

So after a long, LONG guitar lesson, my uncle left for a while but I really learned how to play guitar well, I think. I recorded myself playing a song that I sort of wrote on the spot. I wasn't sure if it came out good but I didn't really care.

I got hungry, so I did what I naturally do when I'm hungry. I went to Carly's apartment. I brought the tape of my guitar playing because I thought maybe I'd play it for her and she'd tell me if she liked it. I also brought my guitar in its case because I loved it and wanted to take it EVERYWHERE. So I got to her building and just opened the door and went right to the fridge.

Carly, who was on the couch, narrowed her eyebrows and looked at me. "Well… hi?" she said, chuckling.

"Hey, sorry," I laughed, taking out some leftover steak and digging in.

She laughed as she walked over and said, "Oh, yes you can have some. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome," I said with my mouth full, so she couldn't really understand what I said but she knew what I said anyway so she just smiled.

That's when she noticed the guitar case on my back. "Sam!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, Sam you got a guitar for your birthday yesterday?"

"Yup, from my Uncle Harry," I said, grinning proudly. "It's acoustic. He gave me lessons and I brought this tape of this song I wrote. Wanna hear?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. I handed the tape to her because I wasn't done with the delicious steak. She put it in her boom box and we listened to it.

As we listened, Carly looked at me with a happy, surprised look. "Sam, it's beautiful! You just learned it today?"

"I learned how to play today," I explained, "but I wrote this song myself."

Suddenly, Freddie walked in and plopped on the other side of the couch as Carly. "Hey, what's that playing?" he asked Carly. "The radio? I never heard this song before."

"Nah," Carly said, shaking her head. "It's Sam playing guitar."

Freddie looked at me and raised his eyebrows. He walked over and looked at my guitar case. I took it off and put it on the table and show him. He smiled at me, touching the guitar case gently. "You play?" he asked.

"No, I just brought it here and magically made that sound that's playing come out of my mouth," I said sarcastically.

He laughed. He was silent for a second, I think listening to the boom box more. I blushed. _I hope he likes it, _I thought.

**Freddie's POV:**

I found out that Sam played guitar. And when I walked into Carly's apartment, I swore I heard the radio playing. What I heard from her boom box was an amazing skilled guitarist.

It was Sam playing.

She learned how to play today.

And it was totally amazing. I was speechless until I got out, "Sam… can you play a little now?"

I watched her mouth curve into a small smile, her light lip gloss shining in an oh-so-kisssable way. "Sure," she said, showing her super white teeth a bit. She slowly, delicately opened the guitar case and I looked at the beautiful, new, shiny light brown acoustic guitar lying there. She picked it up gently and rested it on her lap. With her beautiful, feminine hand with long, pale pink nails she picked up a blue guitar pick. I looked at her gorgeous, smiling face as she strummed a cord and I smiled at her as she looked down at her hands to position them and then she looked back at me and played a beautiful song. She looked so beautiful, happy, graceful, and so talented with her guitar. I don't think I've ever seen Sam looked so happy and passionate about something. So I smiled. If Sam was happy, I was happy. Carly smiled too, also listening. If Sam and I were happy, she was happy. Spencer also walked into the living room and smiled. If Carly was happy, he was happy.

So we all stood there and watched the future famous guitarist strum away.

Happily.


	5. iPirates

**Chapter 5: iPirates**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They make me smile! :D They inspire me!**

**By the way, I found that it's sort of easier to make this more like a journal entry for the POV thing. I don't know if you'll notice a difference, but basically it's not all past tense. But yeah. It's hard to explain. Don't even worry about it, I just wanted to point it out to the people who might notice things like that.**

**Oh, and this is a long chapter. I thought you guys would like that? And it just came out long. So yeah. Sorry! Haha.**

**Freddie's POV:**

It was almost the Friday before Halloween, and for my school, the Friday before Halloween was the sophomore Halloween dance.

Now I remember one Halloween, my mom made me wear a _witch _costume. Yeah, not a good day. So, this year, I decided to pick out my own costume from the store. I know for a fact that I want to be a pirate, and sure, I could save money by telling my mom I wanted a pirate costume, and she could make one for me. But I don't think I want to go to an important dance looking like a freak. Anyway, I won't get a costume too expensive.

Oh, why is this dance so important, you ask? Well, on case you forgot, I recently found out that I'm in love with Sam. And it's not like I'm going with her or anything, but at least in my school, if people go to dances alone, then who knows what's going to happen at the dance?

Well, neither of us have dates. And there's like no chance that we'll end up together, but at least I don't want to be embarrassed in front of her with another really dumb costume.

* * *

So I went to the store and I got this pirate costume. Nothing amazing. It was a white long-sleeved shirt with an open, shiny short-sleeved brown shirt over it with a red and black piratey belt over the stomach. Then there were black pants and brown boots. It did come with a peg leg too, but I was NOT going to wear that at the dance. Then there was a black pirates hat with a white skull on it, and an eye patch.

So I went to the dance. Spencer actually drove Carly and I. We didn't want people to think we were together, though so we wanted to invite Sam but she said she had to come to the dance late.

So we brought Gibby. He was being a swimmer. Really, his costume was a pair of knee length shorts, goggles around his head, and no shirt.

Carly was being some girl in jail or something. She was wearing a tight short-sleeved pink and black dressed with a tight, big, shiny black belt across the stomach and black boots. To top it off, there were plastic pink handcuffs that she could just clip together and apart, like a necklace. (Um, don't ask how I know about the necklace thing.) Her hair was in low pictails.

A month ago, I would've been staring at Carly right now, almost drooling thinking she looked so hot. But now, I will admit that Carly did look pretty. But it was obvious to me that I was _WAY _over her.

* * *

So when we got there, for a while Carly, Gibby, and I just hung out at the dance. Carly seemed to be checking out guys and Gibby was dancing by himself, but obviously not caring.

And then that's when it happened. When the door to the gym opened, showing light. And it was like an angel came. I don't know what it was about her at the moment, her gorgeous blonde hair, her big blue and green eyes, or maybe everything. Maybe it was her… pirate costume?!

She walked over to Carly and I. She said, "Hey!" to Carly and they hugged and complimented each other's costumes, and then she turned to me. Our costumes matched. And I looked at hers, and remembered that her costume was right next to mine at the store. They were like supposed to be together. They were supposed to match. Couples were supposed to buy them together.

Her costume was a black dress, ending a little above her knees, with long, big sleeves and under her chest, sort of outlining the bottom of her chest, and above her hips, (outlining her hips) really just around her whole stomach area, there was a shiny brown thing just like mine. She had the same red belt and the same exact hat and a girl version of the boots.

Both of our jaws dropped a bit, but not in a crazy way. "Uh, did you buy this at the Party Forever Store?" I asked. (**Author's Note: If this is a name of a real store then I'm sorry haha, I never heard of it. I tried to think of something that doesn't exist.**)

"Yep, right next to the costume you're wearing," she said, seeming casual. She probably didn't care as much as me. Then she awkwardly said, "Our costumes were supposed to be like worn together… like you know."

I nodded and chuckled awkwardly. "I know." It wouldn't have been a big deal to me if I wasn't in love with her, or if a lot of people weren't already suspecting that we had secret love or something.

"Whatev though," she said, really seeming not to care as much as I did. But when I finally checked her out, realizing how beautiful she actually looked. I started babbling, and then I caught myself by saying, "yeah." That was all I could get out.

Carly, Sam, Gibby and I had just hung out for a while, when finally it was time for the best part of the dance (especially for people who are dateless and have no one to dance with). The awards!

The Halloween dance had awards that all of the kids vote for throughout the dance. There's most creative costume, scariest costume, funniest costume, hottest girl costume, hottest guy costume, and best couple costume.

So, for the most creative costume, I voted for this guy who was dressed up as a stove.

For scariest costume, I voted for this girl who wore a black wig and a long-sleeved black dress that went up to her knees with white stockings and black high heels. She face painted her face, hands, and any other bare skin showing white. She had black lipstick and creepy eye makeup. She brought a fake knife with fake blood at the edge of it (but it was really plastic).

For the funniest costume, I voted for this guy who was dressed up as a whoopee cushion.

For hottest girl, I struggled. What I wanted to put was obvious to me. Sam, of course. But I didn't want people to somehow find out I voted for Sam. So I just wrote it in handwriting that didn't look like mine. We didn't write our names on the votes anyway, and Sam was obviously the hottest girl there to me, so I wrote her name.

For hottest guy, I put Gibby as a joke.

And for the best couple, I did what I figured everyone else would do. I voted for Chuck, the quarterback of the football team, and Ashley, the head cheerleader, who were going out and were like the couple of the year. I really couldn't care less about them, but I figured everyone else was putting them so I decided to just put them. They were dressed up as Cinderella and Prince Charming.

* * *

Later in the dance, the DJ announced that the votes were read and tallied and he was going to announce the winners. Everyone crowded around near the DJ, but he made them step back a little bit so everyone could see the winner. He would give each winner a ribbon saying which part they won.

Basically, whom I voted for won for most of them. The stove guy won the creative thing, the scary girl won the scary thing, and the whoopee cushion guy won the funny thing. But then everything changed. For the hottest girl, Carly actually won. And I was really proud of her. It was a shock to me. Not that she didn't look good, it was just that I never really thought she was that popular. Then I remembered iCarly made her a lot more popular. The webshow affected Sam's popularity a little bit, and it hardly changed mine at all, but Carly got really popular.

For the hottest guy, I knew Gibby wouldn't win. Chuck actually won. And that was weird, because I didn't think they let people win two contests. Like I thought if someone won two contests they would let them win the one that they had the most votes for. But Chuck won this. And he had to win the couple contest… right?

Nope.

I was standing next to Sam who was next to Carly, but when Carly went up to get her award, it was just Sam and I next to each other. And that's when the DJ announced the winners for the couple contest.

"The winners are, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson!"

I don't think you understand. The winners for the couple contest are ALWAYS going out and like, in love. And their costumes usually match.

But also, this was the biggest part of the awards. Everyone loved voting for the couples, because it was just like prom king and queen, just for the tenth grade. Since this dance is only for tenth grade, it's like a smaller version of the prom (but we have a better dance where we get dressed up and not in Halloween costumes at the end of the year). So, the winners of this were treated as prom king and queen.

At first, I didn't even think about it. I just smiled and clapped like everyone else, and it didn't even occur to me to listen to the names. Like, I heard him, but I didn't even think of the slight possibility that the winners could possibly be Sam and me. I then looked at Sam, this big smile on my face, still not noticing that it was us. But I think she noticed, because her face was so… embarrassed. Then I felt a big shine, like a spotlight on us. And then it finally occurred to me.

Sam and I won the award saying that we were basically the best couple at the dance.

I cleared my throat. Sam and I slowly walked up to the front. They probably expected us to be holding hands or something, but maybe they didn't understand that we weren't going out.

Now I just want you to know that at the moment, I was too confused to be so excited about this. The girl that I was in love with but wasn't going out with and I were voted for the best couple.

And here's the best part: A slow song comes on after the awards, and the couple winners HAVE to dance together. No, like they HAVE to. Just like prom.

So after Sam and I slowly took our ribbons, not even looking at each other, the slow song started to play. I felt my legs move me to the middle of the dance floor. I felt Sam next to me because our arms were touching just a little bit. We weren't the only ones on the dance floor, but everyone was staring at us. They weren't all being noticeable, but I felt eyes on me.

Then I looked down at Sam. And that's when I realized what was going on. Like I finally understood how amazing this was. Her beautiful face was still staring at everyone staring at her, and she seemed horrified.

Then she looked up at me, and I had a small, calm smile on my face trying to verbally tell her that it was going to be okay. All we had to do was dance together.

So I turned to make myself stand before her, and I held out my right hand for her. She took my hand in her cold hand, and we interlocked our fingers.

**Sam's POV:**

After Freddie held out his hand to me, I interlocked my fingers with him. My right hand was holding his left hand. He stood in front of me. Then, we slowly turned so that we could get into the slow dancing position.

Underneath my face that looked like I was having a horrible time, this was the most exciting thing ever.

He then gently put his right hand on the bottom of my back, and I rested my left hand on the top of his back. I looked up at him, and he had a welcoming smile. We weren't that close, but we were slow dancing. We were in the position, and we were slowly moving our feet. It was weird though, and awkward.

After everyone else seemed satisfied that we finally started dancing, they started dancing.

I wondered what Carly thought of this.

But I cared more about what Freddie thought of this.

Then, suddenly, someone bumped into me from the back. It sort of pushed me into Freddie. I'm not sure if he did it on purpose or not, but I turned my head around, ready to scream at someone, but I saw that he ran away. As much as I wanted to chase him, I got sort of distracted when I turned back to Freddie and found out that when I was pushed into Freddie, I sort of naturally wrapped my arms around him. And I think he naturally tried to catch me, so his arms were around me. We were basically hugging.

"Oh… um, sorry," I said, ready to pull away, as much as I loved being in his arms. I realized that was one of the first things I'd said in a while.

"I-it's okay," he stammered quickly, before I pulled away. I looked at him, confused, and he gave me the sweetest smile, so sweet that I wasn't even going to question why he didn't want me to pull away. I decided to just live it up.

So there I was, my arms around the middle Freddie's stomach, his arms around the bottom of my back. My head was leaning on his chest, and he was sort of stroking my back, up and down. I then looked up at him, and I smiled at him. We were sort of like hugging but moving our feet to the slow song. He smiled at me too, and then I leaned my chin on his shoulder. My eyes were closed, but then I opened them for a second and saw that we were the only ones on the dance floor.

I knew that Freddie's eyes were closed too, but I sort of didn't want to tell him that we were the only ones on the dance floor and that everyone was watching. I was sort of scared that he'd pull away. So I closed my eyes again and pulled myself closer to him.

That's when I decided I would never bring this up to him and ask him why he wanted to be this close to me. I wanted this to be something unspoken of. Because today, we were pirates and we were so close, and I haven't had a feeling this amazing since we kissed. I don't want to ruin it by talking about it.

I turned my head so that now my cheek was leaning on his shoulder but my face was facing his face. He eyed me with a smile, but both of us knew that if he turned his head to face me, our lips would be so close that we'd be kissing.

And a much as I'd _LOVE _that I… wait what? Did I just say I'd love to kiss Freddie?

What's been up with me?

I mean, I know I've been having some feelings for him. But was this my official… love?

Suddenly, it was quiet and I realized it was because the song was over. My eyes became wet because I didn't want to let go of Freddie and I quickly wiped them on my sleeve before we came apart. So then I stood before him, and we were staring at each other, not saying a word.

A fast song went on, and everyone was dancing and jumping around like crazy. But all I could really see was Freddie. Freddie and his… his lips.

My lips became like a magnet towards his, because as I was slowly making myself stand on my toes, I noticed I couldn't stop myself. I knew it wasn't right to kiss him, but my lips just got closer and closer to his.

But that's when suddenly some guy like jumped between us. I don't even think he did it on purpose, but everyone was going crazy to this song, and this guy just accidently "danced" between us.

And then a lot of people were dancing between us, until I found myself all by myself, staring right into space.

Then it all came to me. What the hell just happened? I just slow danced with Fredward Benson and almost kissed him. Wasn't it just yesterday that I hated his guts and all I wanted to do was break his arms?

Well now I wanted to do was _be in _his arms. And build a time machine so I can go back in time and relive that moment forever.

Okay, I don't hate this kid anymore.


	6. iChristmas The Next Year

**Chapter 6: iChristmas The Next Year**

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks again for the reviews! I just wanted to say that the last chapter took me a while to write, so I hope you guys liked it. **

**P.S. I didn't want to just call it iChristmas because that's the name of one of the iCarly episodes.**

**P.S.S. I think this might be a long chapter too. Just saying. Haha.**

**Okay, now onto the story!**

**Sam's POV:**

What is it about Christmas? The beautiful decorations all around, the bells and songs I hear, or maybe even the smell of the cookies and the tree? You would probably expect me, Sam Puckett, to say the best parts are the food and the presents. Don't get me wrong. I love that stuff.

But this year, I don't have to spend my Christmas with my mom and her stupid family in jail. They're all just so drunk, and I mean ALL. I'm the only kid there. And they couldn't care less about putting me in danger. Thank God for them I don't want to drink alcohol.

A while ago, I told Carly and Spencer about my usual Christmas experience, and they both felt really bad because they always have a great time on Christmas. So guess what: THEY INVITED ME TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH THEM! And not just Christmas. Christmas Eve, Christmas day, the day after Christmas, maybe even the day after that!

And here's an amazing part: Freddie's part of it too.

I always smile, thinking of Freddie. The last thing we really did together was dance, and then we just talked normally after that, and neither of us brought up the dancing. Carly actually brought it up to me, and I didn't want to lie to her. I told her it was kind of nice.

But after the dance, near the end of November, it was Thanksgiving break, and Freddie went away with his mom to visit their family in Massachusetts. He was fine with that, but his mom also wanted to go there for Christmas, and Freddie really didn't want to. So, Carly and Spencer invited Freddie to spend Christmas with us too!

So basically, I'm spending about the first half of my Christmas break with Freddie. I wonder how it'll go!

* * *

On Christmas Eve, I was wearing a green shirt and red skinny jeans, and Carly was wearing a red shirt and green skinny jeans (we planned this, we're not psychic). We were chatting and decorating the Christmas tree, with Spencer helping and chatting with us too. I had a suitcase of my stuff in Carly's room.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and I turned around and smiled to see Freddie. He was wearing a green tee shirt and green baggy pants with red shoes and a Santa hat.

"Hey guys," he said with a smile, shutting the door. He was rolling and suitcase with one hand and held two envelopes in the other. He held a wrapped present in his arm, against his side. He put the suitcase next to the couch and he put the envelopes under the Christmas tree. "These are your presents, guys… Spencer, yours is the only wrapped one. Carly, Sam, I know they're just envelopes but I think you'll like what's inside." He grinned.

I looked at the envelopes and smiled, seeing my name on one envelope, Carly's on another, and Spencer's on the other.

But then I froze. Carly's presents for us were under the Christmas tree too. And Spencer's. But I didn't get anyone anything. I completely forgot. But I didn't want to tell them, even though they might've known because there were no gifts from me under the tree.

"Uh… guys, I have to uh… run an errand," I told them, and before they could say anything I grabbed my purse and hoped there was enough money in it, and then I zoomed out to the mall.

* * *

At the mall, it was easy to find Carly's present. I got her eyeliner, lip gloss, and a pair of dangling silver earrings with pink hearts at the end. They were so girly. So Carly.

Freddie and Spencer were harder. I finally found this art store and I got Spencer all of this cool art stuff and a book about art. It was the least I could do, he treated me like his little sister for all these years.

I spent almost an hour trying to find something good for Freddie, but I really couldn't find anything so I ended up just getting him a nice laptop case, but not too expensive. As much as I'd love to be, I'm far from rich.

On my way back, I saw a card store. I decided to buy a few cheap cards and envelops but then write on them. So I bought three of the same Christmas cards, three white envelopes, and wrapping paper for the presents. and then ran back to Carly's apartment.

But before I got in, I sat in the hallway and grabbed a pen and leaned the cards on the wall as I wrote them. On the first one, I wrote a nice card for Spencer thanking him for everything, and pretty much the same kind of thing for Carly, also saying some of our inside jokes.

I then took a deep breath and took out the last blank card, Freddie's, with a smile. I remembered the birthday card he got me for my sixteenth birthday, and how amazing that made my birthday. It was my turn to return the favor.

_**Dear Freddie,**_

_**This has been a long… interesting experience with you around for years. I will admit, you're a dork, and I'm not planning on stopping hurting you. But I can tell you right now that I don't hate you. You're an amazing friend. Sorry for everything I did over the years, but I'm not stopping.**_

_**But somehow, I think you're okay with that.**_

_**So thanks for helping with iCarly, helping me with school, but most of all, thank you so much for being a really good friend.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Sam**_

I stared at the card, taking a deep breath. I just scribbled that all down quickly, not even thinking about the fact that he, Carly, and Spencer were all going to read it. I shrugged. What I wrote was the truth. They were probably going to be shocked at seeing that I wrote a nice card to Fredward, but you know what? Let them be shocked. That's me. I then wrapped the presents with the wrapping paper I bought and the tape that came with the wrapping paper, and I taped the cards onto the presents.

I walked into Carly's apartment. It was sort of dark, but the colorful Christmas lights were on. I heard Christmas music playing, and I smelled Spencer making spaghetti tacos. Carly and Freddie were on the couch talking, and I sneaked behind the couch to quickly put the presents under the tree.

Carly heard me and smiled. "You're back!" she exclaimed, and then laughed. "Where were you?"

"Oh, _nowhere," _I said with a smirk. Carly moved a bit to give me a spot on the couch, and I plopped there. I decided not to care that Carly was in the middle of Freddie and I. I didn't _always _have to be next to him, as much as I wanted to.

"Hey, why don't you guys turn on the TV?" Spencer called. "Some Christmas movies are probably playing."

"Okay!" Carly said with a smile. "Where's the remote?" she asked, maybe to herself. She stood up, and there was still a big space between Freddie and I but I subtly slid closer to Freddie so that when Carly came back down, maybe she would let me be in the middle of her and Freddie.

She seemed to find it, and my plan worked, so now I was in the middle of Carly and Freddie. After she sat, she turned on the TV and looked through the channels until some old, sweet little Christmas movie was playing. I smiled at it. We looked at the guide and saw that Christmas movies were playing on this channel all night. So we just watched, and soon Spencer sat on the other side of Carly, so now we were sitting in this order: Spencer, Carly, me, and Freddie. Spencer also brought us plates with spaghetti tacos, two on each plate but there was a big plate of them on the coffee table in front of us.

It was also cold, so Spencer brought a big red blanket and we all put it over our shoulders. I felt my knee touching Freddie's. We all ate and smiled and talked at the commercials, and soon it got late. I was tired, and I put my feet on the couch and felt my eyes get heavy. I let them close, listening to the soothing, quiet movie on the TV.

**Freddie's POV:**

I was on the end of the couch, feeling just so cozy and calm. It had just become Christmas, it being around two AM. I'd been sitting there for hours next to the people who are closest to me (besides my family). Next to me was Sam, next to her was Carly, and next to Carly was Spencer.

We just ate some nice spaghetti tacos, and Carly and Sam felt asleep. Spencer looked at them and smiled, and he noticed that I was still awake and he whispered, "Hey, I'm going to my room. Night Freddo."

I nodded. "Night Spencer," I whispered with a smile. "And thanks again for letting me stay."

"No problem!" he whispered, and then he went into his room and I heard his door quietly shut.

I watched the Christmas movie on the TV, which was starting to annoy me but I knew if I turned the TV off then it would be too silent. So I kept it on but lowered the sound a bit. I had an adrenaline rush because when I woke up, it would be Christmas. So I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, even though I was sort of tired.

I then lowered the sound a lot, so much that I could hear Carly and Sam's quiet breathing. I turned and looked at Sam and I smiled. And then soon, as she slept, her head lowered and leaned on my shoulder. This wasn't the first time this happened. I remembered the time when we had to watch all these dancing videos for iCarly, she fell asleep on my shoulder but I shrugged her off. This time, I didn't dare move. But Sam did. She moved her arms and now her hands were gently touching my chest. She also turned her head and she was breathing calmly into my ear. The calm breathing was so sweet, and I wanted to turn off the TV, but I didn't want to move or else it was possible that Sam would move away from me. So I just closed my eyes, and went into dream land.

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up on Christmas morning to the TV because something playing was loud. I opened my eyes and moved them around to see Carly and Spencer cooking something in the kitchen. And then I looked up and realized that my head was on top of Freddie's shoulder and my arms were sort of around him. And this was the weird part: He was awake. And he didn't even yell at me or push me away.

"She's awake," Freddie called with a smile.

Carly grinned and walked over. She giggled, "Freddie woke up first, and when I woke up he told me that you've been on him like this all night."

I bit my lip and let out a little bit of a laugh, but I felt my face turn red. "Sorry Freddica," I said, and then got off of him.

He laughed. "It's fine. Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed. I then stood and gave Carly a hug. "Carls, this is gonna be the best Christmas ever."

"I know, right?" Carly said excitedly as she pulled away from me. "And Spencer and I are making some eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns."

I felt my taste buds crazily crave that as I said, "Definitely the best Christmas ever."

Carly and Freddie laughed, and then Carly walked back to the kitchen. I smelled the breakfast more and more, knowing it was cooking. I was standing a little in front of the couch, and I turned around to see Freddie still sitting on the couch, sort of staring at me. But not in a creepy way, in a sweet way. But aggressive Sam took control of me when I looked at him and said, "What?"

"Huh?" he asked, blushing a bit.

"You were staring at me."

"You uh… had something in your hair…" he stammered.

"If you say so," I said sarcastically, but he didn't answer. Soon, I saw that the breakfast was ready and I ran over and took a seat at the table.

Carly chuckled and put a plate in front of me, and I dug in. Freddie soon took a seat, and then Carly, then Spencer and we all sat and ate quietly. Spencer had turned Christmas music on, so that definitely helped the Christmas spirit.

After dinner, Spencer shouted in a jokingly childish way, "Present time!"

We all smiled and laughed a bit. I don't know about them, but I was just happy because this was the first time I'd ever felt the Christmas spirit.

"Let's take turns opening," Carly said, as we all knelt next to the presents.

"Open the ones from me first!" Spencer exclaimed excitedly. I loved how Spencer was a grown man but he could act like a kid sometimes. But, on the other hand, he could be a really mature person. Carly was lucky to have him take care of her.

Carly, Freddie and I opened the presents from Spencer. He got us all gift cards to a department store. Not the most creative thing, but hey, how was he supposed to know what we'd like?

"Open mine now!" Carly exclaimed, and that's what we did. She gave me the same sorts of things I gave her, and she wrote a nice card about our friendship. Along with the card were a cute little perfume and some nice bangles. I thanked her, and then I told them to open my presents.

They seemed to all like their presents. Carly and Spencer hugged me, but I mostly studied Freddie's reaction because he was taking a long time to react. He smiled at the card and studied the laptop case. He then looked up at me, and he smiled. I smiled back. Carly and Spencer were silent, as if they knew that this was a special moment for me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I hugged him back, but for only about five amazing seconds.

Then, we opened Freddie's presents. He got Spencer a tee shirt, and he got Carly and I the same thing. They were in envelopes. At first I thought they would be cards, but there were no cards. It looked like some sort of coupon. I read it, and it was a coupon. It was a coupon that Freddie made. It was one free shopping spree with him.

When I noticed Carly had the same thing, I looked at Freddie asked: "Wait, a shopping spree like the three of us?"

"Nope, I'll take each of you shopping individually," he said proudly. I grinned. Shopping with Freddie? How could I not smile?

Carly and I hugged him at the same time. He hugged both of us back. Of course I'd love to hug him by ourselves, but whatever.

* * *

Later, since Freddie and I were spending a while at Carly's, we were still there. Carly said she needed to shower, and Spencer was out at a store. So when Carly was in the shower and Spencer was gone, I was alone with Freddie in the living room.

I was looking at the Christmas tree, with all the ornaments and decorations still around, and I smiled. Freddie was just walking around awkwardly.

"So…" he said, walking over to me. "Did you like your first real Christmas?"

I grinned. "It was awesome."

"It really was," he smiled. "But hey, it's not over. And how long are you staying?"

I frowned a bit. I didn't want to leave. "I don't know," I said, "tomorrow or the next day."

"Yeah, same," Freddie said, also frowning a bit. He probably didn't want to leave either.

I stood, since he was standing too. I walked towards him. "Tonight, I'll try not to fall asleep on you." I smirked.

He laughed. "No, it's fine."

I smiled, standing in front of him. "If you say so," I said.

But he didn't seem to answer. He seemed a little awkwardly embarrassed and a little bit shocked. He was looking up. He opened his mouth a bit, as if he was going to say something. Then he just closed it. I decided to see what he was so speechless about. I looked up.

Oh crap.

We were under the mistletoe.

So cliché, you think. We're under the mistletoe, we're going to kiss, we're going to fall in love, and be happily ever after.

No.

We've kissed before. Nothing happened, (except for the fact that it was the best moment of my life). But here we were, under a mistletoe. then I looked into his deep brown eyes. They looked so amazing at the moment, as I felt them getting closer and closer to me as he leaned his face in to mine. He seemed to freeze and he stopped leaning in to kiss me, maybe because I wasn't leaning in. So I took over and turned my head up to let my lips touch him.

I closed my eyes, and it seemed like the first time we kissed. His lips were so soft. At first, it seemed like our lips were just touching, but we both tilted our heads a bit and we were kissing. We were really kissing under the mistletoe. I thought about the first time we kissed, and how Carly found out. I decided I would need to tell Carly. But I then decided to just stop thinking about it, and enjoy the kiss while it lasted.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

**Okay, really long chapter! Haha, sorry. I hope you liked it. And I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long! Review!**


	7. iGo Shopping

**Chapter 7: iGo Shopping**

**Sam's POV:**

I love the fact that Freddie's taking me shopping, just him and me. I'm making myself think of it as a date, but that's bad because he took Carly shopping too.

It was the day after Christmas, and Freddie and I were still staying at Carly's. He took Carly to the mall first, and while they were gone, I showered, ate, watched TV, and hung out with Spencer. They came back after some hours, and we all just hung out for a while, but then Freddie asked me if I wanted to go shopping, and of course, I said yes. I was excitedly walking with Freddie, arms touching, to the mall.

* * *

When we got to the mall, I had a big smile on my face, looking around at everything. It had been a while since I'd been at the mall. I turned to Freddie, and he was staring at my eyes, smiling.

"Thanks so much, Freddie," I said, smiling. We hadn't said a word about the mistletoe. I felt like we should've, though, because we needed to tell Carly. And we had to tell her together, because if I told her myself, she'd get mad at Freddie for not telling her and vice versa.

"For what?" he asked calmly, with a content smile.

"For this, and for…" I stopped myself. I was going to say "for last night" but I didn't want him to know that I really enjoyed kissing him. But I think he knew what I was going to say, because he said: "Hey, I wanted you to have the best Christmas ever. So this is your gift and… about the thing…"

Yup. He knew what I meant. "Well, I guess it's a Christmas tradition I never experienced," I said awkwardly. I mean, it's true, kissing under the mistletoe is a Christmas tradition but I thought it was still weird for me to say that.

Freddie chuckled and nodded, probably because for once I was the one acting awkward instead of him. But I think he wanted to change the subject, because he said, "Okay, let's go!"

I smiled, and we walked into one of my favorite clothes stores. I let him help me pick out things, because I wanted to wear stuff that he would like. I tried on a bunch of stuff, starting with a white tank top with a blue and black plaid shirt over it and black skinny jeans, and when I came out to show him, he smiled and said: "That looks awesome. Let's get the shirts and pants."

I smiled and looked down, then back up. "Thanks Freddie." I went back into the dressing room and changed back, and we went to the counter and bought the stuff. So that's basically how it went for a while, and he said _everything _looked good on me.

Soon, we went to the food court and he bought me food. He was being _so _sweet and I was surprised at how much money he was spending on me. He was acting like this was a…

A date.

When we got our food and sat down at the food court, I knew I needed to thank him. "Freddie, how are you being so nice to me?"

He chuckled and took a sip of his soda. "I don't know. You deserve it."

I smiled and felt my face blush a bit. "No, I really don't. I'm never nice to you."

"Yes, you actually are. Maybe you don't even notice it, but you are," Freddie said, a smile on his face.

I smiled and took a deep breath. I knew it was time to talk about the mistletoe kiss the night before. "Freddie, remember that time we kissed? Like a while back?"

**Freddie's POV:**

"Freddie, remember that time we kissed? Like a while back?"

I love how Sam asked me if I remembered the first time we kiss. It was a time that it was impossible for me to forget. But guess what? We kissed _again_. This time we kissed because we were accidentally under the mistletoe. Best. Kiss. Ever. But I knew she meant the first kiss. "Of course," I said, but then I realized I shouldn't have said that. "Well, I mean, it was my first kiss so like, yeah." Nice save, Freddie.

"Well, remember how we didn't want to tell Carly and she found out?" Sam asked.

Well, it was sort of Sam's fault that Carly found out, but I didn't say that. And besides, she had laughing gas so she had no idea what she was saying. And I knew where she was going was this. "We have to tell her about the kiss last night, huh?"

Sam seemed a little shocked that I brought it up. It seemed like to her, it was really awkward to talk about. But she sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah."

We were just quietly eating, and I thought about Sam. Her phone rang and she answered it, and apparently, it was Melanie.

I thought about that time when I thought Sam played a trick on me, pretending to have a twin sister. I really thought that it was a prank. But I stopped thinking that when Melanie and I went out and she kissed me.

She doesn't kiss the way Sam kisses.

When Sam and I kissed for the first time, it was the best feeling. All of my feelings for her just really developed and my heart had never been so happy. When I kissed Melanie, it was just like lips touching. And that's when I realized that it wasn't a prank. But I couldn't tell Sam that.

After they hung up, I asked Sam: "Who was that?" I knew who it was. I just needed to create conversation.

"Melanie," Sam said, and then she remembered that I thought it was a prank, so she rolled her eyes. "My _sister_. I know we ended up telling you that she wasn't real but you were so determined so whatever. But she's real, Freddie."

"I know," I said simply.

Sam narrowed her eyebrows. "Wait… didn't you think it was a prank?"

"I _did_," I explained, "but then… I realized that she definitely wasn't real."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "And how so?"

_Crap_, I thought. But I had an awkward moment and blurted, "Uh… you know how I went out with her?"

"Yup," Sam said, seeming a little bit annoyed at the thought. "She told me _all _about it. She kept talking about how you guys kissed. What about that?"

"That's when I realized she was real," I told her.

"You mean how she actually went out with you and I would never?" Sam asked.

"Uh… sure," I said. That was sort of better than what I was going to say.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Fredward, what's the _real _reason you're hiding from me?"

I took a deep breath. "Well… you know how me and you kissed?"

"Duh," Sam said, seeming really annoyed.

I sighed. "Well, I kissed Melanie and it just… wasn't the same."

Sam frowned, seeming very sad about what I'd just said. "Wait… you mean you liked her kiss better than mine?"

"Sure, go with that," I said with a little bit of sarcasm, smirking a bit. Then I realized what I'd just said. _Oh God, _I thought. _I just pretty much_ _told Sam that I liked her kiss._

She didn't answer; she just smiled. I knew she knew what I meant. I knew she knew I liked her kiss. It's weird, because it almost seemed like with her small smile and the way she blushed, she might've actually liked the kiss, too. And Sam had been blushing around me a lot lately. It was sort of weird.

When we finished our food and threw it out, I asked Sam if she wanted anything else. She shook her head and asked, "Freddie, what more could I ask for?"

I smiled. "So you liked this?" I asked. And when I saw her smile back, I knew that that was all I needed. This was why I was so excited for taking her out. I just wanted to see her smile.

"I loved this," Sam said with a smile. Then she hugged me around my shoulders and I hugged her around the top of her hips, and she smiled up at me while we hugged. "Freddie, you're the best."

"Nah," I said, still hugging her. "But I'm glad you don't hate me anymore."

She let go of me and looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes looked so big and thoughtful at the moment, as if she were abut to kiss me. But she didn't. She just hugged me again, this time briefly.

* * *

On our way back, the scariest thing happened. We were just on the sidewalk, walking back to Carly's apartment, when suddenly I noticed some scary, strong looking guys, with creepy smiles, in around their twenties, were following us. I turned around, and they seemed to be smiling and watching Sam.

I put my arm around her shoulder and started walking really fast, pulling her with me.

She shrugged my arm off of her. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Sam, there's some scary guys behind us staring at you," I said in almost a whisper.

Sam glanced behind her. "Oh crap," she muttered under her breath.

"You know them?" I asked, shocked.

"Maybe. Now run." She grabbed my arm and we ran. We reached a fork in the road, and if we turned right we would reach Carly and my apartment building, but Sam pulled me to the left.

"What are you doing?" I snapped quietly.

"They can't know where we're going!" she exclaimed. "They'll find where Carly lives!"

I had no idea what was even going on. Who were these guys and how did Sam know them? I decided I'd ask her later.

We then hid at the side of a building, and we breathed quietly.

"Sam… Sam, what's going on?" I whispered to her, looking at her wet blue eyes.

"Th… those guys… they… I don't know how they found me…" she whispered, seeming as if she was about to break out into tears.

"Who are they? And how do they even know you?" I whispered.

"One day I was just walking alone and they like saw me, I guess," she whispered. "I was walking home from Carly's apartment, and I'm around here a lot and I guess they know that. And they like… harassed me…. A lot…" And that's when it happened. The first time I actually saw Sam cry. But she didn't cry loud, she cried silently because we still had to make sure those guys didn't hear her.

I hugged her, and I held her tight. This time she didn't hug me back, but I didn't care. Sam got harassed, and I think I knew what she meant by that. So I just held her for a while, until I whispered, "Maybe we should see if we're gone and then head back."

"Okay," Sam whispered with a small sniff. I took her hand, and she let me. She actually let me. I peeked around, and it seemed clear, but just on case I put my arm around her shoulders and we quickly walked to Carly's apartment.

When we were right outside of Carly's apartment, Sam looked at me. "Freddie, thank you so much." She gave me a soft, quick, half-a-second long kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, Sam," I said softly, my heart beating quickly from the way she kissed my cheek. I then opened the door and Carly was lying on the couch watching Girly Cow.

Carly looked at us and grinned. She looked at Sam's shopping bags and exclaimed, "You got a lot of stuff!"

Sam slightly smiled and nodded.

"You okay?" Carly asked Sam softly.

Sam looked at me and smiled, then back at Carly. "I'm great," she grinned. "Hey, Carls, wanna look through our clothes?"

Carly smiled and agreed, and they sat on the couch and showed each other the clothes I bought them. I just stared at Sam, realizing what she goes through. I realized that she really does care about me, and that she's really a good person.

Is it possible to be this in love with a girl?


	8. iFladoodles

**Chapter 8: iFladoodles  
**

**Freddie's POV:**

It's funny, how random things can get people talking. I was in the iCarly studio with Carly and Sam, and we were eating fladoodles. They're these weird snacks that surprisingly taste good. We didn't think they existed when we told our crazy biggest fan Mandy to get them for us, and when we tried them they were actually amazing so we got some more. The three of us were sitting on beanbags, and soon Carly went downstairs to help Spencer with his sculpture.

So Sam and I were alone in the iCarly studio. I cherished every moment I had alone with her. It's not like I didn't like being with Carly, it's just that being alone with Sam is amazing. We were chewing on fladoodles, silently.

But like I said, it's funny how random things can get people talking. As I ate them, the taste on my tongue reminded me of the first time I ate them, when Mandy gave them to us. And closing my eyes, eating it, thinking of memories, I thought of Sam. And I looked at her and I smiled. I wanted to talk.

Too bad I blurted out the most random, awkward thing for a conversation-starter. "Sam, remember Christmas night under the mistletoe?" I blurted that out quickly, wondering why I'd even brought it up. _Ugh, _I thought. _I'm so stupid._

She narrowed her eyebrows as if I were the craziest creature on the planet. She nodded and talked slowly, "Yeah…" She then threw a fladoodle in the air and let it fall into her mouth.

I wasn't even sure what to say. "Well… weren't we going to tell Carly?" I asked. I shrugged slightly. That was an okay excuse to talk about it. I then grabbed like twenty fladoodles and stuffed them into my mouth. They were sort of a good thing to eat when you're feeling awkward.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Well, this was an interesting conversation. We just sat there silently for another ten minutes, and the only sounds we heard were the loud crunches we made by chewing the fladoodles.

Carly walked in, and she could tell how awkward this was. I gave Sam a look, hoping she understood what I was trying to ask her. I thought maybe this was the time to tell Carly about the second kiss. I think Sam understood, because she nodded slightly.

"Carls," Sam said. Carly, still standing, turned her head to Sam. "Yeah?" Carly asked. Sam motioned for Carly to sit in the beanbag chair in the middle of Freddie and I.

"What's up?" Carly asked.

"We have to tell you something," I said, getting into the conversation. We wanted to tell her together.

"We?" Carly asked, biting her lip. By the way Sam and I were talking and the way we looked, it probably seemed like we were going out or something… yeah. In my dreams.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "we."

"Should I be scared?" Carly asked, chuckling a bit.

Sam grinned a bit. I looked at her super white teeth. "No, it's just…" She looked like she was about to say it, but she got scared. She looked at me. I guess she wanted me to do the honors.

Carly narrowed her eyebrows at her, and then she turned to me.

I looked at her, then at Sam, and then I just looked down and stuffed five fladoodles into my mouth. Eh. A good excuse to not have to say something.

"Guys, how bad could it be?" Carly asked, seeming a bit angry.

"It's not really _bad_," Sam said as I still chewed on the fladoodles. She then looked at me, her eyes seeming to beg me to tell her.

Quicker than I'd ever even thought I could talk, I blurted, "Sam and I kissed under the mistletoe!"

Carly raised her eyebrows, and I looked at Sam quickly. We both had wide eyes. We ran out of the room and almost fell down the stairs as we ran downstairs.

I don't know why we were so freaked out about telling Carly. It seemed like it was something so horrible, almost like a crime, to just kiss Sam. I sort of liked it being a secret though. I liked our first kiss being a secret too. But I was scared another stupid incident like Sam getting laughing gas and not realizing what she was saying would happen again.

Sam and I sat on the couch silently, until we heard the elevator door open and we both turned our heads and saw Carly walk out of the elevator. Her eyebrows were down a bit as if she were angry. She was holding the bag of fladoodles in her left hand but she put it down on the coffee table. She stood in front of the couch, seeming a little bit angry. Her hands were on her hips. But what Carly said surprised me: "Do you guys seriously think I care?"

I grinned, glancing at Sam then back at Carly. Carly picked up the fladoodles and sat in the middle of Sam and I. "By the way guys," Carly said, "you forgot your fladoodles." She grinned at us.

As I chewed on the fladoodles, my eyes were closed again.

It really is funny, how the weirdest things can get me talking.**

* * *

****Author's Note: Ugh, guys, sorry it took me so long and it's not really even a good topic. It really doesn't fit the fladoodles topic that much. It was hard. I got writer's block, that's why it took so long and it didn't come out very good. But trust me, I will try very hard to finish the next chapter a lot faster and I hope it'll be a lot better. Thanks! Review!**


	9. iSick

**Chapter 9: iSick **

**Sam's POV:**

I was at Carly's, and it was midnight. It wasn't a school night, and Freddie and I were sleeping over. I was in the middle of the two of them, and our eyes were on the TV as we watched the Girly Cow all-night marathon. My eyes were getting heavy and tired. My head was heavy too and it slowly moved and it was about to rest on Freddie's shoulder, but I was scared he would push me away so I leaned it on Carly's shoulder.

We were still eating popcorn. I'd eaten so much. We all had different bowls because Carly and Freddie wanted to be healthy without butter, where as my popcorn was so yellow and greasy with butter. I'd eaten three bowls of the buttery popcorn, and I was almost done with my fourth. Don't worry; I had some soda to wash it down.

Yup. I'm so healthy, eh? The thing that makes me the stupidest for eating so unhealthily was that my stomach was hurting the whole day, even before I ate all of this junk. I'd told Carly that my stomach hurt and she told me to stay away from bad food. I didn't listen. But as I ate the popcorn and drank the soda, Carly was too tired to notice.

But now, my stomach was upset. It turned and I put my arms over my stomach. But suddenly I felt something coming up my throat. Quickly, I stood up, forgetting that the bowl of popcorn was on my lap. But I didn't really care as I quickly stood and ran to the bathroom past Spencer's room and threw up into the toilet.

I heard Carly and Freddie's quick footsteps coming. They both stepped into the bathroom. We'd all been falling asleep before but now we were all wide awake. I frowned, kneeling in front of the toilet. The worst part was that it wasn't the kind of thing where after I threw up once I felt better. My stomach still hurt, and I knew I was going to throw up after.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked, worried. She squatted beside me, putting her hand lightly on the top of my back.

I grabbed a paper towel from the roll she had on the sink counter and wiped my face. "No," I groaned. The pains in my stomach grew and I knew that I was going to throw up again.

"Aw," Carly said sadly, rubbing my back. She surprisingly didn't comment on the fact that she told me not to eat the junk food after my stomach hurt. I guess she felt bad for me. "I'll get you medicine."

"Thanks," I sighed, turning and seeing her leave, but then seeing that Freddie was still in the doorway. I ignored him as I threw up again. I felt tears fill my eyes. It was obvious that I was probably about to cry as I said, "Freddork, you can leave. You don't need to see me barf on everything." My voice cracked in the middle of a sentence because I was about to cry. I then threw up again, but surprisingly felt a hand on my back.

I looked to my left and saw Freddie, and I let a tear roll on my eyelash before I tightly closed my eyes to make it go away. "Ugh," I groaned sadly.

"Shh," he said, now rubbing my back. "It's okay."

I threw up _again_, and Freddie seemed to get up and he was looking for something. "Got it," I heard him mumble, and then I felt him touching my hair. I then realized that he was attempting to put it in a ponytail to get it to stay away from my face as I threw up. I smiled a bit. It was sweet, but he had no idea what he was doing.

I turned around and smirked. "I can put my hair in a ponytail."

"I know," he said, smirking back. "But I want to be here for you."

I loved how we were sort of friends now. "Thanks, but I got it," I said, smiling a bit as he handed me the scrunchie and I put my hair into a ponytail.

He then kneeled next to me. Wow, how romantic. Freddie and I kneeling in front of a toilet I was about to throw up into.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, _amazing_," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, throwing up is the bomb."

He chuckled. "Well you're not throwing up anymore."

"But I still feel like crap," I sighed. Soon Carly ran back into the room with some medicine. I took it. I said, "Well, I have medicine and I'm not throwing up anymore but my stomach hurts. But I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night because I have to throw up so I guess I'm sleeping in the bathroom."

Carly laughed. "No, we'll bring a garbage can into my room."

"Thanks guys," I said, standing weakly with my hand on my stomach. They both seemed to be tired too, so we took the elevator up to Carly's room because I didn't want to take the stairs because of my stomach. And what mama says goes.

* * *

The next day, I had to go home because Carly had been planning to visit her Granddad on that particular day. My mom wasn't home, so I sat in my bed and watched TV for a while. I was in my pajamas, a black tank top and dark blue shorts. I was hungry but I didn't feel like getting up because my stomach hurt. I looked over to my mirror on the wall, and saw that my face looked paler than usual, but even a little red. My face looked tired and sick and gross.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I was actually sort of scared. No one ever knocked on the door. I wanted to get up and get it, but when I tried to get off of my bed, I ended up just rolling off and plopping on the floor. I was upstairs, but I screamed, "WHO IS IT?" I hoped whoever was at the door would hear it.

And he did. "Sam?" he said, not seeming very loud.

I smiled. It was Freddie. I recognized his sweet voice. "Come in!" I shouted.

I didn't see him but I heard him come in and then close and lock the front door again. I crawled to the stairs but I didn't feel like walking downstairs so I just said: "Hey."

He looked up the stairs at me. He was holding a bag. "Hey, Sam, are you okay?"

"No," I said. "I'm sick. And cold. And why are you here?" I know I seemed mean. But hey, I was in a bad mood.

"Because you're sick and cold," Freddie said, with a small smile. He started walking upstairs and I quickly crawled back into my room and climbed onto my bed. I turned off the TV. I then lied back except I had my head held up by a pillow. Freddie walked into my room.

**Freddie's POV: **

"Hold on," I said. "Let me do something." I ran downstairs with the bag of stuff I'd brought to Sam's house. I took out some ham-flavored soup and put it in the microwave.

Sam narrowed her eyebrows. "What the heck did you just do?"

"Put something in the microwave," I said with a shrug. I wanted to surprise her. I looked at her sick face and realized that she was so gorgeous, even though she was so obviously sick.

Sam shrugged it off. She pulled the cover over her shoulders. "So like… you're here," she said awkwardly, pulling the covers to her even more tightly, eyeing me with her big blue eyes.

"I'm here," I said, nodding slowly. "Well… Carly probably would've come, but you know. Yakima."

She nodded slowly.

Well, this was awkward.

I felt goosebumps on my arm and my teeth chattering. "Why is your house so cold?"

She shrugged. "Heater doesn't work."

"Ah," I shrugged, envying that she got to be under covers _and _she was about to be able to have some hot ham-flavored soup.

I heard the microwave beep, and I grinned. "Be right back," I said, and I ran downstairs and took the soup out of the microwave. I poured it into a bowl and smelled it. It smelled good… like ham. I then found a tray and went back upstairs carefully. I walked into Sam's room and put the tray on her lap, over the blanket. I then put the bowl of soup and a spoon on the tray.

"Aw, Freddica," Sam said. She took a spoonful and blew on it slowly, and then she put it in her mouth. After she swallowed the soup, she looked at me with a happy, surprised look. Her eyebrows were raised. "_Ham-flavored_?" Sam asked excitedly.

I smiled. "Ham-flavored," I agreed.

"Thanks Freddie," Sam said with a grin. "For the soup… for even coming in the first place… and for being so nice last night."

I smiled. "You think I'd be mean to you when you're sick?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I thought you would," she admitted, using her Sam-like voice. "Oh wow, this is like liquid ham."

"Way to make the soup seem disgusting," I said with a laugh. She laughed too. We were silent for a couple of minutes. She was just eating her soup, and I was shivering and rubbing my arms. Her house was freezing!

"Uh, you want to like, warm up?" Sam asked randomly, sounding more awkward than she ever had, in the history of ever.

"Huh?" I asked, but then noticed she was motioning for me to come under the blanket.

"Oh," I smiled and sat next to Sam on her full-sized bed and pulled her soft blanket over my shoulders. I looked at her, so beautiful, just calmly eating her soup. I was just so glad that she was okay, and I would do anything for her to always be okay. I would do anything just to see her smiling, laughing, and being healthy.

And I eyed her for a long time, staring. I hoped she wouldn't notice. Her face was whiter than ever and had patches of red. Her eyes had red parts in them and they were very heavy with bags under them. And yet, she was still beautiful from my eyes. What, is this girl perfect?


	10. iNightmare

**Chapter 10: iNightmare**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean so much! Okay, hope you like the chapter!**

**Sam's POV:**

It was the weekend after I'd gotten sick, a Friday night. We just finished iCarly, and Freddie and I were staying over Carly's house again. I was feeling a lot better, and we were watching an old horror movie. It was stupid because it wasn't scary. But Carly was freaked out by it. And Freddie seemed like he was really scared but he was trying to hide it. It wasn't working.

When it was done, it was around four in the morning and the three of us were lying in our sleeping bags on the floor, talking, but we were all so tired. Carly could've stayed on her bed, but she felt bad so she didn't.

"Wait… Carls… if you're not sleeping on your bed, can't I?" I asked. Come on, it's a big comfy bed, way better than mine! It can't go to waste.

"Yeah, whatever," Carly said, seeming very tired.

I grinned and climbed up onto Carly's bed. Freddie was half asleep in the sleeping bag next to Carly's bed, and Carly was a foot or two away from Freddie. Carly soon got up and went downstairs because she was thirsty and she said she was also going to brush her teeth.

Freddie was pretty much asleep, so I decided to just close my heavy eyes and sleep.

My dream was creepy. It reminded me of the movie. The movie wasn't scary at all, but it was scary if you're the main characters.

_I was with Freddie. We were running away from some really creepy looking monsters and zombies. It seemed cheesy, but it was scary because in the movie, one of the characters got killed in this scene. So we were in some everlasting cave of some sort, and we were just sprinting as fast as we could, but the monsters and zombies were getting closer and closer. I wondered where Carly was._

_Soon, I decided to stand against the wall and hope that the monsters didn't see me. And my plan worked, but they were still chasing Freddie._

_And then the monster took a hold of him. "FREDDIE!" I screamed. I tightly shut my eyes and felt tears in them. "FREDDIE! FREDDIE, DON'T! PLEASE!"_

_Suddenly, I felt something on my arm, and a calming voice mumbling into my ear. I blinked and there I was. I woke up._

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Freddie's face. He looked so gorgeous, and so worried. The room was still dark. I swallowed and realized that I was sweating and breathing heavily. "Wait… it was just a dream?"

"It was just a dream," Freddie whispered.

I turned my head a bit and saw that Carly was still downstairs. I looked back at Freddie, who was still standing next to the bed, his hand on my arm, his face in front of mine. I took another deep breath. "Wow."

Freddie smirked. "So, you were dreaming about me?"

I felt my heart beating faster. "No!" I exclaimed.

"So you were just screaming out my name for no reason?" Freddie asked slyly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever, you were in my dream. So what?"

Freddie laughed. "Well what happened? You were like screaming out my name as if someone was about to die!"

"Well someone was about to die," I mumbled.

Freddie chuckled. "What, was the scary movie too much to handle?" he joked.

"No, it was so dumb," I said truthfully. "But monsters were chasing you… it was so real… and you were about to get killed like that guy in the movie."

Freddie's smirk disappeared. "So you really were scared that I was going to die? Like you didn't want me to?" This time, he wasn't joking. I'm surprised that he wasn't being all stupid and sarcastic.

"Freddie," I sighed. I then smiled. "No one's allowed to hurt you except for me."

He grinned. "Yeah, you too."

I smirked. "Freddie, no one hurts me. You couldn't even if you tried."

"I have tried," Freddie chuckled.

I laughed. "You have? Wow…" I then smiled. "Well thanks for waking me."

He smiled back. "Anytime. Like I said last week, I want to be here for you."

I just grinned, as he gave my arm a slow rub and I watched him go back down to his sleeping bag. He looked so great, even after four in the morning. I pulled the covers over me, and when I heard him lie down, I said softly, "Goodnight Freddie."

I could almost hear his smile although it was too dark to see, as he whispered, "Goodnight Sam."

I closed my eyes, and dreamt of Freddie. But this time, they were dreams I never wanted to wake up from.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. iMovies

**Chapter 11: iMovies**

**Sam's POV:**

I was still at Carly's with Freddie there, too. The night before this was the night that I had the nightmare about Freddie. Now, the three of us were going to see a new, really scary movie that was coming out in the theaters. When Carly heard about my nightmare, she didn't want to go because she was worried I'd get scared. But I bet she didn't want to see it either, because she gets really freaked out with scary movies.

But I needed to prove to Freddie, and to myself, that scary movies don't scare Sam Puckett. So, we were going to see some really creepy thing with a bunch of ghosts trying to kill people and all of that chiz.

So, we went to see the movie. Carly's idea was to have Freddie in the middle of us so on case we got scared. Yeah, right. He'll be the most scared. And she wanted me to have the aisle seat because she wanted to be next to two people. I thought that was weird, because the other person she'd be next to would be a complete stranger, but I did as she said because I had nothing against sitting next to Freddie. Hehe.

So we got to the theater and started watching the movie, crunching popcorn loudly because we were already freaked out by the music. Well, I wasn't really freaked out. Yet.

Later in the movie, I realized that I was shivering. I was really freaking out. Wait, since when did I get scared of scary movies? I realized soon that Freddie and my elbows were touching on the armrest we shared.

About halfway through the movie, my teeth were chattering and my heart was beating fast. When a ghost attacked a girl, I actually screamed. But thank God I wasn't the only one who screamed. Carly did too, and I think a few other people in the theater also screamed.

I kept freaking out though, even at the parts that no one else freaked out about. Freddie had to calm me down.

"It's just a movie," he would whisper. "It's just a movie."

"No it's not Fredward," I said, rolling my eyes. I then said softly, partly just to try to be dramatic to annoy him, "It's more than that."

Somehow the movie was scaring me so much that when Freddie and my arms were on the armrest, at a scary part, I grabbed his wrist. I didn't even mean to, but when I noticed that I did about a second later, Freddie was smiling, looking at our hands touching.

Later, we went back to Carly's. I'm not proud to say that as Carly and Freddie were talking and laughing, I was the only one who was still creeped out by the movie.

What the chiz happened to me? Sam Puckett's never scared!

Eh. Whatever. So somehow it ended up that Carly went grocery shopping with Spencer, and they asked if Freddie and I wanted to come and I was too lazy and Freddie didn't go either for whatever reason. We decided to take a walk outside, and we were walking around and it was drizzling. But soon, we heard thunder and we screamed and laughed because neither of us were really scared. So we went between the two buildings that we went to hide from those creepy guys who were following us a while back.

So we were standing there awkwardly between the buildings, feeling rain on our heads, and then I decided to just be nice for once. I smiled. "Thanks for like… calming me." I laughed.

He laughed too. "No prob… but since when are you scared of horror movies?" He asked, shocked.

I shrugged. "I don't know!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, and there was silence for a moment. And I liked talking to him, and I wanted him to know how much I appreciated him. So I walked a little bit closer to him about half a foot away, and said, "Thanks… for everything. For being there for me, even after how mean I am to you."

He smiled. And then he gave me a look that I hadn't seen for a while. I'd only seen him make the look once before, the first time we kissed. His smile disappeared but he had such a sweet, passionate look on his face. I stared up into his brown eyes. And that's when it happened. I looked at his wet face, and right there, in the rain, he leaned down and tilted his head and kissed me.


	12. iKiss Again?

**Chapter 12: iKiss… Again?**

**Sam's POV:**

There I was, in my hoodie with a tee shirt under it and skinny jeans, kissing Freddie. We were in between two buildings and it was raining, and we were just small talking, when suddenly he had the most amazing look that he had when we were about to kiss for the first time. And he just kissed me in the rain.

This was the third time we'd kissed. But this time was different. The first time we kissed, we only kissed because neither of us had kissed anyone before and we wanted to have our first kisses. The second time we kissed was because we were under the mistletoe. Of course, we didn't _have _to kiss just because we were under the mistletoe, but now, kissing him, there was no reason. No excuse. We were just kissing because we wanted to.

He pulled away and said nothing, but he looked like he still wanted to kiss me. He still had "the look". But he looked hesitant and scared, and I finally realized why. He didn't know that I wanted to kiss him. So I lightly put my hand on his shoulder and to make sure that he would know that I wanted to kiss him too, I kissed him. He kissed back.

I really had no idea why we were kissing. But for whatever reason, somehow Freddie just built up the courage to kiss me. But I had no idea what was going through his head. For all know, maybe he didn't need to build up courage. But as we were kissing, I didn't really even care why.

Now I pulled away, and he kept giving me that sweet look. My hand was still on his shoulder and he moved his hand to my back. I gave him a small smile, but I tried not to make it too big. He smiled back, and I really felt my heart beating. I realized how sweet of a moment this was. Kissing in the rain with Freddie. And I wasn't going to let it stop.

We kept kissing for a while, but soon we heard a lot of thunder and saw lightning so we headed back to Carly's apartment even though Carly and Spencer were still at the grocery store. We still hadn't said a word.

We went up to the studio and stood there silently for a while, but he still had "the look" so something told me that this wasn't over.

"We're back!" I heard Carly call from downstairs. "We're making dinner! Come down!"

I didn't want to come down; I wanted to be alone with Freddie. I saw a frown on Freddie's face when Carly told us to go down. So we stepped into the elevator and stood there silently, feeling it slowly go down.

Suddenly, I heard the loudest thunder I'd ever heard and the elevator stopped sharply. A half of a second later, the elevator became pitch black. I heard Carly's shriek from wherever she was. It seemed like Freddie and I, still in the elevator, were between the second and third floors. I just assumed that because that's how far away Carly seemed when she shrieked.

So it was pitch black and I had my hands on the railings of the elevator because I was scared if I didn't, I would fall because I couldn't see. But I turned my head and I could sort of make out Freddie's face. He was smiling at me, and he put his hand on mine with the railing. It was weird, what was going on, because it was like we were sort of both showing our feelings for each other but we hadn't said a word.

I wasn't sure if this meant we were going out, but I didn't really care. Being next to him and kissing him were good enough.

I was smiling up at him. I flipped over my hand on the railing and we were sort of holding hands. I really didn't know how it was possible.

Carly had yelled to us, telling us that the whole building had a blackout from the lightning but they had heard that it was going to be fixed soon.

I sort of thought that kissing in the dark would be fun. And now that Freddie and I were kissing a lot, I decided that I should try it. I put my hand on his cheek and slowly went on my toes and kissed him. It was fun!

And soon enough, it was fixed. The lights went back on in the elevator and it slowly started moving again. Freddie and I were still holding hands and we weren't going to stop. We just smiled at each other.

We were staring at each other with smiles, and when we got down to the first floor and the elevator door opened, we didn't move muscles. I didn't even move my eyes away from Freddie's, but I could hear Carly and Spencer in the kitchen so they didn't see us just smiling at each other. And you know how if no one walks in our out of the elevator for a while then the door just closes? Well that's what happened.

I realized that so much happened in just about one hour. So much happened between Freddie and I. And we hadn't said a word to each other. But we both knew that there was something between us. And I loved it because I knew that it wasn't just me feeling something for Freddie. And that day, I felt like I understood Freddie so much more. And I realized so much more about him.

So after those elevator doors closed, we stood there in the closed elevator. Then we looked at each other and I got tears in my eyes. He hugged me near the bottom of my back and I hugged him around his chest and I tightly shut my eyes. Then, as we still hugged, I leaned my chin on his chest and looked up at him. And he smiled at me, and I saw tears in his eyes too and I knew how much this meant to him. Pretty much as much as it meant to me. And then he leaned his head down and I shut my eyes felt his soft lips on mine.

So much had changed for me that day. And, kissing Freddie, I never felt so amazing in my life.


	13. iSing

**Chapter 13: iSing**

**Author's Note: There are a couple songs in this chapter that you might want to check out, if you want. **** There's "So Close" by Jennette McCurdy. (But in this chapter I made it that Sam wrote the song).**

**The other song is Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. It's a great duet. In the chapter, it's a real song.**

**You might want to check them out, just because they're pretty cool! :D**

**Freddie's POV:**

It was Monday, and I had to go through a whole school day thinking about what had happened two days ago, on Saturday. Without words, I'd told Sam how I felt about her. And without words, she told me that she felt the same way. I never kissed and hugged her so much, and it was the best day ever. But we didn't really talk about it. But we did talk. We talked like we were best friends.

I stayed after school in the library that day, just to do homework and study because I needed to get that stuff over with because I wouldn't be able to think straight at home or especially at Carly's house. This was because all I could think about was Sam.

I finished my homework earlier than I'd expected so I left the library because I was restless. I was walking through the halls when suddenly I heard some sort of angelic voice and guitar playing. I finally recognized the voice. It was Sam. She was singing.

It came from the auditorium, and I peeked in to see Sam just singing and playing guitar. She had an amazing voice as she sang, "I can't help myself. I can't help but smile! Every time I see your face."

I walked into the auditorium slowly as she sang the last lines, "My heart is yours to have and hold or break. How'd you get to be so close, but yet so far away?"

I clapped and she looked up and smiled. Still holding her guitar, she said, "Oh, I didn't see you there."

I smiled and jumped up onto the stage. "Sam, did you write that song?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said with a grin.

"I didn't know you sing!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged modestly. "Do you sing?"

"In the shower," I said with a laugh. "I'm terrible."

Sam smirked. "I doubt that."

I sat next to her on the edge of the stage with our feet hanging off. Suddenly, she started playing a familiar song on her guitar. I thought that she was going to sing, but then I realized that it was a duet. It was Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.

Sam looked at me and she wanted me to sing. I swallowed and sang the words to the song, "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean! Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

Sam smiled and she sang her part. "Boy I hear you, in my dreams. I feel your whisper, across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard!"

We sang together, "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend! Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again."

As we sang, "Ooh, ooh, ooh," I realized why Sam chose this song. This was us. Well, partly. We never really spoke of it, and we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but we both knew that we loved each other, and we were practically best friends.

We continued to sing, "They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you I will!"

We finished the song, still sitting right next to each other.

"Liar," she giggled softly as we finished. She took her guitar strap off and put her guitar behind her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You can sing!" she exclaimed.

"Not as good as you," I said. "And honestly, I can't sing in front of people."

"So what, I'm not a person anymore?" she joked with a smirk.

I laughed. "I don't know… there's just something about you. I'm just comfortable with you," I admitted.

Sam just smiled.

"You've got an amazing voice," I told her.

"Thanks," she said and added, "Freddifer."

* * *

**Bleh, not my best chapter. But okay. Review!**


	14. iAquarium

**Chapter 14: iAquarium**

**Author's Note: Bleh, I had so much writer's block for this one! And I sort of got some ideas, but I didn't think they were too good, so I really didn't feel like writing them. I absolutely **_**love **_**this challenge (the 100 Word Challenge). But, it definitely is a challenge. The chapter also didn't come out good because I sort of rushed it because it was annoying me to write, haha. So I promised myself I'd get it over with. So… yeah. Sorry! I'll really try and make the next chapter better.**

**Freddie's POV:**

Well, Sam and I were having our first date. Sort of. I wasn't really sure if she would want it to be a date or not, so I just asked her to go to an aquarium with me.

Okay, you think I'm crazy. Who asks someone to an aquarium on their first date? And also, Sam probably hates aquariums. And so do most kids in high school. But that's just the point. I couldn't care less, but I know Sam wouldn't want people to see us. Therefore, I asked her to the most random, untouched by high schoolers, place.

She actually said yes. I guess she didn't care where we were going. She just wanted to be with me. And although I actually am interested in aquariums, I really just want to be with her too. I also think that she just might understand why I picked the aquarium.

It was sort of like a first date. I think she knew I was asking her out on a date, but I wasn't really positive and that was the one thing I was scared of.

I wore a blue and white plaid shirt with a lighter blue shirt under it, and blue jeans. I wanted this to be a date. I wanted her to know that. Therefore, I bravely bought her a bouquet of flowers and I brought them to her house as I walked there and knocked.

Sam opened the door and I saw her bright white smile. She had on an orange tee shirt, in the style that she and Carly always wore. She also had skinny jeans and sneakers. The outfit seems so casual, but the way her golden locks feel on her shoulders and the way her blue eyes looked into mine, she was beautiful.

I realized that I was staring at her with a big grin, and then I almost got scared as she looked at the flowers I was holding. "Um," I said nervously, "here." I gave her the flowers.

Sam looked at the flowers, looking confused and surprised. I was very afraid that she didn't think this was a date. But then she slowly looked up and beamed. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

We went to the aquarium, which was pretty close to her house so we just walked there.

When we got there, we were looking at the fish and I found it really cool and interesting. But, I looked over at Sam who was next to e the whole time, and she looked really bored.

"Uh… want to get something to eat or something?" I asked.

Sam sighed of relief. "Please," she sighed.

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I like it here… I knew you wouldn't… but most kids in high school wouldn't either so…"

"No, I get it," she reassured me. "And as for now… just dating without telling the whole world would be cool. We really don't need the whole school finding out and bugging us about it."

"Exactly," I agreed with a grin.

"So, food?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Sure," I chuckled. "What do you want?"

"I'm sort of craving fish sticks," she said, and I think she sounded a bit sarcastic but she wasn't lying.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll have those here," I laughed, with a smirk. "How about some ham?"

"You know me," Sam said with a flirtatious smile.

"I do," I grinned. I bought us some ham and we ate it and she kept staring at me really sweetly. I felt like I was being watched, by someone other than her.

We were about to leave, because I knew how much she hated this, but first she thanked me. We were by the door, and Sam wrapped her arms around my neck and stared up at me. She kissed me for around five seconds very passionately. This was the first time we kissed publicly. And of course, something has to go wrong.

I opened my eyes to see two tall, familiar girls behind Sam. A tan one with dark hair and a fake bleach blonde one next to her. They had their hands on their hips and their eyebrows raised.

"We saw you together," the tan one, Tasha, the only one who talks, said. She was like the snobby girl in our grade. "We're here for like, a school project on fish or whatever. And we saw you sitting together, and now kissing? Wait until everyone finds out."

I eyed Sam and she eyed me back. We had nothing to say.

**Again, not too amazing. Don't be mad at me! I'll make the next one good. Bye!**


	15. iRumors

**Chapter 15: iRumors**

**Author's Note: Loving the reviews… :D**

**Sam's POV:  
**

So it was Monday, and Tasha wasn't lying. _Everyone _found out about the date. And well, I didn't mind _that _much, but rumors and gossip were starting, like that we've been dating for a long time secretly and stupid stuff like that.

We hadn't told Carly, and I totally forgot that she was going to find out. I went to school with her and Freddie. Everyone was staring at us.

After going through a lot of people obnoxiously laughing at me for dating Freddie, I turned around and saw that Carly looked angry and upset, and I figured it was because we hadn't told her about the date.

She seemed like she was about to stomp off, but I grabbed her by the shoulder. "Carls," I said softly. The kids who were being obnoxious to me drifted away to Freddie. I had to make up a lie. "We didn't want to tell you we went on a date because… we didn't want you to get excited because we were scared it wasn't going to work out and that you would be sad." I shrugged slightly. Well, that works.

Carly smiled. I smiled back because she bought it. She asked, "Well, did it work out?"

I turned around and looked at Freddie, and my heart started beating fast just by looking at his face. I turned back to Carly and I smiled and nodded. Softly, I said, "Yes."

Carly beamed. I grinned back and then I turned around and my smile disappeared to see a bunch of guys sort of making fun of Freddie. I didn't know what the big deal was.

I stomped over to the guys and stood next to Freddie and yelled, "What's the big deal?" Yup, I speak what's on my mind. I continued, "Yeah, we went out, so what?"

"It's not that," Freddie mumbled. "They're still going on about the kiss… and other stuff."

I glared at them. "Yes Freddie has had his first kiss."

"Well," this tall, orange-skinned and fake-blonde girl said, "we all know that. But everyone's saying that you went out with him and kissed him because you felt bad."

I looked at Freddie, and he had a sad look, as if he even believed the rumors. "What the hell?" I shouted at her. "I went out with Freddie because he's the sweetest guy I've ever met."

I was blushing and I noticed that Freddie was too. "Oh, and about the kiss," I went on as if I hadn't just said that, "Freddie and I kissed for the same reason."

High schoolers are stupid. They want to get into people's business so much. Why couldn't life just be simple?

The worst part was when they didn't believe me and they really thought I just kissed Freddie because I felt bad for him and that the kiss at the aquarium was the only kiss he ever had.

So, I turned to Freddie with a smile and didn't even give it a second thought as I leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

**Yeah, I've been having pretty bad writer's block lately. -_- But I just realized, I think I'm one of the only people, if not the only person, who's putting the words in the challenge together and making it like a story! I hope that's okay... D: Haha. Review! (And I'll try to get better at this :P)**


	16. iFanfiction

**Chapter 16: iFanfiction**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was looking at my favorite website, fanfiction, when suddenly I saw something that shocked me. I picked up my laptop and went across the hall from my apartment to Carly's, and went in without knocking.

Carly and Sam were on the couch. Things sort of cooled down between Sam and I. We haven't kissed since the time a few days ago, when she kissed me at school to stop the rumors about me. We didn't flirt or anything anymore. I wasn't sure why. But of course, I still had strong feelings for her. We went out on a date, but we were never really officially going out. What scares me is I hope the reason that we stopped with all of this romance isn't that she lost her feelings for me.

I tried not to think about it. "Guys," I said, sitting between them. "You're not gonna believe this. You know fanfiction?"

Carly simply nodded.

"Duh," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "It's the best website ever."

"I know, but guess what? They just added a new section. Web shows," I told them excitedly.

"They have iCarly?" Carly asked excitedly, a big grin on her face.

"You got it," I smiled, showing them.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam exclaimed. "Did you read any yet?"

"Nope, I wanted to come here and show you guys," I explained. Carly got so excited that she took the laptop from me and clicked on iCarly to see what fanfictions there would be about us.

"Hmm," she said, looking at the list. "One about funny skits on iCarly… one about Sam and my friendship… and one about… uh…"

I looked at the screen and I was surprised to notice a bunch of fanfictions that said: "Sam/Freddie." Or "Seddie!"

Carly looked at me and I looked at Sam. Sam just looked back at me. "Eh," I said. "It's better than my idea. I was gonna call us Fram."

Carly and Sam laughed. "You're such a loser," Sam grinned.

I smiled. Carly, also smiling, clicked on one of the "Seddie" fanfictions. I still couldn't get over the fact that our viewers noticed Sam and my chemistry.

We read one of the most top viewed fanfictions and it was amazing. Spencer and Gibby were even in it. It showed so much romance between Sam and I and I loved that people actually noticed it so much that they called us "Seddie". There were so many different types of "Seddie" fanfics, and it was shocking. I loved searching through all of the "Seddie" stories and seeing what stories people made up about romance between Sam and me.

I liked to see that Sam was smiling too. And I liked to see that there were thousands of fanfictions about our webshow and a bunch of them were about Sam and me.

Wow, I love this website.


	17. iHiccups

**Chapter 17: iHiccups**

**Hehehe I'm trying to add chapters quickly. :D And I love how with all of my stories combined, there are two or three people who are awesome reviewers. Maybe someday I'll say who. Thanks guys! ^^**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was on Carly's couch with Sam. Carly was who-knows-where, and Sam and I were chewing on some fladoodles.

Suddenly, I hiccupped. Sam giggled. "You hiccup funny," she said.

I sneered playfully at her, but then I hiccupped again, and once more.

Sam was now laughing.

"Ugh, help me!" I exclaimed, and then I hiccupped again.

"Okay," Sam groaned. "You can get rid of hiccups by, I don't know, holding your breath… uh… getting scared by someone… and drinking water."

I tried gulping down my water that was on the coffee table. I then hiccupped. I glared at Sam and then I held my breath.

Sam started laughing as I held my breath. I looked at her, and then I started laughing too for no reason. "Sam!" I exclaimed. "You ruined it!"

She grinned. "I know. I think I have an idea."

I narrowed my eyebrows, and she was grinning evilly. "Sam, choking me is _not _going to help!" I exclaimed.

"I'm over that, Freddie," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

I realized that it was true. She was over that. Sam barely ever hurt me anymore, probably because she got feelings for me.

I put my attention on the TV, hiccupping every once in a while, which really annoyed me.

"Freddie," Sam said randomly. "I love you."

I knew my face was either turning red or white, and I couldn't think straight enough to realize if my heart stopped beating or it started beating fast. I didn't know what to say.

Sam then smirked, and I was confused until she asked, "You still hiccupping?"

"What?" I got out. Then, finally able to think, I said, "oh. Um. No, I'm actually not."

"So it worked," Sam grinned, satisfied.

"What worked?" I asked.

"Did I scare you?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

"I told you that scaring people makes their hiccups go away," she explained.

I felt my heart sink with disappointment. This was just a plan to make my hiccups go away. After Sam told me she loved me so many things were racing through my head, and I sort of half decided I was going to tell her I loved her too. But then, she told me she said it to make my hiccups go away. That is something evil that Sam would do. And curiosity took me over. "Wait, so it was just a trick?"

Sam smirked and stood up. "Maybe," she said. "Or maybe I've been trying to tell you this for so long, after all that we've been through and I thought that this was the one chance when I could admit it to you."

And with that, she walked out of the door.


	18. iGlasses

**Chapter 18: iGlasses**

**Thanks guys! I'm really appreciating the reviews. Oh, and if you didn't know, this story is actually based off of a challenge. I mean, you obviously know by the title but if you're wondering what it is, here's the challenge: **

**/s/5584153/1/Super_Seddie_100_Word_Challenge**

**(Just put fanfiction . net in the front hehe)**

**It has the list of words that I have to make chapters for. **** I know it says that we don't have to do it in order, but I do. So you can check on that sometimes if you want to know what word I'll be doing next! :D**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Ugh. Okay, so I wear contacts. So does Freddie. We actually go to the same store to get our contacts. I think it's kind of cute. Don't ask me why. Whatever.

So, I was out of contacts. So, of course, I went to the store to get some more. But then, no one told me this, but the store was closed! It was just closed for the day, apparently they were doing some work on the place or something. Ugh, I have to stop procrastinating with things.

I was really angry. I was wearing my last pair of contacts, and I went to Carly's apartment. I was staying over like usual. But on my way to her apartment, I stopped at my house to pick up the worst thing ever, the thing that I never wanted to touch since the day I got contacts.

My glasses.

I wasn't wearing them yet, but I put them in a glasses case in my purse and then I headed to Carly's apartment and had a nice little sleepover with her. They weren't really a big deal anymore, considering we had them all the time.

* * *

After staying over her house that night, I was just lying on the couch. My contacts weren't in my eyes because, well, I had none left. My glasses weren't on either, though, so I couldn't see.

Carly and Spencer were out, and I was alone, so I decided to put my glasses on. Now, honestly, I think glasses look pretty on a lot of people. You know, they work for some people! Especially when the glasses are pretty.

Not for me. I look bad in glasses in the first place, in my opinion. But then also, my glasses have to be really ugly, like a nerdy boy from the 70's' pair of glasses..

I then remembered that the store would be open today. I was going to get up and go to the store to get them, but I didn't feel going out to a store for everyone to see me in my disgusting glasses. Especially Freddie.

Freddie. Freddie! Freddie and I usually were due to get new contacts on the same day. He could pick them up for me!

I called him, and it rang about two or three times before I heard a deep Freddie voice answering, "Hello?"

"Hey, do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you pick up my contacts and bring them to Carly's apartment?" I asked. Something about that made me smile. I don't know, I guess I liked that I was asking for him to "pick up" something for me. As if he were my boyfriend or something.

About the whole boyfriend situation, I really had no idea what was up with us. I mean, sure, when people are adults, they date and stuff before they're officially boyfriend and girlfriend to see if they're right for each other. But that doesn't happen in high school. And we're not really "dating", but we both like each other and we both know it. Freddie and I were just weird, I guess.

"Sure, but why? You're too lazy to go?" Freddie teased.

If we were talking in person, I would've punched his shoulder now, but in a playful way I guess. But I just smiled. "No, I was _supposed _to get them yesterday. But then the store was closed or something so I have to wear my stupid glasses."

"I still don't see why you can't get them yourself."

"I'm not letting people see me in my glasses!"

Freddie laughed. "Whatever, okay. I'll come to Carly's apartment and give them to you when I get them. I'm actually about to go there anyway."

"Thanks Fredwin."

"No problem."

We hung up and I just sat and watched Girly Cow for a while. Carly and Spencer hadn't gotten home yet, and soon there was a knock on the door.

"Sam? It's me," Freddie called through the door.

"Uh, one minute," I yelled. No way was he going to see me in my glasses. I hid behind a counter in the kitchen. "Come in!"

Freddie opened the door. I couldn't see him, but I heard his voice say, "Sam?"

"Leave them on the coffee table," I called.

I heard him walking towards me.

"No! I'm wearing my glasses, they're ugly!" I decided I could've taken them off… but then I'd be like blind. Everything would be blurry.

Freddie laughed, and I heard him set the boxes of contacts on the coffee table. "You think I care?"

"No, but I care," I mumbled.

"Come on, Sam," Freddie said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and slowly stood, my dorky glasses covering my face. "There. You happy?"

Freddie smiled. "Sam, I don't care what you're wearing. Through my eyes, you're always beautiful."

I felt myself blush as I smiled and wrapped my arms around Freddie's neck. I felt his hands on my back. Over his shoulder, I saw the boxes of contacts on the coffee table.

_Eh, _I thought. _Who needs contacts? For now, wearing glasses will be just fine.

* * *

_

**Well, not an amazing chapter. But I liked this I guess, because I wear glasses. You see, I have contacts but I always end up having issues with them, haha, like that they hurt my eyes, or something similar to Sam's problem in the story. So, I wear my glasses more often than I wear my contacts. And I don't like how I look in glasses, but whatever. Haha. So anyway. Review!**


	19. iFireworks

**Chapter 19: iFireworks**

**Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter takes place on New Year's. I like making my stories sort of near the time I write them, especially if the time of year doesn't really matter that much in the story, like this one. And fireworks either happen on July 4****th**** or New Years, so I chose New Years because that was just like a month and a half ago. Just felt like saying that, haha. Okay, review!**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie's POV:**

It was December 31, AKA New Year's Eve! My mom was going to some party so I was going to spend New Year's with Carly, Spencer, and Sam. Usually, I would just watch TV on New Year's Eve to see the ball drop in New York, but Carly and Spencer usually went out to watch fireworks.

So, at nine PM on New Year's Eve, Spencer drove us to this nice place where there were going to be fireworks. It was this big hill with grass where a lot of people in Seattle went to watch fireworks. There were going to be hot dog stands and everything.

We all got hot dogs and then we found a nice place to set our blanket that we were going to sit on. We also took another blanket; just on case we would get cold.

We all were cold, so we had the blanket wrapped around the four of us. We were sitting in this order from left to right: Me, Sam, Carly, Spencer.

We all just sat and talked about our new year's resolutions for a while. We also ate and just chatted.

Soon, it was 11:59 PM. Everybody there, around 200 people, (it was a big place) counted down.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone was cheering and the loud, beautiful fireworks finally started. I looked up at them for a few seconds, but then I turned to my right. I was cuddled against Sam in the blanket because it was cold out. I stared at her beautiful face, her amazing blue-green eyes staring up at the fireworks. Everyone was cheering. The feelings I felt for her were amazing… so unexplainable… there was no word for it.

Or was there?

"Sam?" I said loudly, sort of shouting over the cheering and fireworks.

Sam turned to me. "Yeah?"

"I love you too." I said "too" because of that one time she told me she loved me (sort of), but then she just left and never gave me a chance to answer.

I knew she heard me. I could tell by the look in her eyes. But still, she asked, "What?" She asked it sort of softly in a sweet way.

"Sam, I'm totally, a hundred percent in love with you."

Sam just looked at me. She never said she loved me too, but she didn't have to as she leaned in and kissed me. I knew that was her way of telling me she loved me too. Besides, she already told me she loved me, I let my eyes close as I kissed her back.

By then, we'd kissed a lot of times before. But now that we loved each other and we both knew how the other felt, the kiss was perfect.

The crazy part was that we still weren't officially together. Like, technically, we could date other people and wouldn't really be doing anything wrong. But neither of us wanted to. And I don't know how I would survive if Sam decided to date someone else.

Therefore, it'd be smart to ask her out, no? Well, I don't know why, but I'm nervous. Sam and I aren't normal, and I guess it's possible that, even though she loves me, she would say no. So, well, I was scared.

But for now, my eyes closed, my lips touching hers, the sound of the fireworks, I didn't need anything else.

Happy New Year.


	20. iMagic

**Chapter 20: iMagic**

**Author's Note: CHAPTER 20. WOOHOO! Review! :D**

**Sam's POV:**

Freddie is such a dork. But he's _my _dork.

Sort of.

I mean, he could go off and make out with some other girl and he wouldn't technically be doing anything wrong. But he wouldn't do that to me and we both know that I wouldn't do that to him either.

Okay, what was I talking about? Oh yeah. Freddie. He's a dork.

In eighth grade, Carly, Freddie and I had to live through all of the auditions for the talent show. And guess what? Now, exactly two years later, Freddie's entering it. And here's the worst part: Somehow I'm stuck helping him.

Okay, it's not like I don't know how I got into this. He asked me. I said yes. It's that simple.

Alright, the reason he's a dork is that this tall, sixteen year old tenth grader was going to be doing a magic show for the talent show. I mean, I don't really care if people do magic shows, but a tenth grader just shouldn't.

And I'm going to be his "lovely assistant". On case you haven't noticed, every magician has one. Everyone in the talent show only had a short amount of time to do his or her talent, so Freddie could only do one trick. He's going to cut me in half. How? Sorry, I can't tell. Hehe.

We went through a lot of rehearsal until the one day. This was it. The talent show.

* * *

I was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps. It's not my style, but I _do_ have to be his "lovely" assistant. And he picked it out for me, which I thought was cute, so of course I would wear it.

We did the stupid trick, and I was inside of this really uncomfortable thing when Freddie "cut me in half". It was sort of like a coffin, I guess. After he was done, Freddie opened the coffin thing and smiled at me as he took my hand and helped me out.

When I got out of the coffin and was standing on the stage, I had a big grin on my face. I was still holding Freddie's hand as we both bowed. _This is lame, _I thought, but then Freddie squeezed my hand. _But it's worth it._

As the crowd cheered, some kid in the crowd shouted, "And she looks hot in that dress!"

I didn't know who said it, but I just sneered to the direction where I thought the kid was.

"I know!" Freddie shouted back, and I felt myself blush. Everybody was still clapping and cheering, so I bet half of the people couldn't hear him. I knew my face was turning bright red. You know, it's okay if Freddie thinks I look hot.

We walked off of the stage, and the next act was going. No one saw us, and I cupped my hands around the back of his neck and he put his hands on my hips lightly.

I stared into his eyes with a small smile on my face. He gave me a little smirk, and our faces got closer and closer, and our lips were about to touch—

What happened next, you ask? Well, magicians never reveal their secrets, right?


	21. iRipoff

**Chapter 21: iRipoff**

**Author's Note: I'm doing these quickly. :D Thank God for this coming week, off school! Too bad I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I can't post anything during then… eh. It's only five days. Kay. I'll shut up. Review!**

**Freddie's POV:**

Sometimes, Sam and I would just walk around outside on the sidewalks. We'd pass a lot of stores. Sam always seemed to stop at this one jewelry store and stare at this silver necklace.

So one day when I wasn't with Sam, I decided that I would buy her the necklace that she always had her eye on.

I walked into the jewelry store. I was looking around, trying to find the necklace, when I heard a voice behind me. "Do you need help, sir?" I turned around and there was this tall lady with short blonde hair. She had a creepy smile and I could tell that she worked here.

"Uh," I said. "Yeah. There's this silver necklace and…"

"Oh!" the lady exclaimed. "Follow me."

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled to the necklace section. Wow, were there a lot of necklaces.

"Anything here catch your eye?" the lady asked in a too-friendly way.

"No, there's this certain one," I explained. "It was on display the other day."

"Oh!" the lady exclaimed excitedly, and then picked out the necklace. "You mean this one?"

I glanced at it and smiled. "Yeah. That's it. Thanks. How much is it?"

The price she said to me shocked me. (**Author's Note: I'm not going to say what the price is. Just know that it's high. Being a not-so-experienced-necklace-buyer, I don't know what a high price would be, haha.**) "What a rip off," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" the lady asked. I looked up at her. She actually didn't hear me.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. I had a lot of money saved up. Therefore, I decided to buy it. I'd do anything to see Sam's smile.

So, I bought the necklace. It was in this fancy box. I put it in my pocket. I then headed over to where I always go to see Sam. Carly's apartment, of course!

* * *

I walked right in, as I knew that Carly and Spencer were fine with Sam and me doing that. But instead of seeing Sam on the couch, Carly was there.

"Hey, is Sam here?" I asked, almost in a whisper because I wanted to surprise Sam.

Carly smiled. "No. Why?"

"I got her something," I said. I then decided to show Carly, get her opinion. "Want to see?"

"Yeah!" Carly exclaimed with a grin. "Sit!"

I sat on the couch next to her and took the small box out of my pocket. I opened it and showed her the necklace.

"Aw, it's pretty!" Carly exclaimed, lightly touching it. "Sam's gonna love it."

I smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah!" Carly said enthusiastically. "Oh, how much was it?"

I told Carly the price, and her smile disappeared. "Wait… you paid that much? For _this_?"

"I know, it's a lot, but Sam wanted it," I told her.

"Freddie," Carly sighed. "It's pretty, and silver, and shiny, but there's better jewelry out there that you could've gotten for cheaper."

I bit my lip, and then I shrugged. "I think it's worth it, for Sam to know that I care about her enough to get the necklace she's had her eye on."

"You're not even boyfriend and girlfriend!" Carly laughed.

"We're taking it slow!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's why you kiss every two seconds," Carly said with a sarcastic tone and a smirk on her face.

Before I could answer, Sam walked in the door. I quickly stuffed the box with the necklace back into my pocket, and Sam didn't notice. She just looked at me and walked over to give me a peck on the lips.

I looked back at Carly. She had a smirk as she gave me a "told-you-so" look because she was right. I gave her a "leave-us-alone-please?" look.

Carly, still smirking, nodded. "I have to uh… get the thing… and do the thing… at the thing… upstairs!" she exclaimed awkwardly and then sprinted up the stairs.

Sam chuckled and sat next to me, where Carly was sitting. "What's up with her?"

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. Sam, I have something for you."

Sam smiled. "What is it?"

I took the box out of my pocket. Sam's jaw dropped a bit, and I just grinned. "Open it!"

Sam opened the box and she looked at me. "The necklace…" she said softly.

I smiled and nodded. She took it out of the box. I then gently took it from her and put it on her from behind. After I clipped it, she turned back to me with a big smile on her face.

"Freddie, thanks so much!" she exclaimed. "Wow, this must've cost a fortune." She was studying it.

I shrugged. "Money doesn't matter."

Sam looked at me. "Freddie, it's beautiful. But that store is known for its rip off prices."

I looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "You didn't need to get me this, Freddie."

I shrugged again. "I just want you to know that I care."

Sam smiled. She looked down at the necklace, and I looked at it too. There was a heart hanging on the silver chain. She looked at me. "Do you even know what I love about this necklace?"

"There's a reason?" I chuckled.

Sam laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah." She then pointed to the heart part of the necklace. "Did you ever even study this?"

"No," I admitted. I then looked at it hard, and I saw that engraved in the heart was: "S + F". I looked at her. "Sam and Freddie," I said softly.

Sam nodded with a small smile. "I've looked at this necklace and loved that it said that for such a long time. Like, I've looked at it and loved it even before, you know," she said, her voice suddenly becoming awkward. "Us."

"Us," I said slowly. It was awkward because we were practically boyfriend and girlfriend, but we weren't. So neither of us really knew what "us" was. We acted more like boyfriend and girlfriend than most regular high school couples, and we weren't even going out!

Sam sensed the awkwardness. "Well, thank you Freddie," she said, holding the heart of the necklace tightly in her hand. "I um… have to go."

I nodded, my smile gone. I knew that she didn't have to go. But she didn't want to be in this awkward situation about "us". I walked her to the door and she smiled. "I love you, Freddie."

I kissed her for five seconds passionately, and when I pulled away, she looked like she would've wanted to kiss me forever. "I love you too, Sam." I was smirking because I knew she didn't want to leave anymore.

Sam was also smirking. "I don't have to go, Freddie, it's just… things between us are like… awkward."

I knew what she meant. I figured she wanted to go out with me too, but at the same time she probably didn't want to. I just shrugged. "I won't bring anything awkward up."

Sam grinned flirtatiously. "Promise?"

"Promise," I said softly. I then hugged her and picked her up and brought her to the couch. We kissed there or a while.

Buying the necklace was worth it.


	22. iFamily

**Chapter 22: iFamily**

**Author's Note: Thank you ALL so much for your reviews. Believe me, each one makes me smile. Not even kidding, after I read one, I get a smile on my face. :D**

**But there's one person who reviewed me fourteen times. (Yes, I wasted life counting.) Her name is: SimonandJeanetteAreBest!**

**She's awesome because she reviews so much, **_**and **_**she's an awesome author herself. Actually, she's doing this challenge too. She's doing it in a different style than me. It's awesome. So thank you SimonandJeanetteAreBest! You rock! :D**

**Okay, I'm boring you. Onto the story!**

**Oh, wait, one more thing. Sorry. Hahaha. There's religion in this story. To tell the truth, I'm not religious. I was sort of afraid to post this because there's religion in this. Just know this: This is what they are learning in religion class, I'm not saying it's TRUE. It's just the religion that Sam and Freddie are that is learning this. SO DON'T BE MAD. PLEASE. FOR ME. OKAY. BYE.**

**Sam's POV:**

I was in religion class to the right of Freddie. We were in the same religion class. It wasn't part of our school, but Freddie and I just happen to go to the same religion class. Carly didn't for whatever reason.

Most of the other kids in our class didn't go to our school, but we've talked to them a lot before in this class. The few kids that actually go to Ridgeway with us are kids that I barely know.

Normally, I wouldn't pay attention in class because hey, it's like school. It bores me. But we were actually learning something I've been wondering about my whole life. Adam and Eve.

Now, I don't know if I even truly believe in anything we learn in the class, but I decided I would give Adam and Eve a chance.

After the teacher talked a lot about Adam and Eve, she asked, "Any questions?"

A know-it-all girl in front of me raised her hand. The teacher called on her. The girl asked, "Wait, so if they were the first two people on earth, doesn't that mean that we're all technically related?"

"Well, yes," the teacher said. "In a sense. But we're all so far that you can barely call us related. You've all heard of first and second cousins. Those are what people call related. But we're all thousands and thousandths of cousins." She then laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I don't want to confuse you with math now. So yes, Anna, we are technically related but you shouldn't worry about that."

I looked at Freddie and sneered. I wasn't sneering at him, I was sneering at what was going on. I then raised my hand for the first time ever in this class. Well, I've raised my hand before, but only to ask if I could leave, this time I actually had a question.

The teacher saw my hand up, and she sighed. "No, Sam, you can't leave."

"No, I have a question!" I said.

The teacher's face became delighted. "Oh! What is it?"

"If I'm totally in love with someone, is it weird since we're related?" I asked with a completely straight face. Everyone stared at me, and I was proud of myself for not blushing. But I eyed Freddie for half of a second, and his face was bright red.

The teacher got a worried look on her face, probably worried that she gave me the wrong idea. "No, no, no! Love is beautiful and natural! As long as you're not closely related, don't you stop loving him!" Near the end of her sentence, she started cooing me as if I was five, and I had no idea why. She probably thought it was "cute" that someone as "young" as me "thought" she was in love.

I smirked. "Okay," was all I said. I'm not positive about why I asked her that question. I think it's because I wanted to see Freddie's reaction.

I turned to my left, where Freddie was, and he was smirking right back at me.

* * *

After religion class, Freddie was going to walk me home. When we were at my house, he gave me a long kiss.

"Heck," I said softly. "I don't care if we're technically family according to our religion. I still love kissing you."


	23. iTinkerbell

Chapter 23: iTinkerbell

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, it's been a while!**

** Thanks again SimonandJeanetteAreBest. (: And:**

**SeddieRoxMySox:**** OMG! sam is so lyk me in this chapter i totally relate! i hate my glasses with a vengance and refuse to leave the house without contacts! love this chapter! SEDDIE 4EVA!**

**That's cool! That's actually like me too. I **_**hate **_**wearing my glasses, but unfortunately my contacts hurt my eyes a lot so I have to wear my glasses a lot… :/. But it's cool that you relate! And it was easy for me to write that chapter because I could relate to how Sam felt.**

**ShinexLikexGold:****Haha, this made me laugh. I was thinking about if someone walked into the religion class after Anna's question, and before Sam's. They wouldn't understand the being in love with family question too well..awkward. XD**

**I love this story, update soon! :)**

**HAHAHA. That would be funny, and thank you by the way!**

**Stressy-Jess: ****Ive like, just read all 22 chapters in one go. I loved reading this, and i cant wait for furture chapters!**

**Oh, the seddieness! I love it, and i think you have done a really good job moulding a story around the words provided. I would have found that hard TBH, so well done.**

**I also like how Sam and Freddie arnt exactly a couple yet, its just a cute way to look at their relationship. I congradulate you for thinking that up :D**

**Once again, well done, i look forward to reading more :)**

**From Jess~**

**Wow, thanks so much! It's the people like you who inspire me to write more. :D**

**Okay, review!**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV:**

I slouched in my chair in the guidance counselor's office. She was looking at me in an annoying way with her pale face and red hair. "Samantha—"

"Sam," I interrupted, rolling my eyes a bit. "My name is Sam."

"Sorry, _Sam_," the guidance counselor corrected herself, seeming to be trying to hide some annoyance. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but you are failing the tenth grade."

My eyes widened. "Do you mean like _failing_ failing? Like I'll have to repeat the tenth grade?"

She shifted uneasily. "Well, um, yes. I'm sorry, Samantha… er, Sam."

I stood from my seat and screamed, "And there's nothing I can do about it?"

"I was getting to that," she said in a way that she was trying to calm me down. "You have two options. You can do community service… but right now the only thing we have left for you to do is read to the elderly."

"Gross, no!" I exclaimed, still standing.

"Well, there's another option," she said. "But from what I've heard about you, it doesn't seem like the kind of thing you'd want to do."

"Just tell me. Anything's better than reading to the elderly," I said, ignoring the fact that she said, "What I've heard about you". What, do teachers like talk about me or something?

"There's the school play," she explained. "It's Peter Pan this year."

I groaned and plopped back into the chair. "There's _nothing _else I could do?"

She shook her head sympathetically. "Come on, just try out for the school play." She grinned awkwardly. "You'd make a good tinkerbell!"

"But what if I don't make it in?" I asked.

"Well, we obviously can't blame you for that," she said. "But you have to try hard. I will talk to the teacher that is holding the auditions and ask her if it seemed like you tried hard."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever, I'll do it." Walking away from the guidance office, I shrugged slightly. _Maybe I would make a good tinkerbell, _I thought.

* * *

It was the next day, and I had to stay after school for the Peter Pan auditions. They were at the auditorium. I walked into the auditorium to see that no one had auditioned left, and a lot of kids were just sitting there and chatting. I sighed, walking closer to the front of the auditorium. I wasn't expecting to have any friends there.

But suddenly, I saw a familiar smile on a guy sitting alone. I narrowed my eyebrows. _What the heck is Freddie doing here?_ I thought.

I walked over to him. He was facing the other way, and he hadn't seen that I was here yet. "I'm surprised to see you here," I said.

Freddie's head whipped around and he looked up at me. His jaw dropped a tiny bit. "Back atcha!" he exclaimed in a laughing, surprised way. He then moved down a seat so that I could sit. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

After I sat next to him, I sighed and said, "If I'm not here I either have to read to the elderly or repeat the tenth grade."

Freddie chuckled. I smiled too. He and I were such opposites. He was a Straight-A student who would get angry about an A-. I'm a straight D student who would be happy about a C-.

"So, what's your excuse for being here?" I teased.

Freddie chuckled nervously. "You're gonna think it's stupid."

"No I won't," I said, knowing that I was probably lying by saying that. "Just tell me."

"I sort of always liked plays," Freddie said with a slight shrug. "Especially Peter Pan."

I smiled. "I don't think that's stupid."

Freddie smiled too. "So, who are you trying out for?"

I sighed again. "Tinkerbell," I groaned. "_And _I have to actually try to be a good actress because apparently the stupid guidance counselor will _know _if I don't."

"Sam, you're acting like this is torture," Freddie laughed.

"It is!" I exclaimed.

"Well, if it is," Freddie said. "Why don't you just try doing good in school for once?"

I punched him gently in the shoulder, a smirk on my face. "Don't make me laugh, Benson."

* * *

The auditions started, and Freddie went before me. He was trying out for Peter. His audition went awesome. And I wasn't the only one who thought that.

Remember that girl Missy, who hated me and just wanted to be Carly's best friend? Well guess what? She came back from that ship thing. (Which by the way, Freddie actually won and but he gave Missy his ticket for me… long story. But I loved that he did that for me.)

She was trying out too. She tried out before Freddie and I. She said that she was trying out for Tinkerbell too. I really didn't get that, considering she looks way more like the character Wendy, but I figure it's because she heard that I was trying out for Tinkerbell and she always wants everything I have.

And now, even Freddie.

After Freddie's audition, everyone clapped and Missy ran up to Freddie. She touched his shoulder and gave him a flirtatious smile. In a very flirty way, she said, "Wow, Freddie, you did amazing."

"Um, thanks Missy," Freddie said awkwardly. "So did you." He then walked back to his seat.

After he sat, I mumbled, "That little…"

Freddie smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're jealous," Freddie said with a grin.

"Am not," I said.

"If you say so," Freddie said with a smug smile.

Before I could answer, the lady holding the auditions called out, "Samantha Puckett!"

"You're next," Freddie sang.

I stood up, and then decided that I was really going to try the best that I could. There was no way that Missy was going to get Tinkerbell instead of me. So I walked confidently up to the stage, and auditioned.

* * *

Callbacks. I made callbacks. But, I wasn't the only one. So did a lot of other people, which included Freddie and Missy.

They wanted all three of us to audition again, as well as some other people.

And well, I didn't get the part. But the important thing is, neither did Missy. Freddie didn't get a part either. I got the understudy of Tinkerbell though, and he got the understudy of Peter Pan.

On the dress rehearsals, I still had to dress up as Tinkerbell, and Freddie had to dress up as Peter. But neither of us ever have anything to do at rehearsals, so we just talk the whole time.

At one dress rehearsal, we looked in the mirror together. He was in his Peter Pan outfit and I was in my Tinkerbell one.

"You know Sam," Freddie said as we looked in the mirror. "You may have not wanted to do this, but you do make a gorgeous Tinkerbell."


	24. iTwitching

Chapter 24: Twitching

Author's Note: It's been a while... and I don't know if this is one of my best chapters... but review! (:

**Freddie's POV:**

I've always sort of had a twitching problem. Well I guess I can't say, "always", since it went away a little before we started doing iCarly. Sam used to make fun of me for it.

When it stopped, I heard that some people just grow out of their twitching problems. I'm sort of happy that I did.

So anyway, one day, I was at Carly's apartment, hanging out with Sam. Carly wasn't home, but she never cares when Sam and I are there without her.

Sam and I, were, well, making out. After we pulled away, she smiled, and I smiled, and she leaned back in, and I twitched.

Wait what? Back up. I _twitched_? Well, my eye and shoulder did unconsciously move for whatever reasons.

"Uh, Freddie?" Sam asked, her eyebrows narrowed. She wasn't leaning in anymore. "Did you just twitch?"

"Maybe," I said nervously. "Okay, yes. But it's not my fault!"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "I haven't seen you twitch since we were like twelve."

"It's not my fault," I repeated.

"I know," Sam said. She then sighed and slouched a bit. "It's just, when you twitched back then, it was always because you were scared or nervous about something. Or, you were hiding something. Like, I remember you always used to twitch when I was about to hurt you, or when you were nervous in front of Carly because you liked her. Why are you twitching now? Is everything okay?"

I realized that in a way, Sam was trying to be caring. So, I was completely honest. "Sam, I really don't know why I twitched. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Sam sighed and nodded. Her worried look then disappeared and turned into a flirtatious smirk. She put her hand on my cheek and turned her head slightly and slowly leaned in to let our lips touch. This was just a gentle kiss, and when we pulled away there was a slight sound.

I let my eyes open after we kissed. Our faces were very close and I studied hers. She had a grin on her face, and her teeth were so white and perfect. Her eyes were so blue, green, and complex. She moved her hand to the back of my head and stroked my hair. Suddenly, my eye and shoulder twitched in an obvious way.

"Ugh," I groaned. _Way to ruin the moment, _I thought. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sam said, but she seemed like she was lying. "But what's going on, Freddie? Why are you twitching again?"

"I don't know," I said. "But I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Carly came home soon after that, and I had to go for a while. I needed to think about stuff, like why I was twitching. Normally, it wouldn't be such a big deal to me. But it seemed like it was important to Sam that I started twitching again, and therefore, it was important to me, too.

When I was around eight until I was about twelve, I had a twitching problem. And, Sam was right. I used to twitch when I was scared, nervous, or hiding something. But when I twitched when I was with Sam, there was nothing I was scared or nervous about and I wasn't hiding a thing.

I then realized that whenever I had a problem like this, Spencer almost always understood. So, I went back across the hall. I opened the door and walked in, shutting it quietly behind me. Carly and Sam were on the couch, talking and laughing. They both looked up at me and said, "Hey Freddie."

"Hey ladies," I said in a slightly joking way, smirking. I smelled Spencer's spaghetti tacos from the kitchen and I saw him by the stove. I headed over to the kitchen. "Spencer?"

"Mhm?" Spencer answered, seeming to be busy.

"Remember when I used to twitch?" I asked. I turned around and noticed that Carly and Sam stopped talking to each other and were just watching the conversation.

"Of course!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Well," I said, my voice getting a little softer. "Yesterday, I was with Sam and we were just like, you know, hanging out… kissing and stuff…" _This is more embarrassing than I thought,_ I thought.

"And you twitched?" Spencer asked.

I nodded.

Spencer smirked. "Yeah, well, when I was about fifteen the same thing happened to me for a while. I looked it up and asked around, and I found out that it was just a phase."

"So there's no reason that I'm twitching?" I asked.

"Oh, there's a reason," Spencer said. "It'll go away soon, it's just a phase because you're getting used to…"

"Getting used to what?" Sam asked, running in.

Spencer laughed at how big of a deal we were making about this. But, he continued, "Getting used to love."

I looked at Sam, who was now next to me. Her face was pink.

"First love," Spencer finished. He smirked and then went back to his cooking.

"Well," Sam said, slowly walking towards me. "If there's any reason you're twitching, I'm glad it's that." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"But don't I look like a freak?" I asked.

Sam grinned. "Yup," she said. She kissed my cheek, then walked away while saying: "A total loser."

_What just happened? _I thought. I turned around, watching Sam walk out of the door. She opened it, and in the doorway she gave me one last smile and left.

Thinking about her, I twitched.


	25. iLying

**Chapter 25: iLying**

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam, Carly and I were on Carly's couch. Sam was in the middle, and Carly's legs were spread out onto Sam's lap while my arm was around Sam. We were just talking and having a nice time thinking of iCarly ideas, until my mom had to come in and ruin it.

"Fredward Benson!" Mom yelled, just opening the door of Carly's apartment without even knocking. I mean, it's okay if Sam and I do that, but definitely not my mom.

I quickly got my arm off of Sam's shoulder. My mom didn't know about Sam and I, which was good, because if she did then I figured that she would do anything to keep Sam away from me.

"What'd I do now, Mom?" I groaned as my mom shut the door to her apartment and sat on the chair that was near the couch.

"Well," she said. "I've been a little worried about you, so I went on your computer and found your Splashface instant messaging history and…"

"Wait… You _went _on my _computer _and logged on to my _Splashface _account?" I shouted. Splashface is a website where people post videos, if you don't remember. **(Author's Note: Their version of youtube. :p) **Now, on Splashface, they added an instant messaging system. "How'd you even know my password?"

"A mother knows, Freddie," Mom said.

I groaned. "And you looked at the history? _Mom_!" I exclaimed.

"Only because I was worried," she said. She then continued, "So, in your history, I saw an interesting conversation and I printed it out." she said, handing me the printed out paper.

I read the familiar conversation that I'd had on Splashface instant messaging just a few hours ago:

"Techboy123: Hey. What's up?

IloveiCarly32: Heyy babyy.

Techboy123: What have you been up to?

IloveiCarly32: Just thinking of you. :D

Techboy123: Hahaa, same here! :) I can't wait for iCarly this Friday. We need ideas, though!

ILoveiCarly32: I know! Are you home?

Techboy123: Yeah, why?

IloveiCarly32: Come across the hall! The three of us can think of iCarly ideas! And Spencer's making bacon!

Techboy123: Okay, I'll be across the hall in five. Love you, see you soon!

IloveiCarly32: Love you!"

On case it's not obvious, this conversation was with Sam. After Sam, Carly and I read it, we all looked up at my mom.

"Care to explain?" she asked.

"I… uh… sorry Mom," I said nervously.

"Sorry?" my mom asked. "Well, I'm not so happy that you hid this from me but other than that, I'm thrilled that Carly and you are finally together!"

I looked at Sam and Carly, my eyes widening a bit. They both knew that my mom would be so angry if she found out that Sam and I were together... if you could consider us "together"... but that's another story.

"Um, yeah!" Carly cut in. "Totally, um, Freddie's the guy for me!"

Have I ever mentioned that Carly's a terrible liar?

My mom grinned at us, seeming to be expecting more. I stood up and so did Carly, and we awkwardly hugged. Usually, I was fine hugging Carly. But when I hugged Carly normally, it's friendly hugs. This was supposed to be romantic, and it just came out… awkward.

I realized that it was stupid that I like _had _to hug Carly just to prove this to my mom. I turned to my mom, while still in the awkward hug with Carly, and I said, "Um, you can leave now."

My mom smiled and nodded. She walked out of the door. As soon as the door shut, I let go of Carly and plopped back down on the couch to where I was before.

"Well, that was awkward," Sam said.

I nodded, my eyes wide. I put my arm back around Sam, snuggling closer to her.

"I have to be careful about what I say to you on Splashface instant messaging now," Sam said.

"No, it's okay, I'll change my password or something," I reassured her.

Sam smiled. I pulled her close to me and she was practically on my lap. I looked at Carly. She never seemed to mind about Sam and I, which I liked. She never seemed left out. She just thought that we were really cute.

"So, you're never gonna tell your mom about… us?" Sam asked, slightly awkwardly because of the whole "us" situation… if you know what I mean.

"I don't know," I said. "No offense, but she hates you."

"_Really_?" Sam asked sarcastically.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Of course, as I kissed Sam's head, with her on my lap, my mom walked back in.

My mom gasped. "You have _two _girlfriends?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking Sam's hand so that she could stand with me. "No, mom. Carly's not my girlfriend. I love Sam, mom and I don't care what you think of us. I've never felt like this before, mom. And I'm not going to lie to you anymore." I squeezed Sam's hand.

"So, Sam is your girlfriend?" my mom asked.

"Oh, well, um, you know, um, kind of, well, actually, no, not really," I said awkwardly.

My mom sighed and sat down. "Freddie, if you really care about Sam then I can't stop you from being her boyfriend… wait, did you say you're not her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, well, mom… don't worry about it," I said, not wanting to get into it. "Just know that I really want to be with Sam… and it'd be cool if my own mother was okay with it."

After a slight hesitation, my mom nodded. "Of course I'll let you be Sam's… whatever you are to her."

I smiled, looking at Sam and putting my arm around her shoulder.

"So… you guys _aren't _boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mom asked, still confused apparently.

I nodded slowly.

"But... do you want to be?"

I bit my lip and looked down. I was hoping that she wouldn't ask that. And why was my mom acting so weird? I think she was trying to get somewhere with this. I looked back up at my mom, whose eyebrows were raised as if she wanted an answer.

"Mom, I..."

"Yes," Sam said.

I turned to her. I asked, "What?"

Sam put her hands on her hips as if it were obvious and no big deal. "Your mom asked a question. I answered it."

I turned to her. A few tears formed into my eyes. Tears of realization that she's wanted to be my girlfriend all along, too. "You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Freddie, how can someone as smart as you be such an idiot?" Sam said, chuckling softly. "I _love _you Freddie. All I want is to be your girlfriend."

"Sam..." I said softly. "Will you go out with me?" **(Author's Note: I don't know about you, but where I live, 'going out' is the same thing as being boyfriend and girlfriend.)**

"Duh," Sam said in a very Sam-ish way. And honestly, I like when Sam does things in a 'Sam-ish' way because even though she changed a lot, it's still nice to see that the old Sam is still there.

I hugged her and held her tightly, looking over her shoulder to see that Carly was watching this whole thing. She had a huge grin on her face. She gave me a thumbs up and clapped silently. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

I looked back at my mom, and she was smiling very proudly. I was sure that she was glad that I finally found love.

After my mom left, Sam and I sat back down on the couch, our fingers interlocked. Sam said, "Wow, Fredward. We've done a lot of lying to each other over the years, with the hate and all. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, most of that hate was actually really love."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But, if all of that lying got us here, I'm not gonna complain."

* * *

**Review! Oh, and on case you haven't noticed, I tried to make lying the theme of this. And, since we're a quarter of the way to 100, I had to make something special happen. So, Sam and Freddie are now FINALLY really together!**


	26. iPerfume

Chapter 26: iPerfume

**Author's Note: Hey guys! :D I'm going to try to pick up the pace with these chapters. I want to get to 100! Also, sorry I've been doing a lot of Freddie's POV. This one's in his POV too. I hope you guys are okay with that. Normally, what I do is I look at the name of the chapter from the challenge's list, think of the main idea, and then decide which POV would be best for the plot. So, I hope it's okay. :D Alright, here we go!**

**Freddie's POV:**

Have I ever mentioned how good Sam smells? I don't think I have. It's probably because there are so many amazing things about her that I forgot to mention how amazing she smells. Well, now you know!

Whenever I hug her, I take the advantage to smell her hair and everything. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't wear perfume. (Why? Because she's Sam! She's not girly!) But I asked Carly to make sure. And yes, Sam does think perfume is too girly and didn't wear it.

Well, she _did _think that. But one day, I headed over to Carly's apartment. Carly and Sam were on the couch eating breakfast. Carly was politely and neatly putting eggs into her mouth while Sam violently chewed her bacon.

I smiled at them. "Hi," Carly said happily and I replied with a, "Hey!"

I then looked at Sam. I think she was smiling, but her mouth was too full for me to tell. She seemed to be chewing faster and then finally she swallowed her bacon and grinned. "Hey Fredward."

I sat on the couch next to Sam and naturally hugged her. We hadn't been going out for a week yet but we were used to hugging whenever we saw each other. We were both waiting so long for this, so it was awesome to get to hold her tight whenever I wanted to.

Over Sam's shoulder, I grinned at Carly. Carly mouthed, "Aww." I smiled, rolling my eyes in a happy way. I then shut my eyes and took the opportunity to smell Sam. I took a big whiff, but instead of getting that amazing scent, I smelled something strong and not so great, making me cough.

Sam let go of me. "You okay?" she asked, not so much in a caring way but it was caring enough for Sam to even ask.

"Yeah," I said, and then coughed again. "It's just… what's that _smell_?"

Sam smiled and turned around to Carly. Sam exclaimed, "I told you he'd notice!"

Carly raised her eyebrows at me. "Wow. You're the only guy I know who would notice when his girlfriend got new perfume."

I looked at Sam with my eyebrows raised because I was surprised. "Perfume? You?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. Carly dragged me to the mall and I decided to buy some perfume for once. Like it?"

"Oh."

"Oh?" Sam asked. She said firmly with a bit of anger, "I asked you a question."

"Right, um, listen Sam," I said nervously.

Sam stood up. "You don't like it?" she asked, sort of angrily.

"You asked for my opinion!"

"When a girl asks you for your opinion, you always need to say you like it!" Carly cut in.

I looked at Carly and sighed. I then looked at Sam and I stood up. "Sam, to tell the real truth, you smell so incredible when you're not wearing perfume. You don't need to do anything to change yourself."

Sam didn't look convinced. She also didn't seem to be happy about what I said. She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

I smiled. "I promise."

That was enough confirmation for Sam, as her eyes lit up and she smiled. She turned to Carly. "Can I stay the day?" Sam asked, completely changing the subject.

"Totally!" Carly exclaimed, and answered the same thing after I asked if I could stay the day.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower," Sam said, and went upstairs. I grinned as she walked up. I got it now. She didn't hug me or anything after I said that before because she knew I hated the smell. And now, she was going to take a shower to get the smell of the perfume out.

* * *

After hanging out with Carly and Spencer a bit, I saw Sam walk downstairs in an orange and yellow tee shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair was a bit damp so you could tell that she just showered.

I stood up from the couch and wrapped my arms around her, and I sniffed to get a smell of her. I sighed happily at the familiar scent of Sam. "That's my Sam," I whispered.


	27. iBacon

Chapter 27: iBacon

**Author's Note: I think this chapter is going to be REALLY short.**

**Sam's POV:**

Freddie and I were on Carly's couch one day after school. I was close to him. Actually, I was practically on his lap. We had a plate of bacon, half on his lap and half on mine. We weren't talking like we usually were. We were just watching TV. We were both so tired and hungry from a long day at school so spacing out to some Girly Cow and chewing on some bacon was nice.

My eyes were glued to the TV as I took a piece of bacon from the plate and put it in my mouth every once in a while. When there was one last piece left, I put it into my mouth.

I eyed Freddie and realized something. He had the other end of the bacon in his mouth. My mouth was on one end of the bacon and his was on the other.

I saw a smile in his eyes as we both ate the piece bacon from our sides until our lips met in the middle, just like that old movie. I don't think I ever even saw that movie, but Carly's mentioned that thing where the two dogs were eating spaghetti and their lips met or whatever. She thinks it's _so _romantic. I think it's kind of gross.

When our lips mets, we both had swallowed our sides of the bacon and our lips were just touching. That turned into a deep, romantic kiss.

You know, Carly was right. It is pretty romantic.

* * *

**And, I was right. Sorry!**


	28. iFrilly

**Chapter 28: iFrilly**

**Sam's POV:**

There was a big dance coming up, the last dance before the Spring Break. I usually don't care much about dances, but this was my first dance that I was going to with Freddie as an official couple. He and I did have an awesome time at the Halloween dance, though. I'm never going to forget that.

But this dance is definitely a lot more special to me. So, I was going to go to the mall with Carly to go dress shopping. I'm going just because I don't have any dresses or anything really formal for that matter. Carly's going because she wants to "help" me and also quote on quote: "A girl can never have enough dresses!"

At the mall, Carly and I were in a dress store. The night before, Carly looked at this store's website to look through the dresses and see if there was anything that caught her eye on the website. And, something did, so when we got to the store, she knew what she wanted. She tried on and bought her dress right away. Her dress was a light blue strapless dress going up to her knees with a black ribbon belt around the waist.

Carly was really excited to find a dress for me. She was more excited than me. When she finally found something, she grabbed one in my size and put it in front of me to see how it would look on me.

I looked down to see the dress that Carly picked out for me. I was disgusted. It was all of these different shades of pink. There were spaghetti straps, and there was a darker pink flower on the top left of the dress. Right now as I'm describing it, it seems decent. But here's the worst part: It was the frilliest dress I'd ever seen.

Okay, if you don't know me very well, then I'll have to tell you: I am _not _girly. You can't get me to wear something like that.

I rolled my eyes at Carly and put my hands on my hips. "You're kidding, right?"

"No!" Carly exclaimed, an excited look on her face. "Come on, you never wear stuff like this! Freddie would love it!"

I crossed my arms. I had an angry frown as I said flatly, "Freddie likes me the way I am."

An apologetic look formed on Carly's face as she put the dress down on a counter and said, "I'm sorry, Sam. I know he does. He really does, he loves you. Like with that perfume thing."

"Yeah, so, I'm probably not gonna even wear a dress," I said, still talking flatly on purpose.

Carly put her hands on the sides of my shoulders and shook me. She then stopped and looked me in the eye seriously. "Sam. This is an important dance for you and Freddie. And you never really tried being girly so—"

"Yes I did, remember? For that guy, Pete?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Carly sighed. She closed her eyes and then opened them. She handed me the dress. "Just try it on, for me."

* * *

Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow Carly got me to buy that dress. And somehow, it ended up being Friday night and I was in Carly's room, putting on that stupid dress.

When I was done changing, I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked too girly. I opened the door to Carly's room because she was standing outside of the door waiting for me to change. I crossed my arms after I opened the door. I know she would have such a happy, enthusiastic smile, which was partly the reason why I had such an unenthusiastic look on my face.

"Oh my gosh Sam, you look beautiful!" Carly squealed, also already in her dress.

I took another look at myself in the mirror and shrugged slightly. I've looked worse. But, at the same time, I've felt a lot better. I groaned as Carly took my hand and took me over to her vanity. I sighed. Makeup time.

The next thing I knew, I had eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, lip gloss and blush all over my face. It looked nice, I guess, but so… made up. She also did my hair. She made it twice as big as it normally looked with some hairspray or something. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. But hey, what else is new?

I was going to the dance with Freddie, Carly, and Carly's new boyfriend, this guy on the football team named Jack. He's nice, I guess. He's a year older than us, so he's in eleventh grade. He got his license the summer after tenth grade so since he was the only one who could drive, he was driving us to the dance.

Carly looked nice. She had even more makeup on than she put on me, and she curled her hair. I just don't get why her and all of the other girls in the school thought that they had to wear so much makeup. Then again, it's probably because most guys like a lot of makeup. I hope Freddie's not like that. That's just not me.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. Carly ran downstairs with me slowly following her, groaning on the way down the stairs. My shiny pink high heels were starting to hurt and they were hard to walk in. Carly answered the door with a flirtatious smile, knowing it was Jack. She then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go already," I groaned. I walked out of the door and went across the hall to Freddie's apartment. I knocked and yelled, "Freddie let's go!"

Freddie walked out quickly, and I grinned for the first time that night about how good my boyfriend looked. He was just wearing a regular suit: Black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black jacket over it, and nice black dress shoes. But he looked really nice, especially the way he smiled.

Freddie smiled at me. "You look different."

"I feel different," I said. I grabbed his hand and I yelled at Carly and Jack, who were kissing by the door to Carly's apartment: "Come on, let's get to the dance already!"

Soon enough, we were in Jack's car. Jack was obviously driving, with Carly in the passenger seat and Freddie and I in the back.

**Freddie's POV:**

As Carly's boyfriend Jack started driving, I took a good look at Sam. She was wearing a pink, frilly dress and about a bucket of makeup. Her hair was huge. I'd never seen her nor did I think I would see her so girly in my life.

She looked pretty. But the thing I don't think she understands is, she always looks pretty. She doesn't need a fancy dress or any makeup or to do anything with her hair that is beautiful as it is.

Also, I noticed she looked uncomfortable. She kept shifting from where she was sitting in the car and fixing her dress. She also looked very itchy from the dress, makeup, and the way her hair stuck to her neck because of some product that was in it. It was obvious. Also, when we walked out of the apartment building, she looked like she was having trouble walking because of her very high heels.

I knew my goal for this dance was to make sure Sam knew that she didn't need to change how she looked for me.

When we finally got to the dance, I quickly got out of the car and ran to the other side of the car to open the car door for Sam and help her out. I know Sam thinks things like that are cheesy but I have a feeling that deep down, she likes it.

The four of us walked into the school, in the entrance to the gym because that was where the dance was. When we walked in, it was pretty dark and very decorated with snack tables everywhere.

We just jumped into the crowd and the four of us just started dancing and jumping around, having fun. Sam seemed to wince every once in a while though, and I was pretty sure that had to do with her shoes.

Soon, I stood with Sam next to the snack table. I brought us both cups of punch and we talked. After taking a long sip and gulp of her punch, Sam smiled at me. "You look amazing tonight," she said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. I then looked at her and sighed very softly. "Sam, you look beautiful… but uncomfortable… and not like Sam."

Sam shrugged and asked, "Well do you like it?"

I said honestly, "Well, yes. But the reason I like the way you look isn't because of that frilly dress or all of that makeup or your hair or shoes. I like what you look like because of your eyes, your smile, and the way you always look… To tell the truth, I think you're always beautiful and you didn't have to do this. You could've come in jeans and a tee shirt for all I care."

"Aww," Sam said, hugging my chest. "So wait, you don't like how I look?"

"I do, because you're Sam, but I don't like that you look uncomfortable," I explained, gently putting my hand on her back and rubbing it.

"I am uncomfortable," Sam admitted. She smiled. "I'll be right back." She ran off, and I wondered where she went.

Around ten minutes later, I saw Sam walk back into the gym. Her hair was a little wet and brushed out, meaning she got some hairspray out. The makeup was off of her face. And, instead of that frilly pink dress, she was wearing a light blue Ridgeway tee shirt and gray sweatpants. She was wearing her gym clothes.

I smiled and slowly walked over to her, hearing a slow song start playing. I saw a bunch of couples starting to dance, including Carly and Jack. I was glad that Carly and Jack were together. I was happy for them. I was also glad that I could prove to Sam and myself that I could see them together and not feeling a drop of jealousy. My feelings for Carly were one hundred and ten percent gone.

I looked back at Sam, and held my hand out. "Would you like to dance, Miss Puckett?" I asked, grinning to make sure she knew that I knew how she changed.

And when Sam grabbed my hand, I took another look at her. She had wet, messy hair and was the only girl at the dance wearing a tee shirt, sweatpants, and old sneakers.

And she looked beautiful.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one! :D Oh, and yeah, this was one of my longer chapters. I have a question. Do you like the longer or shorter ones better? I prefer the long ones. I'm pretty much just wondering though, because sometimes it's harder for me to try to make my chapter a lot longer or shorter than it already is. When I see the word I'm going to do on the challenge, ideas come to my mind and that's that. But anyway, my favorite chapters from this story are the longer ones like iBirthday, iChristmas, etc. But tell me how you feel! Thanks! Review! :) xx


	29. iLollipops

**Chapter 29: iLollipops**

**Author's Note: This is going to be along the lines of the Seddie color: Purple! I know that's one of the words down the line, but that's not for a while. I just wanted to point that out. Also, I think this is going to be another really short one. :p**

**Also, I just wanted to point out this awesome reviewer and new friend, xNomii. She's awesome!**

** Review!**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was in the kitchen with Sam, Carly, and Spencer. Spencer, being the weird but lovable guy he always is, bought us all lollipops. I had the blueberry flavor, Sam had the strawberry flavor, Carly had the lemon flavor, and Spencer had the lime flavor.

The lollipops were small, so we all finished them quickly. (Sam finished hers first, of course.) After throwing out the lollipop sticks, we realized that there was something strange about the lollipops. They turned my lips blue, Sam's red, Carly's yellow, and Spencer's green.

While we were all laughing about that, I looked at Sam's red lips. She looked so blissful and some magnetic force pulled me over to her. The next thing I knew, our lips were pressed against each other's.

When we pulled away, Carly and Spencer were laughing.

"What?" I asked.

Carly showed us a mirror. After Sam and I kissed, both of our lips turned purple. It was sort of cute, the way they matched. I just smiled and looked at Spencer.

"Can I have another?"


	30. iMassage

**Chapter 30: iMassage**

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll here! :D By the way: WOO! CHAPTER 30!**

**Sam's POV:**

I was alone in Carly's apartment, lying on the couch, eating some chips and watching TV.

Soon, I heard the door open and a familiar groan. The door shut and I turned around to see Freddie, looking worn out.

"You okay?" I asked without much care in my voice. I just glanced at him once but then glued my eyes back on the TV.

"Yeah," Freddie sighed, plopping on the couch near my feet. He looked at me. "It's just… do you remember that time, before we were like, together, when you sort of pushed me down and I sprained my shoulder and hurt my back?"

I turned the TV off and snapped my eyes back to him. "Yeah," I said, a little worried. I remembered doing that once, and regret filled my heart.

"Well, you know how when you break something it's worse than spraining something?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "Why? Was it really broken?"

"No, no, no," Freddie reassured me quickly. "It's just, even if breaking a bone is worse, the thing is, it heals. When you sprain something, sometimes the pain comes back. And right now, the pain is sort of back."

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. "But it was so long ago!"

"I know," Freddie sighed with a shrug. "But it's okay. Hey, are you good at massaging?"

I shrugged. "Never tried. Want me to?"

"Nah, it's alright," Freddie said. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his phone and dialed a number, walking away.

I narrowed my eyebrows, wondering whom he was calling. I shrugged it off and turned the TV back on, grabbing another handful of chips. After he was off the phone, Freddie sat next to me on the couch. I was going to ask whom he called, but the TV is just so dang distracting.

* * *

Soon, I found out whom he was calling. That was because after a while, there was a knock at the door. I was, naturally, too lazy to get it, so I said to Freddie: "Get that?"

Freddie smiled and stood. He knew who it was. He opened the door, and I turned my head to see who it was.

There stood a tall woman, looking like she was in her early twenties. She was very tan and she had long, very dark brown hair that was really shiny and pin straight going down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps that was a little too revealing. A smile went across her face, showing her perfect white teeth. She looked at Freddie and said, "Hi, I'm Joanna. Did someone order a massage?"

Freddie just gave her a friendly smile. "That would be me," he said. He turned to me and said, "I'll be down in a few hours."

"I'll be here," I said flatly, trying to hide the emotion that overcame me when I saw Freddie and the woman going upstairs: Jealousy.

* * *

But, the jealousy just had to overcome me. Right when Freddie and the masseuse Joanna went upstairs, I imagined Freddie taking his shirt off and Joanna massaging him in a way that he loved.

So, I couldn't help myself. A few minutes into their massage, I grabbed my cell phone and called the same massaging place that Freddie called and requested a male masseuse. I didn't need a massage, but Freddie needed to know how it felt to imagine the person you love getting massaged by a good looking person.

Soon, there was another knock at the door. This was my masseuse. He was a guy around Joanna's age. He introduced himself as Craig. He was also wearing white. I figured that white was their company's color that all of the masseuses had to wear. He was tall and a little bit tan. He had blonde hair up to his earlobes and green eyes. He was smiling. You could tell right through his shirt that he had a six-pack.

Most girls would be head over heels in love right now, but I wasn't. No guy was more amazing to me than Freddie. But hey, if Freddie decided to get a good looking masseuse, so did I. (Even though I really didn't need a massage.)

Freddie and Joanna were upstairs on the second floor in the guest room, so Craig and I went upstairs to the studio.

I didn't take off any clothing for this random stranger to massage me. That sort of scared me, taking off your clothes for a massage. But anyway, the massage felt good. I almost fell asleep a few times, until I thought about stupid Joanna.

Near the end of the massage, I was half asleep, until I heard the call of the sweet voice of Freddie from downstairs: "Sam?"

"I think someone's calling for you," Craig said softly.

"Eh, don't worry about it," I said.

"Well, actually your massage is over now," Craig said.

"Okay," I groaned. I stood up and got a little bit of money out of my pocket to tip him.

Craig looked at the money. "Cheap," he muttered. He started to walk away.

I just smiled. I wasn't going to give this guy a bunch of money! It's me, Sam, what do you expect? But then quickly, I remembered something. As he was walking out of the studio, I said, "Wait! Let me show you out!"

I needed Freddie to see this guy, and know that he massaged me. I know it sounds mean, but it hurt me knowing that Freddie decided to call some place and get some girl in her early twenties to massage him.

So, I walked downstairs with Craig. Freddie was on the couch, and he didn't notice us coming down. So, I opened the door for Craig to leave and I said in a slow voice, "Thanks again Craig. That massage felt really nice."

That made Freddie snap his head towards us. He stood up and walked over. "Um, who's this?" Freddie asked.

"This is Craig," I said, smiling at the guy. "He just gave me the best massage I _ever _had."

"Uh," Craig said. "I sense awkwardness right now, so I think I'll go." Before I could say something, Craig shut the door. But, I couldn't blame him. I was being a little weird.

Freddie gave me an angry, confused look. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Why what, sweetie?" I asked, too sweetly. I started walking toward the couch slowly, but I felt Freddie's hand on my shoulder. He turned me back around to face him.

"I'm serious, Sam," Freddie said. "What did I do to deserve that?" He looked really hurt.

"Deserve what? Deserve me being happy for getting a massage?" I yelled.

"Sam, you and me both know you didn't call that guy because you wanted massage!" Freddie shot back. "What's the real reason?"

I looked down and sat on the couch slowly. "That girl Joanna… she's pretty, right?"

"Joanna?" Freddie asked gently, realizing something was actually wrong. He sat on the couch next to me, not even letting our arms touch.

"Your masseuse?" I said softly, looking at him. "You have to admit, she was really pretty."

Freddie shrugged. "I just thought of her as an old lady." I sensed that he was partly joking.

I rolled my eyes. "Freddie, she's like five years older than us."

Freddie sighed. "Yeah, well I knew that. But I didn't look at her like that." He looked at me. I felt bad and stupid, regretting making this whole plan just to get revenge on Freddie. Freddie gave me a gentle look. "Is that what this is all about?"

I nodded. "Freddie, I needed a reality check. Even if you don't like Joanna, there's so many girls you're gonna get attracted to, even if you're still going out with me."

"Sam, that's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, can't I say the same thing about you?" Freddie asked softly. "The reason I was mad about seeing you with that guy Craig was because I knew that you probably think he's hot. Don't deny it."

"I _will _deny it, because it's not true. I'm no hypocrite."

"Sam," Freddie said. "You're the only girl I see. Always. You need to understand how long and how much I've been in love with you. I think of myself as the luckiest guy in the world. You and me both know that we're not a regular high school couple… because we might be one of the only couples that say we love each other and actually really mean it. The only thing we're missing is trust."

I felt tears fill my eyes. "Well it's not missing anymore," I whispered, turning to him on the couch and letting myself hug him.

"Not at all," Freddie said stroking my hair. He then smirked. "You know, my lips sort of hurt. I think they could use a massage."

"Awesome, because I happen to know a pair of lips that just love massaging lips just like yours," I said softly. And with that, I gave him a gentle. But it turned into a hard but romantic kiss.

And _that _right there was the best massage I could ask for.


	31. iPass Notes

**Chapter 31: iPass Notes**

**Author's Note: Just to tell you, on case you don't catch on: Freddie's handwriting is the italic one, and Sam's is bold.**

**Also, if you don't know what hangman is, someone writes a sentence but doesn't say what it is. Then, the other person guesses letters and if the letter is in the sentence then they reveal that letter, where it is in the sentence. But, if you guess wrong, you start to draw a person hanging. (Of course, I can't do this on the story, but you get the drift. :D)**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was in social studies; half listening to an annoying lecture Mr. Howard was giving. Normally, I always listened to teachers, but he wasn't even talking about social studies. He was complaining about kids in detention or something.

I turned to my right, to see Sam because that was where she sat. The desks in this classroom were arranged like two desks together, going down in rows. So, everyone had a desk partner. Sam was mine.

She was practically asleep. I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling. I quietly ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote:

_Hey Sam, wake up!_

Sam looked at the paper and sighed. She quickly wrote on the paper: **This is so boring!**

_I know, he's not even talking about social studies!_

Sam gave me a confused look, then wrote:** Of course he's not, we're in English!**

_Sam, this is social studies._

**:o No way!**

_Way._

**Wait, then who's the English teacher?**

_Miss Briggs!_

**NO WAY. I THOUGHT SHE WAS THE MATH TEACHER.**

I laughed silently. _Oh, Sam._

**Whatever, I'm bored. Let's play a game.**

_Okay, tic-tac-toe._

**You're kidding, right? Everyone knows the stupid methods to that game. No one ever wins.**

_Eh, you're right. Hangman?_

**Okay… I'll write one. Hmm... - ---- ------- ------ ---- ---- ---- ------.**

**Now, guess a letter!**

_Okay, uh, E._

**Okay.**

**- ---e --e---e ---e ---- ---e ---e--**

_Um, now, A?_

**- ---e --e---e ---e --a- ---e ---e--**

_Okay... and there's a one letter word... so it has to be... I?_

**Smartie.**

**I ---e --e--ie ---e --a- -i-e i---e--.**

_Hm... I guess I'll cover all the vowels. O?_

**I -o-e --e--ie -o-e --a- -i-e i---e--.**

_I'm scared to do U. So, I guess I'll do R?_

**I -o-e -re--ie -ore --a- -i-e i---e--.**

_I'm good at this. Oh, so I think the think -ore has to be more. So M?_

**Ugh, you are good at this.**

**I -o-e -re--ie more --a- -i-e i---e--.**

_Okay... another common letter... S?_

**I -o-e -re--ie more --a- -i-e i-s-e--.**

_Alright... now... L?_

**I lo-e -re--ie more --a- li-e i-s-el-.**

_Aw, Sam, I love you more!_

**You got it?**

_Yeah, I love Freddie more than life itself._

**Damn.**

I was about to write something, but Mr. Howard said, "Mr. Benson, I hope what you and Samantha are writing have to do with social studies."

I felt my face turn red. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have to because Sam stood up and stated: "Actually Mr. Howard, we are."

I narrowed my eyebrows on her.

Sam looked at me. "What? We are studying social life, aren't we?"


	32. iSandwich

**Chapter 32: iSandwich**

**Author's Note: Here comes another short one. But hey, isn't this my fourth or fifth chapter uploaded today?!**

**By the way, Jack isn't a real character in actual iCarly. I made him up. :p (He was in one of the earlier chapters, iFrilly.) He's Carly's boyfriend who is a year older. I wanted to give her one so she's not lonely and jealous looking at Sam and Freddie, haha. He's probably going to be mentioned in this story a few times, so I just wanted to point out that he's not a real character in the show.**

**Sam's POV:**

I was in the cafeteria, eating with Freddie, Carly, Jack, and Gibby. I had made myself a sandwich that morning to pack myself for lunch. I just put random ingredients from the fridge into the sandwich. I did that every morning, and it always ended up tasting good.

But, this time it didn't. I took a bite of the sandwich, chewed it, and swallowed it. I then made a disgusted face.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked after swallowing a piece of one of the sugar and fat free chocolate bars that his mother packed for him.

"This sandwich tastes terrible," I complained.

"What's in it?" Gibby asked, coming into our conversation because Carly and Jack were just flirting with each other.

"I don't know! You nub!" I yelled at Gibby as if it were obvious.

Gibby looked down sadly.

"Sam, apologize," Freddie told me. He'd been doing that a lot now. He wanted me to become more polite, I guess.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Sorry Gibby. Every morning I just put a bunch of stuff in my sandwich. It always tastes great! But not today."

"Oh," Gibby said and shrugged, getting back to his food.

"I'll fix it," Freddie said. He studied my sandwich, finding every ingredient. He then grinned. "Be right back." He walked off, bought something in the cafeteria, and came back.

"What'd you buy?" I asked.

"Food," Freddie said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that."

Freddie smiled and said, "Close your eyes. You'll be able to tell when you taste it."

I sighed and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, Freddie told me to open them and take a bite of my sandwich. I did so, being very hungry. The extra taste of ham filled my mouth. That's what Freddie bought. Ham.

Now, the sandwich was delicious.

I was going to talk with my mouth full, but I know Freddie hated that so I swallowed before I spoke. I then grinned and said, "Freddie, you know me so well."


	33. iHandshake

**Chapter 33: iHandshake**

**Author's Note: Another shortie. :p**

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam and I don't get to talk much in the hallway anymore, just for now. Principal Franklin is on a vacation for a week, putting Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard back in charge for that week.

And, Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard made a rule, where you have to go straight to your next class in the hallway after the bell rings. You're not even allowed to talk to friends. They, and other teachers, will roam the hall to make sure kids follow the rule.

Sam doesn't care about breaking rules, but she knows that I do. But, we both have stressful days at school so talking to each other is one of the best parts of our day.

So, we made up a handshake to do in the hallways. It symbolized "I Love You".

What we did was we gave each other a low five (a high-five but lower) and then pointed to ourselves. That symbolized "I". Then, we patted our hearts twice quickly. That symbolized "Love". Then we pointed to each other with a smile. That symbolized "You".

I was glad that we had most classes together so we could talk or pass notes then, but if we didn't I missed her. So, when I passed her in the hallways, we did the handshake, and I pictured her really saying: "I love you."

That always made me smile.


	34. iPresents

**Chapter 34: iPresents**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was staying after school with Sam. We were hanging out in the cafeteria, and we were just standing and hugging silently for a while. Every once in a while I would kiss the top of her head.

While hugging her, I noticed a familiar necklace around her neck. And then, it hit me. I got her that necklace for her sixteenth birthday a while back!

"Sam, you still wear that necklace?" I asked happily.

"Duh," she said as if it was obvious. She then went over and at at the cafeteria table that had our stuff on it as I followed. She smirked. "Hey, what's that next to your backpack?"

"My… laptop case?" I said, confused, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Do you remember where you got it?" Sam asked, still with a smirk on her face.

"Um," I said, but then I realized. I turned to her and smiled. "You got it for me for Christmas."

Sam grinned, nodded, and then punched me in the shoulder. "How could you forget?"

"Same old Sam," I grinned while Sam nodded.

"But Freddie, don't you have a laptop case way better than that?"

"Well, once I saw you with a necklace way prettier than that!"

"Yeah, but it's from you," Sam said as if it was obvious, making me smile. She then grabbed on to the bottom of her necklace and said: "It always makes me think of you."

I grabbed my laptop case and held it close to me, mocking her just a bit, but in a fun way that Sam and I always did. "Well, this reminds me of you."

Sam stuck her tongue out at me. "But really," she said. "Anything you've ever given me is so important to me. That card you gave me for my birthday? Hanging up in my room."

I smiled, putting my laptop case back on the table next to my backpack. "Really?" I asked. I then chuckled. "The one you gave me for Christmas is framed on my night table."

Sam laughed. "Hey, the presents that we give each other are important."

"You got that right," I said, gently touching her necklace.

"What if I got you something really dumb?" Sam asked. "But like, not on purpose? Like a shirt you hated? Would you still wear it?"

I smirked, putting my face right in front of hers. "I don't care how stupid it looks. If it's from you, I'll wear it every day."


	35. iFire

**Chapter 35: iFire**

**Author's Note: This is short, but I like this one! (:**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was sitting there, outside in the darkness of early spring. I was on a little one-night camping trip that Spencer took us to. The people who were there were: Spencer, some girl his age who he was dating named Cassandra, Carly, Jack (who Spencer actually liked), Gibby, Gibby's girlfriend Tasha, Sam, and me.

It was just a one-night camping trip, not too far form where we lived, but it was nice being in the great outdoors. Sam liked it, too, which was nice.

We had all helped build a campfire, and then we set up four logs around it for us to sit on. I sat on a log with Sam. I had my arm around her, trying to warm her up, although that was the fire's job. But of course, I also just liked having my arm around her.

Everyone was pretty silent, just looking at the fire. It was late and everyone was also pretty tired, but no one wanted to sleep.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I heard Carly ask softly.

"Yeah," Sam said softly. But then her tone changed. "But can't we roast some marshmallows or something?"

I heard a chuckle from Spencer. "I promise we will tomorrow. We should all get some sleep first, though."

But still, no one moved a muscle. I pulled Sam closer and looked at the fire, feeling the warmth. I listened to the sound of the wood burning. It was actually pretty peaceful. The fire was such a bright orange, standing out so much in the dark. It blew a bit to the right because of the slight wind. It was just really, really nice.

I then turned to Sam, who quickly turned to me after. Naturally, I just kissed her lips passionately. I loved how no matter how many times I kissed her, there were butterflies in my stomach and I felt sparks.

Sparks. After pulling away, I noticed so many sparks flying out of the fire. And by the wideness of Sam's blue eyes, I knew that she noticed, too.

Were those sparks there before? I don't know. But I softly said to Sam, "The fire is our love."

Sam looked at me and smiled. And by the look in her eyes, I knew that she knew what I meant.


	36. iBubble Gum

**Chapter 36: iBubble Gum**

**Author's Note: This is the 100****th**** page in the Microsoft Word document that I'm doing this story in. Just had to mention it. :p**

**Sam's POV:**

I was at school, thinking about the camping trip we'd just gotten back from. It was fun, but it was short. Spencer promised he'd take us all again, but this time to a better place.

I got books out of my locker and shut it, and Carly was at her locker right near mine. "Hey Carls," I said.

"Hey Sam," Carly said, smiling. "Want some bubble gum?"

"_Yes_, please," I begged. Gum is an amazing thing to have in our school… no one knows why.

Carly looked through her small pocket book and handed me a piece of bubble gum, which I stuffed into my mouth.

"It's a new flavor," Carly said. "What do you think?"

I shrugged. "Tastes like Freddie."

Carly laughed. "You would know what Freddie tastes like."

Before I could respond, I saw Freddie walking over. "Heard my name, whatcha talking about?" he asked.

"Gum," I said with a shrug.

"Sam says it tastes like you," Carly chuckled.

I saw a smirk form on Freddie's face. "Oh yeah?" he asked, walking closer.

"I don't know, I was kidding!" I exclaimed. I then closed my eyes and tried to identify the familiar taste. I opened them and looked at Freddie. "Yeah, I think it tastes like you."

"You sure?" Freddie asked, still smirking.

"I don't know, why?" I asked grumpily, being in a bad mood because it was a school morning.

"Let's prove it," Freddie said, making me narrow my eyebrows. I didn't know what he was talking about. He continued, "You know, just to make sure it tastes like me."

I still didn't know what he meant, but I didn't have to. The next thing I knew, he was leaning down for a kiss that I gladly accepted, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him closer.

It was pretty short, but it was intense. After pulling away, I said, "Heck, you taste better than the gum."


	37. iGo Camping

Chapter 37: iGo Camping

**Author's Note: Two chapters ago was iFire and they went camping in that chapter… I didn't even realize that there was going to be another chapter about camping. Haha. Anyway, let's go!**

**P.S. By the way, yes, the kids in school do know about their relationship in this story. (: Review!**

**Freddie's POV:**

Having Sam as my girlfriend is the best. We really love each other, but at the same time we joke together and make fun of each other like old times. I love it like that, though. She's still the same old Sam, and I'm still the same old Freddie.

But that's sort of the problem. You see, there aren't a lot of problems with Sam and my relationship. But there is one thing that bothers me.

Like I said, she's the same old Sam. And you know, I've never really been so strong and tough. Sam always has been that way. That's just the way she is.

But to me, it seems like it should be the other way around. I know that's so cliché. But honestly, I bet Sam wishes that I could be more tough than she is. She likes me the way I am, I know, but I know Sam. And I'm pretty sure she'd like me to be tough. Besides, she always used to make fun of me for being a wimp, so she obviously doesn't like wimps.

The reason why I'm talking about this is a long story. Here it goes.

* * *

After we went on that short camping trip, the one with the amazing fire, everyone had so much fun so Spencer decided to take all of us camping again! The same people went as last time: Spencer, his girlfriend Cassandra, Carly, Jack, Gibby, Gibby's girlfriend Tasha, Sam, and me.

But this time, Spencer brought us in a woodsier place. And, to make it more fun, he bought a big tent that would fit all eight of us in it.

We all had a fun time on our first day of camping, and after a while everyone went into the tent. Everyone fell asleep. That is, everyone but Sam and I.

Sam and I had our sleeping bags next to each other and after everyone else was asleep, we stayed up and talked. It was the best.

We were just having a conversation in really quiet whispers, talking and laughing quietly for a while.

But soon, I heard a strange noise outside. "Sam," I said softly. "Do you hear that?"

Sam shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"Um, never mind," I said, sort of wanting to change the subject because the sound I heard outside was freaking me out. We went back to our conversation, but soon I heard some sound right outside of our tent.

"Sam, you really don't hear that?" I whispered nervously.

"I do," Sam said, not seeming scared at all. "But it's probably just the wind. Don't worry."

I kept hearing the sound, but I decided to try not to worry. I was still really freaked out, but I hated that Sam was the one who was comforting me. Like I said, I think it would be romantic if I was comforting her. But Sam is barely ever scared of anything.

We went back to our conversation, but the sound got so loud. It sounded like scratching on the outside of the tent. "Sam," I said quietly, shivering partly because I was cold but mostly because I was scared. "I have to check this out."

I gently took her hand and we both carefully walked out of the tent, trying not to step on anyone or be too loud.

When we got out of the tent, Sam quietly closed it. I looked around at the darkness. Nothing seemed to be there, but the scary thing was that there was no wind. So what did the sound come from?

Then Sam and I saw it at the same exact moment. And it saw us a second later, and it roared.

It was a bear.

It all happened so fast. Sam and I were screaming (but I was screaming a little louder). And the bear was running towards us.

In the few seconds I had that he was running, I pushed Sam down into the mud to protect her and make sure the bear wasn't going to come and attack her. I knew that she didn't mind that I pushed her into the mud for two reasons. One: She's Sam, so she doesn't care if she gets dirty, and two: I was saving her life!

The rest was a blur. I remember feeling more pain than I'd ever felt, looking at the bottom of my legs and seeing blood, and hearing my name a bunch of times.

But then, everything went black. I fainted.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, and I realized I was in a whole new environment. I heard a few relieved sighs, and someone saying: "He's awake!"

The first thing I really saw, though, was an angelic face. I was pretty out of it because I just fainted, so I wasn't sure what was going on. I thought I was in heaven.

"Freddie, do you know what happened?" the girl with the angelic face asked. I still wasn't thinking or seeing straight, but I realized that the angelic face was actually Sam. Sam? An angel? Ironic, huh?

"Sam… am I dead?" I asked, completely serious. Also, everything seemed like it was going in slow motion.

Sam chuckled. "No… you're in the hospital."

"What… what happened?" I asked.

Carly then stepped in. "We were all asleep except for you two… and we all woke up when we heard you guys screaming outside of the tent. We quickly called 9-1-1, and when we went outside of the tent, you were passed out and the bear bit you. Not hard, but bad. It was…" she shuddered. "Bloody."

Everything seemed back to normal. I was seeing and thinking fine. I didn't feel much pain, but I realized that I couldn't move around my left ankle because it was wrapped up.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Why?" Carly and Sam asked at the same time, and then looked at each other and chuckled.

"If I wasn't such a coward, afraid of the sounds outside, then we would still be having fun camping," I said sadly.

Sam sat on the edge of my bed and touched her hand to mine. "Freddie," she said seriously. "You saved my life."

"I'll give you guys your 'moment'," Carly whispered from behind us, smirking, and walked out of the room. I figured that Spencer, Cassandra, Jack, Gibby, and Tasha were in the waiting room or something.

I smiled at her very quickly, but then I looked back at Sam. "I wouldn't have had to save your life if I wasn't such a wimp."

Sam narrowed her eyebrows. "Freddie, you're not a wimp. Who ever told you that you were a wimp?"

I widened my eyes. "Um, _you_?"

Sam smirked. "Admit it, you loved us fighting."

Mocking her, I smirked too and said: "Admit it, you're just trying to change the subject."

Sam smiled and punched me on the shoulder. It hurt, but not as much as normal Sam punches do. But then, her smile disappeared. I knew that meant she was serious. "Freddie, seriously. I always made fun of you. That's just who I am. And you know, I always will make fun of you. Don't expect to get off the hook because I love you."

I could feel my face turning red and a smile forming on my face.

Sam was smirking. She continued, "But if I ever call you a wimp or anything close to that, know I don't mean it. I probably will call you a wimp, but whatever. Freddie, who cares if you were scared of some sound outside? It's good you were scared, because that means you're cautious!"

"So, you're glad that I'm a wimp?"

Sam punched me in the other shoulder. "Freddie, get this through your head! You're not a wimp! Anyway, I'm glad you're _cautious _because you're my other half who's always by my side. My better half." Sam smiled.

I squinted at her, pretending to be confused, and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Sam?"

Sam laughed. "Don't get used to this. I guess I'm just acting different because you saved my life."

I made a fake worried face. "So I'm bacon again?"

Sam chuckled and gave me a small peck on the lips. She said, "No… more like a lifetime supply of ham."


	38. iCake

**Chapter 38: iCake**

**Author's Note: 90 reviews! :D Almost 100! Thank every one of you for your reviews! (: **

**(By the way, I'm just saying random amounts of stuff for the recipe in this, like I have no idea what I'm talking about. I can bake, but I'd have no idea about how much of stuff I'm supposed to put in unless someone tells me or it's on a recipe. :p)**

**P.S. I hope this chapter isn't boring. :p**

**Sam's POV:**

Tenth grade was ending in a few months. Most people, at least where I live, turn sixteen in tenth grade. Freddie turned sixteen way in the beginning of tenth grade, and I turned sixteen soon after that. (If you don't remember, that was a while back when Freddie wrote that sweet card to me.)

But now, it was Carly's turn! It was Carly's sixteenth birthday and Spencer, Freddie and I were holding a surprise party for her. We invited a lot of her friends and some of her family.

Around an hour before all of the guests arrived, Freddie, Spencer, and I were getting the party ready. Spencer was cleaning and decorating, and he left the baking of the cake up to Freddie and me. We could've just bought a cake, but all three of us know that Carly would really appreciate that we baked it ourselves.

Spencer was out at the store, buying stuff for the party. He said he'd be out for around ten minutes.

We were making a vanilla cake with vanilla frosting, Carly's favorite. Neither of us knew anything about baking cake, so it was… interesting.

"I don't know how we're going to do this," Freddie said, laughing. We were both looking at the recipe for the cake.

I laughed too. "I know, I've never cooked before."

Freddie looked at me. "We've cooked in Home Ec class, Sam."

I laughed again. "You think I actually did anything? That was like the perfect class for me to look like I was doing something when I really wasn't."

Freddie chuckled, but then his face became serious. "Okay, let's do this."

I groaned, but Freddie looked serious. "Okay, get the flour," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I exclaimed.

Freddie looked at me, smiling a bit. "Just get the flour. Please?"

I groaned again. I found the bag of flour in a cupboard. It was new, so I opened it. I set it down on the kitchen table, which was in front of Freddie, only to see the flour puffing up, out of the opening, all over Freddie's face. Freddie slowly turned to me, his whole face very white with flour. He was smiling, though.

"Sorry?" I said with an innocent grin. "It really was an accident."

"I know," Freddie said, still smiling. "But… the flour feels kind of nice on my face."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Nope," Freddie said, and before I could respond, he flicked a bunch of flour into my face.

Luckily, my eyes were closed. I opened them, and I knew that my face had flour all over it, too. Freddie was smirking. I knew what this meant.

Flour fight.

The next thing I knew, Freddie and I were picking the flour out of the bag like they were snowballs and throwing them at each other, laughing and having fun. We were having a fun fight, like we always used to.

But, soon enough, Spencer came home, only to see Freddie and I completely white with flour, laughing. "Uh… are you done with the cake?" he asked hopefully.

I eyed Freddie, and he glanced at me. He then looked at Spencer and said, "Uh… sort of."

Spencer smirked. "Were you guys having a flour fight?"

Freddie and I eyed each other, and slowly we said, "Maybe…"

Spencer chuckled, putting the grocery bags down on the coffee table. "Alright, you love birds, I know how much you two love fighting, but this is for Carly's party." He then smiled and added, "I promise I'll let you fight more later."

I chuckled. "Thanks Spence." I then went back to work, watching as Freddie poured the flour into the mixing bowl.

"Okay, milk," Freddie said as he was looking at the recipe. Both of us were still covered in flour.

I got a gallon of milk out of the fridge. Freddie took it and said, "Okay… we need a cup of milk. Can you get the liquid measuring cup?"

"What's that?" I asked.

Freddie chuckled. "We learned in Home Ec class," he mumbled. He then said, "I'll get it." Still holding the milk, he went over to the cupboards and got the liquid measuring cup. He started opening the milk container on the way back to the table, but he tripped on some flour that was on the floor and he fell, splashing the milk all over me.

I angrily blew my wet hair out of my face, still covered in flour, but now milk too.

Freddie nervously backed away from me. "Don't be mad, Sam. I fell."

I loved that he was still scared of me even though he knew that I probably wouldn't really hurt him anymore. I said, "I'm not mad… it's just, is there more milk in the fridge?" I looked at the milk container, which was only half full. I lied, "I'm just worried that there's not enough milk now."

Freddie checked the fridge, and took out another gallon of milk. "Yeah, there's more milk. But Sam, there's definitely enough milk in the container we were going to use, even though I spilled half of it."

I picked up the half full container of milk, opened it, and poured the rest of the milk on his head. "Not anymore," I said, smirking.

Now, Freddie and I both had flour and milk all over us. "I guess I deserved that," Freddie mumbled, smiling just slightly. He poured the milk into the liquid measuring cup, then into the bowl with the flour.

"Four eggs," Freddie said. I sighed, knowing that somehow both of us were going to end up with egg yolks on our heads.

"Coming right up," I said, grabbing the egg carton out of the fridge. I opened the carton. There were six eggs in the carton. Freddie and I seemed to both be trying to be careful, probably because both of us knew that something bad was going to happen that was going to make us have eggs on us.

We cracked the eggs, each of us cracking two into the mixing bowl. Nothing bad happened.

"Wow, no egg accident," Freddie said happily.

"But, it's sort of fun food fighting," I said with a grin. "Don't you sort of wish there was an egg accident?"

"Kind of," Freddie said softly. He then grinned. "We can make one."

I smirked at him, knowing we were thinking the same thought. There were two eggs left in the carton. Perfect. He took one egg out and I took the other. I then threw it at him at the same time that he threw his at me.

"We're crazy," I laughed.

"Nah, it's just fun fighting with you," Freddie said, tickling my stomach slightly.

I grinned. "But seriously, we have to finish this. All of the guests are coming really soon, and Carly's probably coming soon after."

"Yeah," Freddie said with his "let's-get-down-to-business" face.

We decided to really put the rest of the ingredients in without fighting, and we finished putting them in and mixing it really quickly. We put it into the oven and set it for the right temperature and time.

Before we had time to wash the flour, milk, and eggs off of us, the guests starting pouring in. A shirtless Gibby was staring out of the peephole, being the lookout for Carly, who was coming home any second.

A lot of our friends were there, but Freddie and I couldn't really socialize because we were busy waiting for the cake to be ready. Soon, Gibby exclaimed: "She's coming!"

Someone turned the lights off and everyone hid. I heard the oven beep, luckily before Carly was close enough to hear it, and I quickly took the cake out of the oven. Freddie and I were both hiding behind a counter in the kitchen, and both of us were holding the cake together on the tray.

I heard the door open and saw the lights turn on. Everyone stood up and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Carly looked so surprised and happy, standing by the door. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!" she exclaimed, running around and hugging everyone. "Who planned this?" she asked Spencer.

"Me and your two best friends who tend to be here for most of the day," Spencer said quickly, making me chuckle.

Carly gave Spencer a quick hug, but then she looked at us and ran over. Freddie and I handed her the tray with the cake and said in unison, "Happy birthday, Carly!"

Carly grinned widely. "You guys made this?" she asked happily, studying it. She then looked at us. We were both a mess with flour, milk, and eggs on us. She laughed, "Oh yeah, you guys definitely made this."

"I love how you're not even surprised that we look like this," I laughed.

Carly smiled, setting down the cake. "Um, it's _you two_. I'd be surprised if you _didn't _look like this."


	39. iSuperhero

**Chapter 39: iSuperhero**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was in the iCarly studio, just sitting on a beanbag chair, with Sam next to me in another beanbag chair. We were eating chips and just chatting.

"Freddie," Sam said with her mouth full. "You know Carly's boyfriend?"

"Jack," I clarified, putting a chip in my mouth.

"Yeah," Sam said while stuffing more chips in her mouth. "You know how he's like rich?"

"I guess," I said before putting another chip in my mouth.

"He's having this costume party on Friday. He said since it's like half a year after Halloween, since there's a whole half of year until it's Halloween again, he's having a Halloween party," she explained.

I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know, whatever," Sam said, catching my look. "But do you want to go?"

I smiled. "Sure. Let's get matching costumes." I grinned. "Like the Halloween dance."

"You mean when we were pirates?" Sam asked, grinning too.

"Of course," I said. I sighed happily, remembering it. "That was awesome. Sam…" I hesitated but then nervously went on, "Sam, I've known I liked you for a while, but then there were those times when you hurt me and stuff. And I loved fighting with you, I really did. But it made me think that you hated me, so I sort of second guessed myself for liking you. But then we were times like the dance when we had to slow dance, and the time we had our first kiss, and times like those reminded me how much I just really like you, Sam."

Sam raised her eyebrows, and then she bit a chip, chewed it, swallowed it, and then she smiled. "Deep," she said.

"Hey, that's all I get?" I joked. "Deep?"

"Freddie, I love when you say long stuff like that, but I never know what to say!" she exclaimed. "But um… thanks?" She chuckled.

"Good enough for me," I laughed. "So anyway, about the party. What should we wear?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Want to go to the costume store?"

"Let's," I said, smiling. I took her hand and we left to go to the costume store. She took the bowl of chips, of course.

* * *

At the costume store, Sam and I were looking around at the couple costumes. It was sort of surprising to me that Sam would want to do something as cheesy as getting couple costumes, but there were a lot of things I wouldn't expect from Sam until I really got to know her.

Something caught my eye. It was a superhero costume. The picture on the package of the superhero costume was of a tall guy with a Superman costume with his arm around this girl with a Supergirl costume. I smiled, imagining that being Sam and me.

"Whatcha looking at?" Sam asked, approaching me.

"This," I said, grinning.

"You just think that model who's in the Supergirl costume is hot," Sam accused, but in a very joking way.

"Actually no, but imagining you in it is," I said, and we both blushed.

We both tried on the costumes, but we didn't show each other how we looked in them. They fit both of us, and we bought them.

* * *

Soon, it was Friday night. That meant it was Jack's party. I was wearing the costume, and it looked pretty stupid, but I didn't mind. It was all blue, except for some red parts like the cape. There was a big, red and yellow "S" in the middle and red boots. There were also fake muscles in the shirt.

I headed out of the house to go to Sam's. I still couldn't drive, and I did _not _feel like having my mom drive me, so I decided to just walk. Normally, I would have Spencer drive Carly and me, but she went early.

Sam lives pretty close Bushwell Plaza (where I live), only a few blocks away. And Jack lives pretty close to Sam, too, so it wasn't that much of a walk.

I knocked on Sam's door, and she answered right away. She was wearing her costume. I had to stop myself from drooling it looked so nice.

It was a tight, long-sleeved blue shirt with an "S" on her chest, identical to the "S" on my chest. Then, there was a yellow and red belt, and a red skirt. She also had a red cape and red boots. Our costumes were a lot alike.

"You look amazing," I said, grinning.

"So do you," Sam said, also grinning. I wondered if she meant it.

"Let's go, supergirl," I said, grabbing her hand and running.

When we got to the party, we realized that we really didn't have any friends there. Actually, our only friends there were Carly and Jack. And we weren't even close friends with Jack, and Carly hung around Jack pretty the whole time.

Jack didn't even wear a costume. He just wore his football uniform, while Carly wore her cheerleader outfit that she wore once when she pretended to be in space or something. That was their couple costume thing, I guess, a football player and a cheerleader.

Sam and I were just awkwardly standing on the side for most of the time, while everyone else was dancing and flirting. Face it; this isn't our crowd. They're popular. I'm a geek and Sam's the overly tough tomboy girl who's going out with a geek.

I was just talking with Sam when a couple of jocks from the football team approached us. Jack wasn't one of them; they were just two guys who have never been so nice to me.

"Hey loser," one of them, I think his name is Sean, said. He was referring to me. He said overly sarcastically, "Nice costume." He then chuckled with his friend.

I didn't want to get into it, so I just said: "Thanks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sean asked roughly.

"I was thanking you… like for the compliment," I said nervously.

"It's called exaggeration," another of them, named Steve, I think, said.

"You mean sarcasm?" I asked.

"Don't be a wise guy!" Steve shouted.

"Sorry?" I said nervously. "Um, bye?"

"Wait," Sean said. "I just wanted to say that losers don't belong here. This is a _cool _party. Not for tech geeks."

"We're friends with Jack," I said, trying to hide my anger.

"Uh, no, you're actually not," Steve said. "Look, we know that Jack's girlfriend is your friend Carly, and Jack is one of the nicest guys on the team, so he's pretending to be friends with you guys. But really, you don't belong here. You're a geek. Always have been, always will be."

Finally, Sam spoke up. Stepping up to Sean and Steve, she shouted, "Just back off!"

"Aww, is someone having their little girlfriend save the day?" Sean cooed.

I walked behind Sam, putting my hands on her shoulders. Still behind her, I leaned down and whispered, "Um, Sam, thanks and all, but uh, this might just make things worse."

Sam ignored me. "Who are you calling his _little _girlfriend?" she asked, not even looking back at me.

"Um, that would be you," Steve said, leaning down to her height.

Sam took out her fist, and before I could stop her, she punched Steve right in the face.

Sean was laughing at his friend, saying, "Oh, look who got beat up by a girl!"

But, he didn't get to laugh long, when Sam kicked him in the stomach.

I was standing there in awe. I mean, yeah, I knew that Sam could beat almost anyone up, but these were two of the strongest guys in the school.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here," Sam said, grabbing my hand as we sprinted out of the party. We ran far, until we were outside of Sam's house.

I finally got to talk. Out of breath, I breathed, "Sam… that was awesome. Thanks."

"Eh, what do you expect?" Sam asked.

"_Someone's _conceited," I joked.

"Yeah, not me," she said.

"I know," I said. I wrapped my arms around her. "But you should be."

"_You _should be," Sam said, bringing her face up to mine.

"Sam, honestly… what you did tonight was awesome. You're my superhero."


	40. iPickup Lines

**Chapter 40: Pick-Up Lines**

**Author's Note: Chapter 40! WOO! :D By the way, the character Cole in this doesn't exist in the actual show. And neither do Sean and Steve in the last chapter. :p But Wendy in this chapter does exist though, haha. (:**

****

Sam's POV:

It was the Monday after the party. Freddie and I told Carly about what happened with those football guys, and Carly assured us that Jack really was our friend. But, I think that Jack is lying to her when he says that he's our friend to make her happy. But, whatever. Being popular has never been something I cared about.

At school, we have a lot of time before homeroom to just talk to friends. I was talking to Carly for a while, but then Jack walked her to her homeroom so I was alone. But soon, Freddie walked up to me. He looked nervous.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said, giving me a quick hug. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, if it doesn't involve breaking up with me."

He chuckled. "No, it's just, do you know that new kid, Cole?"

Cole. Cole. I remembered this new kid in my gym class, I think his name is Cole, and he was really bad at gym. He had really light blonde hair that I thought was a cool color, too bad it was in a really bad haircut. I don't know what color eyes he had, because I couldn't get a good look at them because they were covered by big, dorky glasses. He had a really weird voice and he had an awkward, nerdy personality. After gym, in the hall, I saw that he wore a really dorky button-up shirt with a bowtie and plaid pants. If you haven't gotten it yet: he's a geek.

"The dork?" I asked.

"Hey! He's not a—well yeah," Freddie said, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah I know him," I said, chuckling. "And why so nervous?"

"'Cause um… well, I sort of became friends with him, and he likes Wendy," he told me.

"You mean our friend Wendy?" I asked. Wendy's a redhead girl who always has the latest gossip. She's good friends with Carly, Freddie and me.

"Yup."

"Okay, but I still don't see why you're nervous," I said.

"This is why," Freddie said. "Cole wanted me to ask you…"

"I will _not _ask her out for him."

"No," Freddie laughed. "He wanted me to ask you what pick-up lines I used that made you… like me. 'Cause I don't remember."

I laughed. "_That's _why you're nervous."

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"You used pick-up lines on me?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, kind of, but it was really more like subtle flirting," he said. "If I used obvious pick-up lines on you, you would've killed me."

"Very true," I chuckled.

"So, Cole wants to know what to say to Wendy that'll make her fall for him," Freddie explained. "He's a great guy, really. He's really nice and smart. He's even funny when you get to know him. But he wants to break the ice with Wendy, but he's never had a girlfriend or any close friends who are girls, so he doesn't know what to say to her."

"So you want to know what you said that made me like you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, laughing.

"You didn't have to be nervous," I said, smiling.

"I know, but I was scared you'd laugh. I mean, you're Sam. Sam gets mad."

"Thanks," I joked. "But anyway… what if I told you that it's not something that you _said _that made me fall for you?"

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked, a serious look on his face.

"I mean… Freddie, I've liked you for a long time. And the reason I liked you is _partly_ because of stuff you said, I guess. But it was really just who you are and the way you acted, so that includes stuff you said. You've always been just really sweet and funny, and fun to be around. And it was fun to fight with you. And you were one person who no matter what, always just got me. And you always will be."

A sweet smile formed on Freddie's face as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. "See?" he asked softly as I wrapped my arms around his back. He continued, "You can be deep."

I leaned my chin on his chest to let myself look up at him. I said, "That wasn't deep. It was the truth."

"Sometimes the truth is deep," he said softly.

I smiled, gently pulling away. "Tell Cole to just be himself, and don't be nervous. To just pretend that he just wants to be friends with this girl."

Freddie smiled. "Got it." He started walking away.

I walked the other way, toward my class, but then I felt myself being spun around, only to have my lips met with Freddie's. After he kissed me, he said softly, "Thanks, by the way. For what you said."

"Thanks, by the way. For what you just did," I grinned.

* * *

That Friday, at the end of the day, I walked to my locker, ready to walk home with Freddie and possibly Carly. I was getting stuff out of my locker when Freddie approached me.

"Hey, almost ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, one sec," I said, finding my math binder in my locker. I grabbed it and put it in my backpack. I shut my locker and smiled at Freddie. "Ready!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I guess he saw something over my shoulder, because in about five seconds he exclaimed: "Sam! Check it out!"

I turned around to see Cole sharing a romantic hug with Wendy. Wendy gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Cole started walking out of the school. Wendy noticed us, and she walked over.

"Hey guys!" she said happily. "That's Cole, he's new."

"Yeah, I'm friends with him," Freddie said, smiling. Neither of us were going to mention the fact that we knew he liked her.

"Are you like… going out with him?" I asked.

Wendy nodded happily. "Yeah… I don't know, at first when I met him, he was all awkward and trying to use these pick-up lines on me. I knew he liked me, but he was just being all weird. But then for some reason, he totally changed and became like a funny, sweet person to me. I mean, I don't know. To me, love is about being yourself, not doing or saying stupid things to get the other person to like you, you know?"

"Yeah," I said, looking up to my left at Freddie. We smiled at each other. "I know."


	41. iGoldfish

**Chapter 41: iGoldfish**

**Freddie's POV:**

That Friday, after school, I walked home with Sam and Carly. We all went to Carly's place, and the first thing that caught all three of our eyes was: a goldfish bowl.

It was Spencer's; I knew it. Spencer has had a lot of goldfish before, and he's never able to take good care of them. The last goldfish he had was taken back to the pet store by Carly because Carly knew that he couldn't take care of it and feed it enough.

"Spencer!" Carly called angrily.

Spencer ran out of his room. "You screamed angrily?"

I chuckled.

"Spencer, you bought another goldfish?" Carly asked.

"Oh, you saw?"

"He's right there on the counter!"

"Yeah," Spencer said, smiling. "His name is Goldy."

"Ugh," Carly sighed. "Spencer, he's going to die right away, especially since we're going to Yakima tonight and staying for the weekend!"

"Yeah, that reminds me… Freddie, do you think you could stay here and take care of Goldy?" Spencer asked.

"Stay here the _whole weekend_?" I asked.

"No… just a lot of it."

I chuckled. "Sure, I'll check on Goldy throughout the weekend. It's no problem."

"Thanks," Carly said with a smile.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, standing up. "We were gonna have dinner together tonight, and see a movie tomorrow, and go to the park on Sunday! Remember?"

"So, instead, we'll have dinner _here _tonight, see a movie on _TV _tomorrow, and just hang out here on Sunday!" I suggested. "You can help me take care of Goldy!"

Sam groaned. "Fine," she said, and then she smiled. "If that means I can spend time with you."

"Aww," Carly and Spencer said, and I laughed. I looked at Sam and said, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

On Saturday night, Sam and I were eating pizza that we ordered on the Shays' couch. We were watching a movie on TV. It was some movie about a couple and their baby.

We were having a great weekend together in the Shays' apartment, and I was glad that Goldy was an excuse to spend the weekend with Sam.

In the movie, the baby started crying hysterically. I jut smiled and said, "That reminds me… I better check on Goldy!"

"How does this baby crying remind you of Goldy?" Sam asked in a very Sam-ish way.

"Well," I said, "it's the couple's baby crying, and this weekend, Goldy's like our baby." I then blushed just a bit, hoping what I said didn't freak her out.

Sam smiled, though. "So the couple reminds you of us?"

I started standing up as I chuckled and said, "Well, maybe in a few years. But you're prettier than her."

"Aww," Sam laughed, getting up too. We walked to the goldfish bowl and I put some fish food in there.

We went back onto the couch, and I looked at the TV screen, then at Sam. "So, um… I kinda hate this movie," I said.

Sam sighed of relief. "I'm so glad you said that!" she exclaimed. "There's this other movie playing on TV… it's a horror movie, want to watch?"

"I guess, but this is gonna be another time where you're the one who has to comfort me," I laughed.

"Fine by me," Sam grinned, dimming the lights as I grabbed a soft, red blanket off of the coffee table. "I think it's cute."

"Good, 'cause you kind of have to," I grinned as Sam changed the channel to the horror movie. Sam looked at me and smiled about what I said, and then I put the blanket over us.

"Okay, so, this movie's ending in two hours… and then I guess we'd go to sleep a couple of hours after that… so we should feed Goldy sometime in there," I suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, let's watch!" Sam said.

I chuckled. "Alright."

I was sitting in the dark on the couch, watching the really scary movie under the blanket with Sam. I got scared a lot of the time, and it was so scary that even Sam got freaked out sometimes. But I think she was partly pretending to be scared as a joke.

So, I was holding onto her under the blanket. I was on the far end of the couch, the end that's nearest to the door. She was in the middle of the couch. But I ended up falling asleep with my arms around Sam. Her head was lying on my chest, and she fell asleep too. I let myself fall asleep because I thought I would wake up in around an hour from noise from the TV.

I thought wrong.

* * *

I woke up the next day naturally. The first thing I saw when I woke up was Sam's golden locks spread all over my chest, with the red blanket on us. I stroked her hair very gently, seeing that she was still asleep.

But then, I looked up and my eyes widened to see Goldy floating at the top of his fish bowl, dead.

I gently and quietly slipped off of the couch. I knew that Sam is a pretty heavy sleeper, so I knew she wouldn't wake up. After I got off the couch, Sam squirmed a bit, but I knew she was still asleep.

I smiled, pulled the blanket more up on her, and kissed her cheek. But then, I remembered why I got up in the first place. Spencer's goldfish Goldy died.

I quickly walked over to Goldy's bowl, staring at him at the top of his bowl. I remembered that I was supposed to feed him one more time before I fell asleep. I decided to just put some fish food in for him. It was worth a shot. But, the fish food just sunk to the bottom and Goldy stayed at the top.

_Oh God, we killed Spencer's goldfish, _I thought, pacing.

"What's wrong?" I heard a tired voice ask from behind me, and I turned around to see Sam standing in front of the couch, stretching.

"Goldy died," I told her.

"Oh… Freddie, goldfish die easily," Sam said, walking over. "Especially ones in _this_ house," she laughed. Well, she was right. All of Spencer's goldfish die.

"Yeah, I know, but he was _our _responsibility," I said. "I'd feel bad if they came home to see him… dead."

"It's not like we're babysitting a dog or a kid," Sam said. "Carly didn't even know Goldy existed until two days ago. They didn't have a close 'bond'."

"I know," I said, "but I still feel bad."

"Okay, if it means that much to you, let's buy a new one. All goldfish look the same, they won't be able to tell a difference."

"Smart," I smiled. "Let's go!"

We headed over to the pet store and I bought a new goldfish quickly. When we got back, we put the new goldfish in the fish bowl. The old Goldy was still in there.

"So, um… shouldn't we like flush the dead one?" Sam asked.

"Uh… you can…" I said.

Sam shrugged. "I'm too lazy."

"Alright, but we have to before they come home."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's eat."

I chuckled. Sam had bene acting a lot omore Sam-ish lately, which I liked. I liked her being herself. "How's cereal?" I asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Anything, I'm starved," Sam said. She sat down at the table. She was sitting in the chair closest to the fridge, and I was sitting at the one closest to the living room. I smiled and poured her some cereal that was in the pantry, and then I poured myself some.

"So um, did we both fall asleep on the couch?" she asked. "'Cause when I woke up, you were already up so I don't know."

I smiled. "Yeah, you fell asleep on me."

"Really?" she asked, grinning. "That's not the first time I did that, is it?"

"Nope, but the last time you did that was before we were even going out."

"Oh yeah," she said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's cute," I said, making us both smile and our faces become pink.

In a second, I saw Sam's eyes widen as she looked at something over my shoulder. I turned around to see BOTH of the goldfish, swimming away happily in the bowl.

"Uh... wasn't one of those fish dead?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he definitely was," I said.

"Well... I'm thinking our new Goldy isn't Goldy. She's Golda."

I grinned. "You think the new one's a girl fish?"

"Yeah, duh, they're in love!" Sam exclaimed. "That's why he's alive! Love saved his life! Duh!"

I looked at the two goldfish. They did look sort of in love, I guess. I looked at Sam, and I smirked. "Hey, look at you, a love expert!"

Sam smirked, too. "Well, yeah, I'm a love expert now. But it's not my fault I know everything about love!" She leaned forward over the table and kissed me. "It's yours."


	42. iFriends

**Chapter 42: iFriends**

**Author's Note: 100 Reviews! Oh my gosh, thanks so much you guys! They all mean so much to me!**

** I think this chapter is going to be really short, and it isn't going to have dialogue… just Sam's thoughts on stuff. Hope that's okay. (:**

**Sam's POV:**

If it's not obvious enough, Freddie and I are more than just friends. We're so much more than that now.

I first met Freddie a long time ago, and I always thought of him as a nub. But when we started iCarly, I was forced to hang out with him all the time. And, Carly was best friends with both of us. The three of us always ended up hanging out together at school and at Carly's house.

I always thought I hated Freddie. And I always fought with him. But then one day, we kissed on his fire escape. And it's like, the moment we kissed, messages were sent to my brain.

The hatred I felt for him wasn't really hatred. I was just confused because I never felt that way before. But really, what I felt was love. I've liked guys before, yes, but I never realized that Freddie was the guy I always wanted to be with.

No matter what, whenever I hurt him, we stayed friends. That was just our friendship; we were always fighting and making fun of each other. And I loved fighting with him because it was the only physical contact I had with him that wouldn't make it obvious that I had feelings for him.

When we kissed on his fire escape, "just to get it over with", it was the best day of my life. Well, it was one of the best days of my life. But then after we fell in love, I had some other "best days of my life".

And then, so much chiz happened and I realized that he had feelings for me, too. I realized that after all of this time of hiding my feelings by doing stupid things, I didn't have to. He felt the same way all along.

Something tells me that what he felt that he thought was "hatred" was confusion, too.

I love thinking back at the memories of before Freddie and I were together, even before I knew that I liked him. I realize how stupid I acted. But really, he was a friend. He was someone I could laugh with, and talk to in a different way. It was a different kind of friendship than both of our friendships with Carly.

And now that we're together and hoping to always be, we will always be friends. He will always be someone who I can have inside jokes with, someone I can call crying, someone who I can laugh with, and someone who I can always trust. Even though we're more than friends, Freddie Benson is still and always will be my best friend.


	43. iRedhead

**Chapter 43: iRedhead**

**Sam's POV:**

I was going to Bushwell Plaza, where Carly and Freddie live, one day because I didn't feel like going home. I knew that Carly wasn't home because she was hanging out with Jack at his place, so I figured I'd pay Freddie a surprise visit.

When I got to the hallway his apartment is in, I heard his voice from his room. I put my ear to the door to listen. I'm Sam; I like to eavesdrop.

I heard a girl's voice too. It sounded like she was crying. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I heard Freddie say something that made my heart drop. Freddie said: "Yeah, I like redheads!"

I stood up, angry and sad. I knew what he said could mean a million things, but he was talking to a girl. And I was sure that the girl was _not _his mom. Her voice sounded familiar, but since the girl was crying, I couldn't tell who it was.

But why would Freddie tell her he likes redheads?

I turned the doorknob to his apartment and swung the door open. I needed to find out.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

**(Earlier)**

I was just sitting on my couch, bored as heck, when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the Caller ID, and the call was from Wendy. I wondered why she called me. We were pretty good friends, but not that close.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"Freddie?" Wendy asked, and I could tell she was crying.

"Wendy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… it's a long story… can we hang out?"

"Is it about Cole?" I asked, remembering that she was still going out with my friend Cole because of Sam and me.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, well I'm honored and all… but I don't know if I can help with girl stuff like that… aren't you better friends with Carly and Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm good friends with them both, but you're one of my closest guy friends and I need a guy's point of view on this."

"Oh, okay, I'll help," I said, wondering why she needed a guy's point of view. "You can come over, I'm bored and not doing anything. You know where I live, right?"

"Right across the hall from Carly, right?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, thanks so much Freddie. I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye," I said, and I hung up.

Wendy came in about ten minutes, and she didn't look like herself. Her hair was straight and a little past her shoulders, as orange as always. I never got why people call people with orange hair redheads. But yeah, she has "red" hair, I guess. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was sniffling a lot.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Cole… he broke up with me…" she said sadly after shutting the door.

I stood up in front of her. "Aw, Wendy, I'm sorry!" I said. I wasn't sure if I should hug her or something, but I didn't. I asked, "Do you know why?"

"No, that's what I came to ask you about," Wendy explained.

"Oh, well I'm friends with him, but I had no idea that he was going to break up with you," I told her.

"Oh, well that's not what I meant," she said. "I have to ask you something, and you have to tell me the truth. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise," I said.

"Thanks," she said. "I know all guys have different opinions and all, but do most guys not like some girls because they're redheads? I've always been kind of insecure about my hair color. I know it sounds weird, but I have two sisters, and one's blonde and the other's brunette, and all guys seem to like them. Do guys not like me for my hair color?"

"What?" I asked, surprised that she was even asking this. "Not at all. Hair color doesn't matter."

"So… you don't think redheads are ugly?" Wendy asked. "You think my hair color is okay?"

"Yeah, I like redheads!" I said.

The next thing I knew, the door to my apartment swung open. My head turned and I saw Sam standing there, looking really mad.

"Sam?" I said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know!" she said. She glanced at Wendy. "What's going on here?" she asked.

I looked at Wendy. I wasn't sure if she wanted Sam to know why she came. But, Wendy just said: "Cole broke up with me… and I just wanted to ask Freddie something."

"To be his girlfriend?" Sam asked.

_Since when is Sam so insecure about us? _I thought.

"Of course not!" Wendy exclaimed. "You guys are so cute together."

"Oh, so you came to get him to say that blondes are ugly and redheads are pretty? That makes you feel better?" Sam asked angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, Sam," I said, grabbing the top of her arms and pulling her aside. I asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Sam folded her arms. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I have a boyfriend who's brunette, so I like brunettes."

I smiled and made a jokingly surprised look, but I'm sure that she could tell that I was smirking. "Were you _eavesdropping_?"

"Uh…" Sam said, shifting around a little. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Sam, what happened to the girl who's different and doesn't care what people think? The most secure girl ever?" I asked softly. "The girl who has beautiful curly blonde hair that I just _love_?"

"I'm right here," she sighed. "But why'd you say that you like redheads?"

"Because Wendy said she was all insecure and she wanted to make sure that guys don't hate redheads," I explained. "Blondes are my favorite. No, actually, not _blondes_. Just one blonde."

"Who?" Sam joked. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," I said. "Just really Sam, stop worrying. I don't want anyone but my Princess Puckett."

"So you mean Melanie?" Sam joked.

"Shut up," I laughed, hugging her. I held her so tightly and I think I even picked her up a bit.

"Um, you know I'm still here," I heard Wendy's voice say.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wendy," I said, walking over. "Do you want me to talk to Cole and ask him what happened?"

Wendy actually smiled. "No," she said. "It's okay. Watching you guys, I realized that I shouldn't go crawling back to a guy who broke up with me. You guys… you guys have love. And I know I'm only a teenager, and I'm not expecting to have what you guys have for a long time… but I only want a guy who would just love me, like you guys. No one thought you guys were gonna go out because everyone thought you hated each other. I guess love is full of surprises. So, I'm just gonna let life take me wherever it wants, because who knows what'll happen?"

I smiled. "Awesome, Wendy. That's exactly what you should do."

"Thanks again guys," Wendy said. She walked over to us and hugged us both together, and then she left.

"Look at us, changing peoples' lives," Sam said, grinning.

"Yeah," I said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Especially each other's."


	44. iNames

**Chapter 44: iNames**

**Sam's POV:**

It was a Friday evening, and I was having a stupid double date. It was Freddie and I with Carly and Jack. I called it a "stupid" double date because there are better things to do on my Friday night than listen to Carly and Jack be all annoying and gooey. Freddie and me are better than them. But whatever.

Freddie picked me up from my house at 7 o'clock sharp. I opened my front door and saw him in a regular solid shirt, jeans, and a brown jacket. He was smiling, and I loved that because no matter how much he's changed, it's the same smile he's always had.

"Hey Princess Puckett," Freddie said softly.

"Hey Fredhead," I said, putting my arms around the top of Freddie's chest and touching the back of his shoulders.

We walked over to the restaurant. We had to walk because both of us were still in the process of learning to drive, especially him. I wasn't that into learning to drive because even though it'd be fun, I'm too lazy to drive.

We got to the Italian restaurant, and we went to the table that we reserved. Carly and Jack weren't there yet, so we just sat next to each other on one side of the table with two chairs on the other side of the table ready for Carly and Jack to sit in.

Carly and Jack came only about two minutes later. Jack pulled out the chair across from mine, and I thought that he was going to sit, but then I realized that he pulled it out for Carly to sit in. He then sat across from Freddie.

We ordered our food quickly, and we were all digging in (especially me) and Carly randomly asked, "Baby, can you pass me the salt?" We all knew she was referring to Jack.

"Here you go angel," Jack said, sliding the salt to her with a smile on his face.

"Thanks sweetie," Carly said to Jack before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"No problem, boo."

Freddie and I turned to each other at the same time, sneering a bit. I looked back at Carly and Jack. I asked, "What's with all the pet names?"

"I don't know," Carly said, smiling at Jack then back at me. "It's just what we do. You guys don't?"

Freddie looked at me and smirked. "Well, we have our own names for each other."

"Like?" Carly asked. "I barely ever hear you guys with pet names for each other."

"Nah," I said, "you always do. You just don't realize it."

"Like what?" Carly asked.

"Well," I said. "Fredward, Fredweird, Benson, Freddork, Freddo, Freddison… you get the point."

Carly laughed. "Yes I do. But haven't you called him those names for years, like even before you started going out?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know," Carly said with a shrug. "I guess I just meant something that makes him know you, you know, love him."

"That is my way of telling him I love him," I said casually.

Freddie looked at me, smiling. "Really?"

"Of course, you dork." I said, smiling back.

"See?" Freddie said, grinning.

"Yeah," Carly chuckled. "You guys are so cute."

I felt Freddie gently take my hand under the table as he said, "Yeah." He looked at me. "I love you, Puckett."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too, Freduccini."


	45. iCar

**Chapter 45: iCar**

**Author's Note: Chapter 45! :D Five more chapters and we're up to 50! Thanks for being such great readers and reviewers, guys!**

**Freddie's POV:**

Finally. Finally, finally, finally! Finally, I got my driver's license yesterday. I'm sixteen going on seventeen, in tenth grade, as you know. Not a lot of people in my schools got their license already, but I really wanted to because I saw this really nice red car, and it was pretty cheap because it was used. And, I finally passed my driving test, and got my license!

It took a lot of convincing for my mom to get me the car. Not because of the price, but because of the safety of me having a car of course. But finally, she bought it for me.

After buying the car, I drove my mom and myself home from the car store. I was safe and we got home safely, but I was nervous the whole time, afraid that I was going to crash or something.

After we got home, my mom said she was going to bake me a cake for congratulations about getting my license. While she did that, I went across the hall to Carly's apartment. I knew Sam was probably there too, and I wanted to show them my license because I called them both after I got it.

Right after I opened the door, I noticed Carly and Sam on the couch. They both looked up at me when I opened the door and walked in, and then closed it.

Carly grinned and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Freddie, let's see your license!" She stood up and walked over to me, with Sam following her.

I proudly grinned and took my driver's license out of my wallet, showing them both. The picture of me on it was okay, not my best picture, but it was okay.

"Good job Freddo," Sam said, grinning. She gave me a small peck on the lips for about half of a second. "But anyway, I have to go. My cousin Greg is coming over and I want to be home when he comes." She then smiled. "Hey, I heard that kids always want to drive everywhere after they get their license. Want to drive me home?"

"I would, but even though I got my license, I'm kind of nervous to drive, and I don't want to drive you anywhere," I explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't wanna get in the crash and for you to get hurt all because of me."

"Uh, wouldn't you getting hurt matter too?"

"I guess," I said, "but you're more important."

"Aw," Sam said, smiling. She put one arm around my neck and pressed her lips into mine, giving me a passionate closed-mouthed kiss for around ten seconds. She then pulled away and quickly walked out the door and said, "See you in the car."

After she pulled away, I was standing there for a second, frozen because of the awesome kiss she gave me. Then I realized what she said, and I realized she tricked me, giving me that kiss because she knew that I would be standing in awe and she could leave. I sighed.

"Bye Carly!" I said as I walked out of the door.

"See you, Freddie," Carly said, flashing me a smile as I left.

I walked down to the parking, and when I got to my car, I noticed Sam already sitting there in the passenger seat. When she saw me, she opened the window. She grinned. "Hey Freddison."

"How'd you know this was my car?" I asked, leaning on my car a little to get my face a little closer to the passenger seat's window.

"You had your eye on it for weeks," Sam said, smiling. "I know you a lot more than you give me credit for."

I chuckled. "But I locked it, and I have the keys. How'd you get in?" I paused. "Oh wait, I forgot, you're Sam."

Sam chuckled. "Thanks for remembering. Now get in the car!"

I went to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat. I took a deep breath, looking to my right at Sam in the passenger's seat. "Well," Sam said. "Drive."

I chuckled.

Sam asked, "What?"

"I don't know," I said. "It's just, the way you said that sounded like when you said: 'Well, lean.' You know, when we kissed on the fire escape."

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah."

I started driving, and Sam lived pretty close as I think I've mentioned before. Little did I know what Sam was going to do.

After a minute of safe driving, Sam randomly exclaimed, "Freddie, stop sign!"

I quickly put my foot on the brakes and the car came to a sharp stop, only to see no stop sign and hear Sam chuckle and quietly say, "Kidding." Luckily there was no one behind or in front of me, so no one saw me do that.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, starting to slowly drive again.

"Sorry," Sam groaned, "I just always wanted to do that."

Soon, we randomly when we came to a fork in the road. Sam said, "My house is to the right!" I was pretty sure that her house was actually to the left, but since it was her house I believed her.

After I turned to the right like Sam said, she grinned and said, "Kidding, again."

"Sam!" I exclaimed again. My left hand was on the steering wheel, so with my right hand I playfully and gently hit her. I noticed that now we were on a highway, even though normally I wouldn't have to go on a highway to get to Sam's house.

"It's okay, this is another way to get to my house from here. It's just longer." I knew she was right. I knew how to get to her house from here.

"Oh," I said, smirking. "You made me turn right because it's longer and that means you can spend more time with you?"

"Whatever tickles your peaches," Sam said.

I chuckled. Soon, I got to a red light at an intersection in the road.

Sam was sitting there calmly, but suddenly she shouted: "Freddie! There's someone driving crazy way behind us, they're probably drunk, they're gonna hit us!"

I smirked. "Yeah right, Sam. I know you're just—"

Before I could finish, Sam grabbed the steering wheel and made a sharp turn left, sending us both swinging to the right (but luckily we had our seatbelts on so we stayed seated) and the car turned left and went onto grass next to a gas station. Because the car turned left, we both sort of fell right, so now I was very close to her, almost on top of her. But, again, I had seatbelt on so I was really just very close to her.

I looked up a little and noticed that that there actually was a drunk driver who was going really fast and his car was swerving. I saw police cars chasing after the guy.

I swallowed, and then I realized that both Sam and I were breathing heavily. "Sam…" I breathed quietly. "You saved our lives."

Sam grinned, still breathing heavily. "You've gotta believe me next time."

"Well you have to stop being the girl who cried wolf," I said, smiling.

Suddenly, I saw a police car pull over to the side of the road that we were near, and a police officer walking out of the car. She walked over to my car, and I opened the window.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked the police officer, knowing it wasn't really a good thing to be parked on random grass near a gas station.

Sam hit my arm softly and whispered, "Don't ask things like that!"

The police officer just smiled. "No," she said. "You're not in trouble. We saw what happened, and I just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay and I wanted to know if you needed help. Wow, that was a close one, you two. Us police officers are trying to stop people like that. That was a good catch. That guy was coming from behind, and it was so close. I'm glad to see you're okay."

I smiled. "Well, she actually saw it," I said to the police officer, and saying 'she' I was referring to Sam. "I'm lucky she's here, because I didn't see it. I just got my license yesterday, and I was just trying to watch the traffic lights. I should've looked in my mirrors."

"Well, I'm glad that you two are two of the few teenagers who actually try to be safe on the road. Good job."

"Thank you, officer," I said.

She nodded and smiled, and went back into her car. She drove off.

I started the car up again and got back to that same traffic light. Again, it was on red. So, I looked at the mirrors. There was a car behind me, but nothing scary was happening anymore.

I then looked at Sam, who seemed to be exploring my new car with her eyes. Her eyes were so big, so thoughtful, so blue, and so beautiful. In fact, her whole face looked beautiful. I was so caught up in looking at her face that I barely noticed her smirk and say: "Eyes on the road, Benson."

I gave her the same smirk that she gave me. "You got it," I said, taking one more look at her. "Puckett."


	46. iDating

**Chapter 46: iDating**

**Author's Note: Hey, I just wanted to thank SimonandJeanetteareBest again for all of the nice reviews! :D**

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam is my girlfriend. We are going out, or you could say, "dating". But the thing is, we never really go on dates. Okay, there was that one time at the aquarium before we were even together, and that double date with Carly and Jack, but that's sort of it. Yeah, we've gone to dances and parties with each other as our dates, but I'd like to go on a real date with her.

That's why I called her. She answered and said: "Hey Freddo."

I simply said, "Dinner and a movie?"

"Pick me up at six?"

I grinned. "See you."

"Bye."

I hung up, and I looked at the time. It was already 5:30, which surprised me. I quickly put on some nice clothes and got out of the apartment. My mom was out at some aggressive parenting meeting, and she never said anything about me not being allowed to going on a date, so whatever.

I went down to the Bushwell Plaza parking lot and got into my car. I loved that now I could drive instead of walking or having my mom drive me everywhere.

I drove to Sam's house. I parked in her driveway and went to the door. After I knocked on the door softly, she walked out. I smiled at her. She looked nice.

"What made you want to go on an actual date?" Sam asked as I interlocked my fingers with hers and started walking her to the car.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I guess we just always hang out, but we've only gone on one real date with just us. And that was a long time ago."

"The aquarium?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah," I said with a grin, knowing she was chuckling because she thought I was a dork for picking that out for a first date. "But I think going out for dinner and then seeing a movie would be fun." We both got in the car and started driving. We were going to a fancy restaurant that both of us agreed on.

"So, you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "but I already ate dinner."

"Then why are we going out for dinner?" I laughed. "We can go somewhere else."

"Dude, did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Right," I said, smiling. "What movie do you want to see afterwards?"

"I don't know what movies are out," she said. "Let's just see when we get there."

I agreed. We had a short and sweet dinner. Nothing too exciting happening. We then drove over to the movie theater and tried to find a movie to see.

Sam was studying an advertisement for some romantic movie that was going to play in ten minutes. I looked at the thing she was studying, and to me it seemed like a basic, boring romantic movie about boy meets girl, there's some little conflict, and they end up together in the end. Woo. (Note my sarcasm.)

"Sam, this doesn't seem like your kind of movie!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"It's not. I'm just tired and this seems like the kind of movie I could fall asleep to," Sam said as if it were obvious.

I chuckled. "I guess I have no choice," I said. We walked over to the stand, and I bought us two tickets for the romantic movie.

We sat in seats the middle of the theater, nearer to the back of the theater. We put the armrest between us up so we could be closer.

When the movie started, I had my arm around her shoulder. She sat to the right of me. There were goosebumps on my arm because the movie theater was freezing, like it always is for some reason. I snuggled myself closer and closer to her throughout the movie.

The movie was so _boring_. I'm sure Sam felt so, too. Honestly, I think Carly would even think it's boring. It was so predictable. I zoned out for pretty much the whole movie. The whole thing was just love, love, and love. I mean I like it in real life when it's Sam and me, but no relationship is perfect.

I sighed softly, thinking about that. I love Sam so much, and I love our relationship too. But it isn't perfect, and it never will be no matter what. No matter what either of us does, no matter how hard we try; we will have an imperfect relationship.

Suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, I felt Sam's head slowly lead down, and her head ended up leaning on my chest. I kept my arm around her shoulders, and I slowly looked down at her face to see if she was asleep or not. Her eyes were open, but they kept closing for a few seconds and quickly opening again. It seemed like she was falling asleep but resisting it.

I got my other arm, the one that wasn't already around her, and wrapped it around her very lightly. I gently brought her even closer to me and stroked her hair.

I looked at her face as she still leaned on my chest. I smiled. Her eyes were closed, but they quickly opened again. She saw me staring at her. It was obvious how tired she was. Her eyes were half-closed as she said very softly, "Fredward… I really love you."

I smiled, bringing her closer to me. I whispered, "I love you too, Sam."

I saw a purely happy smile form on her face, with no smirk at all hidden in it. Her eyes then drifted away from mine and slowly and calmly closed. They didn't pop open again; she was just drifting into a light sleep.

I watched her fall asleep, watching her every move. I love how she looks beautiful no matter what position she's in. I heard her soft breathing, even though the movie playing was a lot louder. But I completely forgot about the movie. Watching Sam sleep was a million times better. And at that moment I realized that maybe, just maybe, this imperfect relationship is exactly what I want.


	47. iStars

**Chapter 47: iStars**

**Author's Note: I felt like I needed to update, but I don't really think this is very good... I have a lot going on in life right now, and so I have some writer's block. Sorry!**

**Freddie's POV:**

After iCarly on Friday night, I went outside of Bushwell Plaza with Sam. That night was very starry. I'd never seen a night with more stars in the sky before.

I lay down on the grass outside of Bushwell Plaza, with Sam next to me. We were so quiet, as was everything else. It was a surprise that there was no sound whatsoever, because it always seemed as if there always had to be some kind of sound outside.

Staring at the stars, I thought about how there are two meanings of stars.

One meaning of the word star is those things I was staring at in the sky. But then, there were also stars like celebrities.

Sam, Carly and I were sort of stars, like celebrities, from iCarly.

I realized one thing that those two definitions of stars had in common. They were things that most people see and know about. They were important to the world.

I turned to my right at Sam. She didn't notice me looking at her, but I just stared at her face, which was glowing from the light of the stars. Her hair was out behind her head like a fan.

That's when I realized something. Sam was sort of like my star. Stars are important to the world, and Sam is important to me. She is a big part of my life, and she's beautiful. Just like stars.

But the biggest reason that Sam is like a star to me is that like I said, stars are important to the world. Sam is so significant in my life. She may be just one person, but this one person is my star.

Thinking about that, I realized that everyone has stars in their lives. Sam is the biggest star in my life. But, all of my friends are stars in my life, too.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Sam said quietly. I knew that she was talking to me, but she didn't look straight at me.

"Oh yeah," I said, smiling at her two glimmering blue eyes. I sat up and smirked. I joked, "Oh wait, you were talking about the stars?"

Sam smirked at me, sitting up a bit. She rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, I'm talking about the stars." She looked up at the stars, bringing her knees up closer to herself. In a Sam-ish tone, she asked, "Did you ever wonder what it'd be like up there? You know… like in the sky?"

"Um..." I said softly, confused, "you mean like, to be dead?"

"No," she sighed, annoyed. "Just... I don't know. Never mind."

"You mean like, to be a star?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

Ignoring her very Sam-ish attitude, I said, "You are a star."

"Uh..." she said, sneering a bit because she was confused. "And you are a potato."

I laughed. "No, seriously, you're a star in my life."

Sam looked at me thoughtfully, but her expression changed as she said, "I don't get it."

I smiled and sighed, laying back down. I shrugged. "Never mind then."

Sam laid back down, too. "Fredward," she said, still looking at the stars, "you're my star, too."

I just smiled, bringing myself closer to her, and letting our fingers touch. I didn't say a thing. I just thought about Sam, and how much of a complex person she is. There are two sides to her. There's the aggressive side that everyone knows, and then there's the deep side that she doesn't show as much, and only Carly and I know about it. I love both sides of her just as much as the other, but those rare times when I know that she's deep make me happy. When I noticed her looking deeply into my eyes thoughtfully, I looked back at her.

I wondered about her, and why she just really cared about me. Most girls in my school aren't like her. Truthfully, most of them are like Carly but not as nice. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Carly... but anyway, I'm just saying that Sam is just so unpredictable and fun. I wondered if she understood how I felt about her.

"I don't say this often," Sam said softly, interrupting my thoughts, "but thanks, Benson. You're... you're the best thing that's happened to me since Carly. And yeah, you're my star. More like my sun. My life sort of... I don't know, revolves around you, I guess."

I smiled very happily, squeezing her hand. I didn't know what to say, so I just gave her a smile.

Thinking about what she said, I realized something.

She gets it.


	48. iLetter

**Chapter 48: iLetter**

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam was on a two-week vacation with Carly. Carly apologized for not inviting me, but Spencer's girlfriend Veronica was taking Sam and Carly. Veronica is the one who Spencer wore a tux to impress, or you might remember her as the girl who came over to Carly's when she thought that Spencer was dead. Well, they're finally together, and they're in a serious relationship. Therefore, Veronica wanted to bond with Carly, so Veronica took her on vacation to a Spa Resort, and she said that Carly could take a friend, so she obviously took Sam. Since I know it's a Spa Resort, I don't mind AT ALL that I'm not going.

One day, while they were on vacation, there was a letter in the mailbox for me. It was weird, because I never get letters from anywhere besides school. But this wasn't from the school, so I wondered who it was from.

I sat at my kitchen table and opened the letter.

_**Dear Frederly,**_

Sam. I smiled. Just reading the first two words, just reading my name, I knew this was from Sam.

_**So, I'm at this Spa Resort thing, and it's fun I guess but the people who work here are sort of irritating. And, my cell phone doesn't work! So, if you called or texted me, that's why I didn't answer. And that's why I'm writing you a letter. And if my handwriting sucks, it's because it's been SO LONG since I've hand written anything.**_

_**Anyway, right now as I'm writing this it's 4 AM and I can't sleep. Carly and Veronica are fast asleep. Veronica was asleep by like 11, but Carly and I stayed up until like 2:30 until she fell asleep. There are four rooms in our suite: Veronica's room, Carly and my room, the kitchen/living room, and the bathroom. I'm sitting on the bathroom floor right now because this is the only room that isn't pitch black. If I turned the lights on in any other room, even in the kitchen/living room, either Carly or Veronica would wake up and be all mad.**_

_**So when I was sitting in bed before, I couldn't sleep. So, I thought about you and stuff… So then I found paper and came here because I was bored. **_

_**I like being alone most of the time. But, right now… I don't know… it's kind of lonely. I mean, duh, being alone is always lonely, but I sort of wish I could hear your voice. I mean, I know my phone wouldn't work anyway, but… I miss you. OKAY I SAID IT. ANYWAY.**_

_**This isn't a love letter. Sorry, Freddork, I can't write poetry or any of that mushy chiz. Blah, blah, blah… okay my hand hurts. I officially hate this.**_

_**You should've came… staying up late with you is fun! And the massages actually feel really good… we've got some good memories with massages… ANYWAY. Yeah, so, when I come home, we're hanging out. I don't care if your mom wants to go to synchronized swimming with you. Me. You. Somewhere.**_

_**How do people always write like this? Whatever. My wrist hurts, so adios Freddo.**_

There was no "Love, Sam" or anything. Just "adios Freddo".

The thing was that she did write a love letter; whether she would admit it or not… Well, maybe not, but let's just pretend that's true.

I found a piece of lined paper and thought about Sam for a second. I smiled and took a deep breath. I hated writing letters almost as much as Sam did, but if it meant that I could talk to her, then it's worth it.

I touched a pen to the paper, smiling.

_**Dear Sam…**_


	49. iDoodle

**Chapter 49: iDoodle**

**Sam's POV:**

After getting home from a two-week long vacation at a Spa Resort with Carly and Spencer's girlfriend Veronica, Freddie and I hung out like we promised. This time, though, instead of being at Carly's house, we were at mine.

I sat on my bed, as we were in my room, expecting Freddie to sit next to me. But instead, he was looking through stuff on my desk and smirking.

"What?" I asked, getting up to see what he was looking at.

"This," he said, picking up an old picture I drew a few years ago. It was crumpled up, and he found it on the bottom of a pile of papers on my desk. It was a picture I doodled of Jonah and me with a bunch of hearts around us. I drew it while I was going out with Jonah, who Carly and Freddie hated because I spent too much time with him and pretty much ignored them. **(Author's Note: Remember? From iHate Sam's Boyfriend?)**

"Oh," I laughed, taking the doodle from his hand. "I remember this."

"Yeah," he said, smiling. His smile disappeared as he said flatly, "You and Jonah."

I laughed again. "That picture is _not _of me and Jonah. When I doodled it, I thought it was me and Jonah, but when I studied it, I realized that it didn't look like Jonah. I didn't realize it when I doodled it, but this isn't Jonah with me on this picture."

"Who is it?"

"You."


	50. iRoses

**Chapter 50: iRoses**

**Author's Note: CHAPTER 50! Thank you guys so much for supporting me through this, and actually reading it! I'm trying to make this a special one… I don't know if I'll succeed… :p**

**Freddie's POV:**

I've always seen girls write on their profiles for different websites this girly quote: "_He gave her twelve roses. Eleven real, one fake. He told her, 'I'll love you until the last rose dies.'" _

Carly loves this quote. Sam and I always make fun of the quote.

Okay, so why am I talking about this? This is why.

* * *

I was sitting on Carly's couch, expecting Sam to be there too, but it was just Carly and me. "Hey, why isn't Sam here?" I asked.

Carly, with her eyebrows lowered with anger, stood up and shouted, "You know? I'm really mad at you! I thought you would realize what today was, so I didn't mention it because I thought you would figure it out, but you didn't!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, standing up too. "What's today?"

"Your one-month anniversary with Sam!"

My jaw dropped a bit. I paced around the room. "Oh, no, no, no, this is _not _good." I turned to Carly. "Does Sam know it's our anniversary?"

"Yup."

"Oh God. Is she mad?"

"Duh," Carly said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Carly," I said softly, walking towards her. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Carly, it's okay. Look, if I promise that Sam will still have an awesome anniversary, will you forgive me?"

Carly sighed and sat on the couch, allowing me to sit next to her again. She turned to me. "Freddie, Sam is my best friend. And don't get me wrong, so are you. But, you know. She's my best girlfriend. And she's never been this happy until she found out that you felt the same way about her. I'm not just talking about today, it's just… I'm basically saying, treat her good. Okay?"

"Of course," I said, "I wouldn't treat her any other way. But answer my question before. Will you forgive me if Sam has an awesome anniversary?"

"I'm not really mad at you," Carly reassured me quickly. She then nodded. "But yes, it would make me happy if Sam has a really great day today."

I smiled and nodded. I stood up. "Okay Carly. It'll happen."

* * *

Before I knew it, it was 7 PM. It was a pretty dark evening, and I was right outside of Sam's door. I knocked three times, and Sam opened the door quickly. Seeing what I had for her, she grinned widely and her eyes watered. I wondered if she was still angry.

In my hand were twelve roses. Eleven were real. One was fake. I swallowed hard as she walked closely to me and touched my shoulder lightly. Her eyes were so wet, and I could tell that she was counting the roses. I knew that she knew what I was going to say, but I said it anyway.

"I'll love you until the last one dies." I gave her the roses. My voice was soft and slow, and my facial expression was straight. I didn't smile until she wrapped her arms around me.

After letting me in and closing the door, a watery-eyed Sam grinned and leaned against the door while asking me, "You forgot it was our anniversary before, didn't you?"

"What?" I asked, my jaw dropping a bit. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't," Sam said with a shrug. "I figured I'd ask to see if it was true. And, now I know you did."

"Wow," I said, chuckling. My smile disappeared when I looked at her. She was smirking. "Are you mad?" I asked with a slight wince.

"Nah," she said casually. "You found out because Carly told you it was our anniversary, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Same."

I laughed. My smile then disappeared, but reappeared slightly. "I love you… until the last rose dies."

Sam laughed, looking at the roses in her hands. "I can't believe you did this."

I shrugged, smirking. "It's the truth."

* * *

Sam was happy after that day. And, whenever I visited her house, I saw the bouquet of roses in a vase on her night table in her room.

The first time I saw the vase, all twelve of the roses were there. Soon, only eleven were there because one died. Then, there were only ten, and so on. Soon, there was only one left. The fake one. And the fake one was always there. No matter what, it was always there in the same condition. And it's funny how I said I'd love her until the last rose dies. That meant the fake rose sort of symbolized our love. Always there, always in the same condition. It all makes sense now.

Sam cherished that rose. She didn't talk about it that much, but I noticed her looking at it and smiling. I never mentioned it to her, but I didn't need to. That rose was awesome... because it was us.


	51. iPhotos

**Chapter 51: iPhotos**

**Author's Note: I've been having bad writer's block, so this won't be one of my best…**

****

Sam's POV:

I was hanging out with Carly and Freddie at Carly's house. I was slouching on the couch and popping chips in my mouth with my feet on the coffee table, my eyes glued on the TV. Freddie was sitting next to me. Carly was on the computer, checking iCarly dot com.

"Hey guys!" Carly exclaimed, turning around. A smile was on her face. "Check out what this girl sent to our website!"

Freddie and I walked over to the computer to see. Some kid sent a bunch of screenshots that they took from a number of our different webcasts.

"Do these pictures even mean anything, or are they just random pictures?" I asked, getting bored.

"Just look at the message she wrote with it!" Carly said excitedly.

The message the girl wrote with the pictures from our webcast said:

"_SEDDIE!!!_

_I've watched iCarly since you guys started it, and I always thought that Sam and Freddie should be together. So I took a bunch of screenshots from different webshows of the times that Freddie focused the camera on Sam! But also, I put some pics from the times that Freddie actually came out and was on camera for the webshow. It was like Sam and Freddie couldn't keep their eyes off of each other! Go Seddie!"_

I grinned and looked at the computer screen, studying the various pictures of Freddie and me from different webshows.

"That's so cute, right?" Carly said happily.

"So," Freddie cut in, smiling.

I grinned at Carly. "Hey, do me a favor and e-mail these to me?"


	52. iBarbies

**Chapter 52: iBarbies**

**Sam's POV:**

I was in the third floor of Carly's apartment, AKA the iCarly studio, sitting in a beanbag chair. Carly was in the other beanbag chair.

"Hey, remember when we always used to play with Barbies?" Carly asked.

"Oh," I said, grinning, "I remember." I had a flashback:

_It was about eight years ago in Carly's room. We were sitting on the floor with Barbies in our hands. The two Barbies I was holding, a girl one and a guy one, were standing there kissing._

"_Do you ever wonder if we're ever gonna have boyfriends that are all lovey-dovey like we make Ken?" Carly asked dreamily._

_I shrugged. "Not for a LONG time," I said, not wanting to have a boyfriend yet. "But… I hope so."_

"_Really?" Carly asked. "You wish you had like… a prince charming? Like Ken is to Barbie?"_

_"Yeah," I said with a shrug. I sighed. I frowned, looking at the Ken doll in my hand. It had brown hair and brown eyes, just like someone I knew. I sadly said, "But it'll probably never happen."_

I realized that as I thought of the flashback, I was saying the flashback out loud.

"Oh yeah," Carly said with a smile. "I remember that! So… did you find your 'prince charming'?" she asked with a grin, putting air quotes on "prince charming".

I smiled at her. "Actually, I think I did."


	53. iMouse

**Chapter 53: iMouse**

**Sam's POV:**

"MOUSE!"

I was just having a normal day, hanging out with Carly and Freddie at Carly's house, when I heard Carly start pointing to shrieking about a mouse. Freddie was freaking out too, and they were both running around the apartment like maniacs while I just stayed on the couch and laughed at them.

Out of breath, Carly breathed, "I'll get Spencer… he's in the shower upstairs… I'll get him out…" She then sprinted upstairs.

Freddie was still running around and shouting.

"Freddica," I laughed, "screaming won't help anything."

"I can't help it!" Freddie yelled, not in an angry way, but I guess since his voice was already set on yelling, he couldn't stop.

He then finally stopped running and screaming, and I saw the mouse still on the floor. The funniest thing then happened. The mouse ran up to Freddie and climbed up onto his shoe. Freddie's eyes widened as he stared at the mouse on his shoe.

Then, the mouse started to climb up his jeans. Freddie started screaming again, looking down at the mouse. But, Freddie didn't move an inch. He was probably scared that the mouse would come and attack him if he shook it off. Wimp.

The mouse kept climbing up his leg to around his knee, and Freddie's scream grew louder and louder the higher the mouse got, but it faded each time the mouse fell. It was a hilarious sight, really.

And then, I couldn't help myself. I stood up and grabbed his shoulders to push him to the ground, closer to the mouse. I wanted to see if it would go on his head or something. I'd love that.

But, instead, it climbed up onto Freddie's leg, easily this time because it was straight. It then went up to Freddie's face, and its mouth touched Freddie's. Freddie's mouth was closed, but he was screaming through his nose. He probably thought that if he opened his mouth, the mouse would go in.

When the mouse ran off, I laughed, "Freddifer, I think that mouse just kissed you."

Freddie smirked at me as he stood up. "Jealous much?"

Sarcasm was in my voice as I smirked and said, "Oh, yes."

Freddie leaned in for a kiss, but I put my hand on his chest to push him away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there boy," I said. "You just cheated on me, and you expect me to kiss the same lips that the other girl just kissed?"

Freddie smirked, but then his face turned into disappointment as he groaned, "I'll go brush my teeth."


	54. iStyle

**Chapter 54: iStyle**

**Author's Note: This chapter revolves around an episode of iCarly in the second season called, "iMake Sam Girlier." It'd be cool if you saw it, but you'll still understand the chapter if you didn't.**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was in my bedroom. I looked at my old journal entry from over a year ago. April 11, 2009, to be exact. When I read the entry, I realized that this was the day that Carly and Sam made Sam girly to impress this guy Sam liked, Pete.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Okay, I know I say this in every entry, but you are NOT a diary. You're a journal. Now that that's clear, I had a horrible day.**_

_**I'll start with the positives. Sam didn't care when I called her a close friend. She like… agreed. Which surprised me. I kind of said it so she would hurt me, because that's fun to me. But she agreed. That's even better. Also, Carly made Sam pretend I'm Pete so she could talk to him or whatever, and even though Sam hated this I liked it. I also liked that Pete said something like he wanted a girl who kisses good, and Sam said, "Then I'm your girl!" or something. The only person she's ever kissed is me. And, I got an excuse to hug Sam... even though Carly was in the middle of the hug too.**_

_**And the only other good thing about today is that I saw Sam happy.**_

_**Okay, before I go to the negatives, I have to say: Yes, I like Sam, if it's not obvious enough. I've been in love with Sam from day one. Yes, I liked Carly. But I didn't hate Sam. I liked her, and I had to kiss her to find that out.**_

_**But she likes Pete. And Pete likes her too. But Sam thought she had to change for him. Okay, well, Pete said that he likes her the way she is when she's not girly, so I can't really blame him for anything… but why do I have to hate him so much? He makes her so happy… but I guess… it's just that Sam knows that she doesn't have to change for me. Not that I'm worth it to be changed for to her, but I mean, I've always liked her the way she is and I know it. I like her style. And yeah, Pete does too, but… I liked it first.**_

_**I'm just mad. I can't explain it.**_

I sighed as I closed the notebook, remembering my sad self. I was sad often before I was with Sam, though I didn't show it much.

I got out of my room and went across the apartment hallway to Carly's apartment. After turning the doorknob and walking in, the first thing I saw was Sam. She was standing there, wearing an orange-yellow tee shirt reading "Dirty Shirty" and boxer shorts. Her hair was untamed. There wasn't a speck of girliness on her body. I smiled. I walked inside to embrace and kiss her, because I think her style is beautiful.


	55. iRadio

**Chapter 55: iRadio**

**Author's Note: If you don't know the song already, look up: "Running Away" by AM. That's what this chapter is about. If you're a crazy Seddier like me, you'll recognize it. ;)**

**Sam's POV:**

_Did I tell you I knew your name? But I think that I've lost it._

I sat on the Shays' couch, Freddie next to me, with the radio on. My heart skipped a beat when I heard this familiar song.

_Did I tell you it's my own game? This is not your problem._

I remembered everything. I remembered sitting at the fire escape, I remembered my first kiss, I remembered falling in love as my lips touched his, and I remembered the song that was playing. The song that was playing right now. I didn't even know this song before the moment I kissed Freddie, and I didn't think it was a popular song either. But it was on the radio.

I don't know if I'm gonna change; wasting time in another day.

My heart was beating fast, and I was afraid to look at Freddie because I don't know… I was embarrassed. Yeah, he's my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm completely comfortable with him. And that's good; I don't want to be a married couple yet. I want passion and growth.

Okay, so right know you're probably thinking: 'Wait, is Sam actually writing this? Sam _Puckett_?" Well, I can be deep sometimes. Get over it. Kidding, kidding. But seriously, I can.

_I keep running away, even from the good things._

"Remember this song?" Freddie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned to see a smiling Freddie with his arm around me. I smirked. "I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

Suddenly, I felt familiar softness on my lips, and my eyes naturally closed. Freddie kissed me. The kiss was sweet and it lasted only lasted about eight seconds, and that's when I realized that he was trying to recreate our first kiss.

After he pulled away, Freddie asked with a smirk, "Now do you remember?"

I shrugged. In a completely normal tone for myself, I asked, "If I say yes, will you do that again?"

"Do _what _again?" Freddie asked in a joking tone.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said, pressing my lips into his.


	56. iFrogs

**Chapter 56: iFrogs**

**Author's Note: Not one of my best… and a little cheesy…  
**

**Sam's POV:**

"And now on iCarly, we're gonna play a little game!" exclaimed Carly, as we were halfway today's webshow of iCarly."

"Involving you!" I said, pointing to the camera.

"The watchers of iCarly," Carly added with a grin. "Comment on this video on our website and say random words, and we'll say what comes to our mind first!"

I put my face close to the camera and said, "If it sounds boring, well yeah, that's because it's Freddork's idea." Hey, I don't care if I'm going out with him. I'll pick on him all I want.

"Speaking of him," Carly said, ignoring my little comment, "our technical producer Freddie is going to play this too!"

Freddie grinned and pressed a button on his belt so that the viewers could see him from another camera. He walked towards us and stood next to me. He then pressed a button so that the screen thing that was on the wall came out and showed our website and the comments.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Carly said happily.

Someone commented saying, "Jelly."

"Uh…" Carly said. "Hobos."

Freddie looked at her. "Why did hobos come to your mind when someone said jelly?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know!" Carly said, seeming annoyed. "Next word, for Sam!"

After reading the comments, Carly said, "Okay, this guy said: 'Gira—'"

"Fried chicken," I interrupted before she finished.

"Sam, you didn't even let me finish the word," Carly said, chuckling a bit.

"I don't _care_!" I said. "Fried chicken is _all _I can think about right now!"

Carly just laughed. "Okay, now a word for Freddie!"

A few comments came in, and I turned to Freddie and said, "Alright, Freddo, Your word is…" I read the comments. "Frog."

With only a few seconds of hesitation, Freddie said, "Heart."

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, I have no idea why you said that, but I have a feeling that the reason is cheesy."

Freddie smirked. "Your feeling is correct."

* * *

After we finished the webshow, I went up to Freddie and asked him why the word "heart" came to his head right after "frog".

"Well," he explained, "frogs jump, just like my heart does when I see you." I felt him kiss me, and then he walked out of the studio.

The only thing I could think was: _That's really why it was the first word to come to your head?_


	57. iAdorable

**Chapter 57: iAdorable**

**Freddie's POV:**

I walked into Carly's apartment on a normal Saturday afternoon, just like I did every Saturday. Carly told me that Sam was on her way. The three of us almost always hung out at Carly's on Saturdays.

When Sam arrived, she just opened the door and shut it, barely even giving Carly or me one glance. She started walking to the kitchen. While doing so, she asked in her Sam-ish voice, "I'm here, where's the ham?"

"In the fridge like always," Carly laughed, still sitting on the couch with her feet up.

I stood from the couch and watched as Sam looked through the refrigerator. I walked over to the kitchen, seeing Sam take a huge ham out of the refrigerator and shutting it with her knee. She stood by the counter and started stuffing the cold ham into her mouth, not caring how "not ladylike" (as Carly would say) she was acting.

"You're adorable," I laughed.

Sam looked up from her ham, smiling a real smile with no hidden smirk. "That's a new one," she said.

"What?"

"Adorable," she explained. "You've never called me adorable before."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I would've remembered if you did."

"Oh," I said, grinning and walking more toward her. "Well, it's true. You are adorable. You're able to be adored… by me."

Sam chuckled, looking down a bit. "You're so corny."

I frowned.

"But I love it when you're corny," she said, looking at me. "It's adorable."


	58. iProm

**Chapter 58: iProm**

**Sam's POV:**

Today is a Friday, and it's May. School is over soon. And tonight is junior prom.

In my school, there's a junior prom and it's separate from the senior prom. But we're sophomores. We don't get a prom until next year. But, I convinced Freddie that sophomores are allowed into the junior prom. We actually aren't allowed in, but Freddie doesn't know that.

Carly knows about my little white lie, but she surprisingly isn't mad at me about it. She always says that she supports all things "Seddie". Carly is allowed to go to the prom because Jack, who is still her boyfriend, is a junior. Since he's taking her, it doesn't matter that she's a sophomore.

Carly dragged me to a bunch of expensive dress stores. She thinks dress stores are like heaven. I think the opposite. And, as most people know, I'm NOT a girly person, so it was hard for me to find a dress.

Carly bought this strapless pink, sparkly dress that was tight from the top to the hips and became this big, huge frilly thing from the hips down. It sort of reminded me of that time that I wore that frilly dress to the dance with Freddie. It was Carly's style, so it looked good on her. I hate it, so it would look horrible on me. That's just how dresses work, at least to me.

I bought a spaghetti-strapped black dress, going down to knees, with a red belt across my hips. The belt really popped out because it was red on black, and it wasn't really a tight belt on me, but somehow it stayed on my hips. It wasn't a typical prom dress. Most prom dresses are like Carly's. But this one is more me.

So, I sat in my room on the night of the prom. I was in my dress, and I was putting on makeup. I just put on my typical black eyeliner, and I didn't do anything special with my hair. I just made sure it wasn't too frizzy. After having a little snack, I heard a knock at the door. A grin formed on my face.

I went to the door and opened it to see Freddie wearing a tux. He was wearing the same tux that he wore to the dance we went to together a while ago. Remember? When I wore the frilly dress and changed into my gym clothes because Freddie knew it was uncomfortable?

Carly always says that guys never get to experience the "fun-ness" of picking out dresses because they just find a suit that fits them, and they don't get many different choices. It's times like those that I wish I was a guy. (No, not REALLY.)

I smiled at Freddie and wrapped my arms around him. After we stopped hugging, he took my hand and grinned at me. "Now _this _is the kind of dress you should wear."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes a bit. We closed the front door and I locked it. I looked at his car in the driveway. He brought me over to the car and opened the passenger seat door for me. I grinned and sat in the passenger seat. Freddie shut the door and went to the other side of the car. He sat down in his seat and started driving.

We arrived at the school, and Freddie opened his door, came out, and quickly walked around the car to open my door. He helped me out of the car (because he's a gentleman like that, even though I really don't need it) and we held hands as we walked in. Freddie was acting all nervous.

I turned to him as we walked into the school. "Why so nervous?" I asked.

"This is the _junior _prom," he said quietly, "we're sophomores."

"Freddie, I _told _you, we're allowed here!" I lied.

Freddie took a deep breath. "Whatever you say," he said.

We went into the school and into the gym, where the prom was being held. A bunch of juniors were dancing around.

I found a familiar pink puffy dress, and I immediately knew it belonged to Carly. She was attempting to dance, with her arms up in the air. She's not the best dancer you'll ever see.

I tapped the back of her shoulder. Freddie was still next to me. Carly turned around, and she grinned widely when she saw me. We shared a hug, but it was quick. It was difficult to hug her because her dress poofed out so much. Her hair was in small curls, and she was wearing makeup, but not too much.

Freddie and I started dancing too. Freddie danced very… awkwardly. I don't want to brag, but dancing is one of the very few things that I'm actually _good _at. I didn't care that Freddie wasn't good, though. We were having fun.

Suddenly, a girl with brown hair a little past her shoulders with obvious fake blonde highlights came up to me. She had a mean look on her face. She was wearing a too-tight and revealing purple dress. In a snobby voice, she said, "Um, this is the _junior _prom. And everyone knows that you two are _sophomores_."

"Um," I said, mocking her strong valley girl accent, "who cares?"

She shot me an angry look and then stomped off. I shrugged and then went back to dancing with Freddie.

"Um," he said quietly, "Sam, why did that girl say that? I thought you said sophomores were allowed here."

'They are," I reassured him, even though I was lying. "She probably doesn't have her facts straight."

Before Freddie could respond, I saw the girl talking to some man. He was an adult. I think he was a chaperone for the prom. And the girl talked to the chaperone, she was pointing to us.

I widened my eyes, knowing that the girl was telling on us and telling that man that we're sophomores, and I quickly grabbed Freddie's hand and we ran. I dragged him into a closet. I shut the closet door and turned the light on. It was gross and it smelled bad, and there were cleaning supplies everywhere. We could still faintly hear the music from the gym, and the girl would probably never find us here.

The closet was very small. And since there were a bunch of shelves against the walls, there wasn't a lot of room for Freddie and me. It was so closed in that our chests were touching, even if we were the furthest away from each other as we could possibly be.

I looked up at Freddie. He asked flatly, "Sophomores aren't allowed in the junior prom, are they?"

I looked down, then back up at him. Two words that barely ever escaped my mouth did at this moment: "I'm sorry."

"It's… it's fine, but why did you lie? You wanted to come here that much?"

I opened my mouth, but then I closed it. There was nothing to say. So I just chuckled quietly while I nodded my head.

Freddie was silent for a few moments, seeming as if he was thinking about something. Since we were both quiet, I could hear the music. There was a slow song playing.

It was like he read my thoughts, because Freddie said, "Well, there's a nice song playing now, and we're here, so, would you like to dance, Ms. Puckett?"

I grinned and lifted my arms to put them around his neck as he lightly touched my hips. We moved our legs as much as we could, though it was hard because there wasn't any room in the closet. In just a few seconds, I became cold and I felt the need to bring him closer. So, I did. We were practically hugging, but we were still slowly moving our legs to the beat of the slow song.

I closed my eyes, my head resting on his shoulder. This sort of reminded me of the time we were pirates together. It felt like I've grown so much since then. I can barely remember what life was like before Freddie and I had our third kiss. Between two buildings. In the rain.

Memories of Freddie and me like those were flooding my mind, making me smile and just pull him closer.

"Sam," he whispered. "Thanks for lying."

I just smiled because I knew what he meant. "No prob… thanks for being gullible."

"Anytime," he said, and I knew he was grinning. "This is the best prom ever, Sam."

I let my grip on him become little looser so that I could put my face in front of his. I touched his chin lightly with my right hand and I gave him a passionate kiss. He kissed back, and it was a long kiss. After the kiss, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I said softly, "This is only our first prom together, Fredward. Two more to go."


	59. iPurple

**Chapter 59: iPurple**

**Author's Note: I'm basing this on the actual reason that people say purple is the Seddie color. If you don't know why people say that it's the Seddie color, you'll find out in this chapter!**

**Sam's POV:**

I walked into Carly's apartment Saturday in the early afternoon, the day after prom. Not to my surprise, I saw Freddie sitting on the couch. "Hey dork," I said while walking over. While still standing, I leaned over a bit to reach his lips and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey crazy," Freddie said with a smirk after our quick kiss. I grinned and plopped next to him on the couch.

He was wearing a blue tee shirt and jeans. I was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. I didn't think this mattered. But later on, I realized it did.

"Sam, can I tell you something?" Freddie said, seeming like before he said it he was debating with himself whether or not to bring it up.

"Sure, what?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Fredlumps, think about it, Carly's the one who freaks out over random stuff. I _never _freak out, unless it's food-related. Is it food-related?"

Freddie laughed. "No. Not at all."

"Then what?"

Freddie sighed. "Okay, I was thinking about a lot of our old times together. Like... our first kiss. That time you came to me for help with Missy. I don't know… even like the day you said my voice sounded deeper. A lot of times… it's gonna sound dumb, but I was thinking back on those days, and always, one of us is wearing red. And the other is wearing blue. In our best moments together, that's always the case."

I grinned, having flashbacks. "Oh my gosh, you're right!" I exclaimed. "So, that makes purple."

Freddie looked confused for a second, but then he understood. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, purple. Our color."

I smiled. "Yeah," I said. "Our color."


	60. iPopcorn

**Chapter 60: iPopcorn**

**Author's Note: Chapter 60! :D I'm eating a bag of popcorn as I write this. No joke.**

**Sam's POV:**

I walked into the theater of a movie with Freddie. We were seeing an action movie together. The last time we went on a date, we had a really awesome time. So now, it was a regular thing for us to go on dates. I was holding a bucket of popcorn.

We went down the aisle and sat near the middle of the theater. There were other people in the theater, but it wasn't completely filled. There were only a couple of other people in our row.

We got there just in time. The movie was just starting. "Popcorn me," I said quietly. I opened my mouth wide. I saw Freddie pick up a piece of yellow popcorn. He threw it into my mouth. I felt it on my tongue, and I ate it.

"Try me," he whispered, handing me the bucket of popcorn. I successfully threw a piece in his mouth.

"We're good at this," he said quietly with a grin. "Here's a harder one. Three at a time." He picked up three pieces of popcorn and I opened my mouth, but all three landed in my hair.

I grinned. I was only able to find one of the pieces of popcorn in my hair. The others were somewhere lost in my curls. "Oh, it's so on." I stuck my hand in the bucket and picked up the biggest handful that my hand could hold, and I flicked it in his face.

A lot of the popcorn fell on his lap, but some was in his hair and a few went down his shirt. He chuckled silently and looked down. He then looked back up and threw a handful of popcorn at me.

Before five minutes of the movie passed, Freddie and I were rapidly picking up handfuls of popcorn and throwing them at each other. I was trying my hardest not to laugh out loud because we were still at a movie.

Suddenly, a lady who looked like she was in her twenties and was sitting a few seats down from me looked at us and said quietly, seeming annoyed: "Um, you two just threw popcorn at me."

"Oh," I said. I shrugged it off and picked up a handful of popcorn, about to throw it at Freddie.

Freddie took my hand and held it before I could throw it at him, making me drop the popcorn. He looked at her and said: "I'm sorry."

Ten minutes later, I got bored of just watching the movie, so I picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at Freddie.

Freddie slowly turned his head to me and smirked. The popcorn fight quickly started again.

While still fighting, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. It was some guy who worked in the movie theater.

"What?" I said to the guy, annoyed that he was interrupting the popcorn fight.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he whispered, "but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're disrupting the movie to others," he said softly, staying calm.

"Come on Sam," Freddie said softly. I rolled my eyes as Freddie took my hand and pulled me off of my seat. We left the theater.

When we got into the main part of the movie theater, people were staring at us because there was popcorn all over us. In our hair. On our clothes. Everywhere.

We went outside and into Freddie's car. I was sitting in the passenger's seat, and he was in the driver's seat. He didn't start driving yet. I looked at him and he looked at me. We both started laughing.

"Eh," he said, grinning, "I don't even care that we got kicked out." He picked a piece of popcorn off of his shirt. "It was fun."

"Yeah, but that was such a waste of popcorn," I groaned. "I'm still hungry."

Freddie looked at the popcorn in his hand. He smirked.

I smirked back. "Popcorn me."


	61. iTutor

**Chapter 61: iTutor**

**Author's Note: So, I felt like switching this up for no reason whatsoever and putting this in CARLY'S point of view. Hope you don't mind! :D Don't worry, there's still a lot of Seddie fluffiness!**

**Carly's POV:**

"You got a D-?" I said loudly to Sam after we got our Spanish tests back.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. What'd you get?"

"B!" I exclaimed.

Sam shrugged. "Spanish isn't my thing, okay?"

"Yeah, well neither is English… or Math… or Science… or—"

"Okay, so school isn't my thing! Whatever!" Sam interrupted. "It doesn't matter. I'll just marry some rich geeky guy who has a lot of money because he invented something, and I won't need to have a job."

"You mean like Freddie?" I asked, smirking.

"Duh," Sam said casually. "Who else would I mean?"

"I heard my name," Freddie said, walking over, "what are we talking about?"

"Nothing," I said, probably too nervously. Sam probably didn't want Freddie to know about her future marriage plans with him. "Just the Spanish test."

"I got a D-," Sam said, grinning almost too proudly.

"I got an A+," Freddie said, also with a grin.

"Loser," Sam said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes. "You, Princess Puckett, need a tutor."

"And you, Freddifer Benson, can be one."

* * *

Freddie was tutoring Sam for weeks. I convinced the Spanish teacher to let Sam retake the test, even though Sam couldn't care less. Freddie and I both cared. We wanted her to do well.

She took the test afte

* * *

r two and a half weeks of being tutored by Freddie. After getting the test back from the teacher, Sam showed the grade to me. It was a D.

"Well," I said, wincing, "it's better than a D-."

"For the record, it's not my fault that it's still a D," Sam told me. "Before I took the test, Freddie told me to remember all of the stuff he taught me."

"So?" I said, wondering why that would make her grade low.

"So, I don't care about the boring stuff we're learning," she explained. "He also taught me some other stuff, though. And the other stuff that he taught me is important to me, so that's the only thing I remember from him tutoring me?"

"Well, like what?"

"Like…" Sam smiled. "Like, 'Eres asombroso'. You are amazing. Or 'Tu eres la mejor cosa que jamas me paso a mi'. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And 'Te quiero'. I love you."

"Aw," I said, grinning, "okay, that's kind of sweet."

Sam shrugged. "And anyway, he loves talking in Spanish. He says random things in Spanish all the time."

"I know," I laughed.

"So I guess it's good for me to know how to say stuff like that," she said. "It would sort of be like our thing."

"That's cute," I agreed.

"Oh, what the heck," she said. "Me gusta espanol."

* * *

**P.S. "Me gusta espanol" means "I like Spanish", on case you didn't know. :D Review!**


	62. iCandles

**Chapter 62: iCandles**

**Sam's POV:**

It was around 10 at night on a school night, and I was at home watching TV. My mom wasn't home. She was on a date. So I was alone. I never really minded being home alone though. I just needed lights or the TV on.

No, I'm not scared of the dark. But the street that I live on creeps me out and I feel like people are watching me when the TV is off… It all started when my mom broke up with this guy. A week or two later, we found out he was stalking us afterwards. So now I need the lights on, and usually I like TV or music on, or someone with me. Or else I just feel creeped out.

But then suddenly, the TV shut off. All of the lights turned off in the same second. I tried turning both the TV and the lights back off, but neither worked. We were having a blackout.

I quickly grabbed my phone from my back pocket, hoping it would still work. Thankfully, it did. I went to speed dial #3, which was Freddie, and called him.

"Hey Sam," I heard Freddie's voice say over the phone. "Did you just have a blackout? We did."

"Yeah… it's all dark."

Freddie knew about the thing with my mom's ex boyfriend. So he got why I was creeped out. "Want me to come over?"

"If you want."

"I want. I'll be there in a few."

I grinned and hung up. In just a few minutes, a knock on the door startled me since I'd just been sitting there, staring blankly at the dark ceiling. But when I realized that it was Freddie at the door, I smiled and ran over to the front door.

After I opened the door, I saw Freddie standing there, smiling. In his hand, he was holding a candle in a candleholder.

"What's the candle for?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's dark."

I chuckled. "Well, we don't really need it… but eh, it's romantic." I took his hand, the one that he wasn't using to hold the candle, and I pulled him over to my living room couch.

I have a coffee table right in front of my couch just like Carly does. Freddie placed the candle on the coffee table.

"Thanks for coming," I said, not in the sweet tone that Carly would say it in, just the Sam tone that I usually use.

"Anytime," he said with a grin. His grin slowly turned into a more serious, romantic smile. He touched my cheek and moved his thumb slowly, and I just stared at his face that was light because it reflected the fire from the candle. He slowly leaned in to kiss me.

**Freddie's POV:**

I was passionately kissing Sam on her couch. My eyes were closed, and hers probably were too.

We kissed and talked for a long time, and over an hour passed when we became quiet and tired. She soon fell asleep on my chest.

I looked at the time. It was really late.

_I should probably get home, _I thought. I looked at Sam, so calm on my chest. This wasn't the first time that she fell asleep on me. Hopefully, it wasn't the last either.

I considered staying there for the night. _Well, I'd have a lot of explaining to do to Mom, _I thought. I looked at Sam. There was a small smile on her face. I'd feel horrible waking her up and leaving her alone in this blackout. I pulled her tighter into me. _But it's worth it._

I leaned forward a bit and quietly blew out the flame coming out of the candle. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Goodnight, Sam."


	63. iBugs

**Chapter 63: iBugs**

**Author's Note: In response to StylishCandy's review: Hahah, well I'll try. The thing is that my other stories have a lot of drama, but for this particular story I'm sort of just trying to have cute Seddie moments for each word. You know what I mean? :D But yeah, there's probably gonna be some dramatic chapters every once in a while. But um, *cough* not this chapter. Heh. Sorry.**

**P.S. Eep, guys, I'm so sorry for not posting for a while. Honestly, I haven't felt inspired lately… I don't know. And I was also pretty busy. There's been a lot going on lately, and it was some unexpected stuff, so yeah. And I still don't feel really inspired, but I'm updating for you guys. And who knows? Maybe after this chapter I'll be inspired again! :D And if you think this chapter is bad (I think it is), sorry. :p**

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up, and the first thing I felt was the pain in my back that I get sometimes when I fall asleep in a weird position. That's when I realized that I was on the couch, and I was startled to see that Freddie was next to me on the couch, and my head was lying on his chest. I soon remembered what happened last night, when there was a blackout and Freddie came to my house with a candle.

Freddie's eyes slowly opened as well, and that's when I realized that he was just waking up too. He also seemed startled to see me, but he then seemed to figure out why he was here. "Oh, hey Sam."

"You slept over." I grinned.

"That I did," he said, smiling. He looked at a digital clock across the room. "We have school soon."

"I know," I sighed. I got up from the couch and stretched, and Freddie also stood. But the moment he stood up, Freddie shrieked, almost like a girl.

"What?" I laughed, turning to him.

"Look down," a freaked out Freddie said slowly.

There were bugs. And they were everywhere. All different types of bugs were crawling around the floor.

"Oh," I murmured, "the chemicals wore off."

"Huh?" Freddie breathed.

"We've had a bug problem here for a long time. So we use this chemical that kills them. But it wears off after a while, so we have to buy new ones sometimes. I guess it wore off."

"Well, that's kinda mean… killing bugs," he said.

I sneered. "They don't care!"

"They so do," he replied quickly.

"Well, what would you do if you had a bug problem? We have one right now, so think fast, Freddork."

"Easy. We just have to get them outside. Like to your backyard."

I stepped around the bugs to open the back door, which led to my backyard. I put a spare box there to keep the door open. "Well, they don't like it outside. They love it in my living room for some reason. So how do we get them out?"

Freddie smiled. "We chase them."

"Chase them?" I chuckled. "Okay, whatever you say."

I went back to the living room with Freddie. "So, now we just chase?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling. "It's worth a try."

We both started running toward the door, hoping the bugs would be running away from us. None of the bugs seemed to mind at all that we were chasing them. They just went away from our feet when we were about to step down, but they didn't go toward the door.

I rolled my eyes at Freddie. "Told you it wouldn't work."

"Well, maybe they need someone who's even bigger than us."

"Fredward, we're giants to them already. A bigger person would just make a bigger giant. They wouldn't care. Besides, where are we supposed to get a bigger person? At the big person store?"

"I don't know, just get your mom or something. She's… big," he gave me a sheepish grin.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "I know she is. But she wouldn't help. Here, just… get on my back," I said.

Freddie laughed. "_I _am not getting on am not getting on _your _back. You're getting on mine."

"Oh, you know I can lift you," I smirked. "I've done it before."

"Yeah, but I can lift you too!" Freddie exclaimed. And before I could answer, he came over and picked me up, and I laughed hard as he did so.

"Fredward, this is so dumb," I laughed.

"No, it's not, now get on my back!" Freddie laughed.

I sighed, smirking and shaking my head as I got off of him and jumped onto his back. I had my arms around his shoulders, my head above his. He was holding the back of my knees. He started running around like a maniac.

"Freddie," I laughed, holding onto his neck for dear life. "This isn't even helping."

"I know," Freddie said with a grin, but he kept sprinting around my house.

"This was just an excuse to give me a piggy back ride, wasn't it?" I said with a grin.

"Maybe," Freddie smirked. He looked at the clock. "Oh, it's time for school!"

I tried to let go of him to walk out of the door and walk to school, but he didn't let me let go. He just opened my front door, and still had me on his back the entire way to school.

Maybe those bugs should come to my house more often.


	64. iSkateboard

**Chapter 64: iSkateboard**

**Author's Note: I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY for not updating in like three months. My computer was broken and right now it's still sort of broken, but while it was broken I did write some of chapters for this story in my notebook, so I'll try to update super fast. :D**

**Freddie's POV:**

School was finally over. Today was the first Wednesday after school ended. I was going to spend part of the hot day watching Sam take a skateboarding class.

I took Sam to the skate park, where there was a class of about twenty girls our age taking the skateboard class. I've seen Sam skateboard before. She's really good, but I guess there was room for improvement. This was an advanced class, taught by a guy in his early twenties.

I sat on a bench that was yards away from the ramp that they were skating on as I watched the class go on. The teacher, who I learned was named Cory, looked like one of those surfer guys, with his light blonde hair and very tan skin. He was tall and wore a muscle shirt and knee-length shorts. And of course, he was teaching a skateboard class for girls in their late teens. It made me sick.

Cory was teaching the girls a trick, and one by one they had to do it down the ramp. All of the girls did it successfully without getting hurt, some better than others, but I wasn't paying a lot of attention to them until the last girl, Sam, went up.

Sam turned her head and looked at me in the far distance. She grinned. She almost looked nervous, like she'd be less nervous if I wasn't there. But I wasn't sure if it'd upset her if I left, so I stayed right where I was.

Sam went on her skateboard and got closer to the ramp. When she was about to go down she gave me another long smile, only to distract her and make her fall down the ramp.

"Sam!" I shouted, quickly standing, but I heard another low voice say the same thing. It was Cory. Before I could run over to see if she was okay, he ran down the ramp and helped her up in a slow, almost romantic way.

I took a deep breath, trying to snap myself out of it. _Why do I always have to make everything negative? _I thought. _He's her _teacher_. I'd probably be even more upset if he didn't help her up. _

Sam looked a little dizzy from her fall, so Cory held her skateboard as they went back up the ramp and in his other hand he took her hand so that she wouldn't fall.

Sam sat down on the top of the ramp and rubbed her eyes until finally she looked like she was back to her normal self. I sighed of relief and sat back on the bench.

I slightly heard Cory say to Sam, "Do it like this."

Cory got on his skateboard and I have no idea what the thing he did was called, but he was awesome at it. Perfect, almost. And I could almost see stars in Sam's eyes, like she was falling in love with him more and more every second that he did that.

When Cory finished and stood next to Sam again on the ramp, I heard Sam exclaim loudly, "You were amazing, Cory!" She looked like she was even about to throw her arms around him.

_That's _it_!_I thought. _Anyone can skateboard. And it's not Sam's fault that she's falling in love. I mean, look at him. Showing off to her like that._

I stood and stomped over to the ramp angrily, and Sam turned to me and looked at me in a confused way. I went to the top of the ramp and Sam looked at me. "What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"You think you're so perfect?" I asked Cory, sort of ignoring Sam.

"What?" he asked. "No, dude, if I did anything to offend you, I'm s—"

I didn't let him finish before I grabbed Sam's skateboard and went down the ramp, trying to imitate what he just did. Of course, I fell over in about two seconds and rolled around at the bottom of the ramp, feeling pain in my head.

"What's your problem, Fredweird?" Sam asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Stop being in love with Cory," I said weakly, not realizing how stupid that sounded until after I said it.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"I know... he's tan and good looking and is good at skateboarding... but I just can't believe that you'd actually start liking him..."

"What?" Sam asked loudly. I could see a tiny grin starting to form on her face. "Fredward, you're such a dork. Like the biggest dork that I've ever met... besides Nevel. But he's just the worst."

"I know, and Cory isn't even close..."

"Yeah. He's not even close to the way I feel about you, you insecure little geek. You're the best dork I've ever met and I'm _glad _that you're not like Cory. I don't want you anyway other way. I love you, Freddork."


	65. iSocks

**Chapter 65: iSocks**

**Freddie's POV:**

Seven months. I've been going out with Sam for seven whole months. A year ago, I never would've expected that I could even be with her for a day. But now it's our (as Carly calls it) seven monthiversary.

One thing I love about Sam is the fact that she'd appreciate little gifts. She's not the typical girlfriend that would ask for the world. It makes her happy when I do the smallest things. She doesn't want expensive jewelry and flashy clothes. Just something sentimental that only she and I would like. That's our thing. We've been through enough to have things like that.

Even though summer's just ending and it's still sort of warm, Sam still wears socks sometimes. I noticed that all of her socks are old and dirty with holes in them.

I was at the store, shopping for Sam's seven 'monthiversary' present. I'd decided that I'd get her some new socks that she could wear for the new junior year of high school.

I couldn't find a lot of good socks, so I just shrugged and picked out a pair of red socks for her. I frowned a little. I wanted to get her something more meaningful.

I then saw another pair of socks. I grinned. Perfect. I bought the two pairs of socks.

* * *

Later that day, I went to Carly's house. I saw Sam, as I expected, and I grinned. "Happy seven-monthiversary!" I exclaimed, holding a bag with her present in it.

Sam beamed and gave me a hug, her arms wrapped around my neck. She pulled away, still looking happy. "I can't believe you remembered! I barely remembered."

I shrugged. "I'm not surprised. Ready for your present?"

Sam grinned and nodded. She sat on the couch.

I gave her the bag. She looked in and chuckled a bit. She took a red sock and a blue sock out of the bag. "Our color?" she asked, smirking.

"Yup," I said. I then pointed to my feet. I was wearing the other blue sock and the other red sock.

Sam laughed. "Aw, you'd wear mis-matched women's socks for me?"

I widened my eyes. I turned my head to my socks and then back at her. "These are _women's _socks?"

"Yup," she chuckled.

I sighed. "Well then yeah, I'd wear women's socks for you." I smiled.

Sam slipped on the socks. "Fredward, this is my new favorite pair of socks."


	66. Goodbye

**Hey guys. Sadly, I believe the person who made this challenge deleted the page that the words and rules were written on. Unfortunately that means I cannot finish this story because I think the challenge is closed, and I don't know the words anymore. I had a lot of fun with this story, and I am hoping to do more challenges sometime soon. But as of now, I have other Seddie stories that you may enjoy reading, and I take suggestions. Thank you all so much for reading this story. (:**


End file.
